The Second Love
by Regis Rogers
Summary: Scar has died, his closest asset and enforcer now acts as the adoptive father of the fallen king's cubs. This lion has changed though, he's not evil anymore. Can he make a difference? Will he find love? Will his darker side reemerge? Read and see...
1. Prideland POV

This is the first chapter, and the only chapter that will have an Author's Note, If I feel the need to reply to your comment- I will through PM.

Disclaimer: the Original Character(s) are my property, and you should respect my authorataa.

Thanks for the love, there will be a new chapter every Friday, at approximately the same time. 10:30PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME

I read all comments, suggestions, messages, and corrections. So don't be shy!

-Regis

**PRIDE LAND POV**

It was a hot and barren day in Africa, dusk was approaching quickly, the pride lands were cool, a light breeze sweeping the tall grasses in a deep sway, they appeared to be an ocean of moving water from a distance. The watering whole was calm, the water itself, unlike the gentle grasses, was calm and slack. Trees surrounding this pool of life rustled lightly- never daring to disturb the fluid below.  
The Impala, antelope, leopard, elephant, and all other animals alike were gracefully preparing for a rejuvenating nights sleep- that would inevitably end, allowing a new day to be born unto them for their doings.  
The lions of pride rock were settling in as well, it had been a happy year for the pride, Scar had been defeated, his followers banished, and an heir to the throne born for all to see. Kopa, a small and frail cub, who appeared to be nothing more than a ball of tan and orange fur.

The kings mate was a beautiful and young lioness named Nala, she looked as if she were still a single woman- who had not yet bore a cub, but she had.  
Nala had been sitting down with Sarabi, waiting for her king to return to Pride rock with Kopa. They had been spending much time together, enjoying the great expanse of their lands and Simba sharing his wisdom with his small cub.

"You've got a wonderful family Nala." Said Sarabi admiringly, she reminisced in her mind the times when Mufasa walked with young Simba.

"None of it would have been possible without you Sarabi."

Nala was smiling lightly, resting her head on her paw to keep it off the cold rock that made up their den's floor.

"Oh hush now! You deserve credit! Kopa will make a fine king. The only thing left is for him to find a mate."

Nala and Sarabi chuckled at this comment- Nala had birthed her son barely a year ago, the idea of him having a mate seemed so distant.

Sarabi saw that her new daughter was distressed by this, so she spoke.

"Nala, don't worry yourself- that day is long away."

Nala perked up at this, pleased to hear that Kopa would be her son for as long as possible, only giving him up when the time came.

Both lioness' felt at ease then, continuing light small talk of various subjects, hunting, other things.

**WITH SIMBA & KOPA**

"Wow dad! Today was great, I had no idea about all this stuff."

Kopa was bouncing in his step, extenuating the word no as he spoke, his smile was large and genuine. As small and weak as he was compared to other cubs his age, he most certainly had a wonderful glow and smile.

"Yes Kopa, this is all ours."

Kopa tilted his head lightly as he looked off the the left, seeing a dark and barren area of land in the distance.

"What about over there?"

Simba had heard this question before, he had asked it to his father.  
_What should I say? Tell him not to go over there? What if he does anyway?_

"A different pride lives over there Kopa- that's not _really_ ours."

Simba put emphasis on the word really, knowing that by saying he didn't rule the outlands- he had contradicted himself when he said _this is all ours_.

"Who lives over there then?"

_Children and their questions._

"Those are the people that don't like me Kopa, they're not us. They..."

Simba knew that the knowledge he was dispensing onto Kopa was heavy, and that it's a burden shouldn't be bared by a cub.

The king couldn't lie to his only son.

"They supported Scar, your great uncle, he was the one that killed my father. They're not nice to anyone Kopa- you **need** to stay away from there, alright?"

Simba shuttered at the thought of one of Scar's followers, a particular one at that, from doing something to poor Kopa of he were to ever wander over there.

"Alright dad." Kopa said, he knew this was a serious subject, so he was being honest, although- he was curious.

"Promise me Kopa- promise me you won't go over there."

Simba was worried, he knew that Kopa would be curious- but that curiosity could be nothing more then that. Curiosity.

"I promise dad." Said Kopa as he nuzzled his fathers front leg, lightly tripping over Simba's large paw.

Simba and Kopa had been approaching pride rock during this conversation, now- they were passing the watering hole.

"Dad, can I get a drink?"

Simba nodded happily, pushing his son lightly on the rear end as he trotted off to the slack surfaces edge.

"Simba! Simba come here!"

It was Sarabi, she stood at the mouth of the lions den, yelling for her son and king.

"Kopa, I'll be right back ok?"

Simba ran up to the mouth of the den, going inside immediately with his own curiosity as to why he was being called for.

"What's the emergency?" Said Simba, looking around frantically.  
There was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen here.

"Nala and I were just talking about you when you were young."  
Said Sarabi, turning around slowly as she walked into the den with Simba, Nala, and a few other lioness' who were lazing about.

"So why do I have to be here?"

"We were just wondering if there were any other lioness' in your life." Said Nala, looking at her mate- she knew the answer, and if she was wrong, this conversation would take a drastic turn.

"Why would you..."  
Simba saw the look on Nala's face-_ answer the question or I'll pin you down in front of everyone._

Simba signed heavily. "No, there are no lions in the jungle- are we done here?"  
He walked over to his mate and nuzzled her gently.

Nala was correct.

"Yes love, we're done here."

Simba walked out of the den slowly, turning back twice to look at his gorgeous mate. Just as Simba reached the edge of the den, he turned to the watering hole.

"Kopa?"  
Simba said quietly as he ran to the perch of pride rock.  
"Kopa!"

Simba was yelling now, he couldn't find his son.  
_Where is he? It's only been a few minutes!_

The other lioness' came out of the den now, it was just before dark.  
Sarabi and Nala were at the forefront, being the highest ranking and most driven women in the pride.

"Find him! Break off into search parties and find him!"

Simba sounded desperately confused. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes moved in all directions quickly- scanning as far as he could see.

In the distance, there was a moving mass of something, to big to be a single cub.  
But possibly...

"An attack! The outlanders are here! They MUST have Kopa! That way!"

Simba pointed and the lioness' ran off in that direction at a very fast speed- staying together as they ran.

Some lioness' stayed behind. Simba himself stayed behind. He was the king, and the king wasn't supposed to leave, no matter what.

He could only watch as the lioness' ran off toward the scene, search parties all together, never having to do any searching at all.


	2. Outland POV

**OUTLAND POV**

The outlands were dry and barren, loose dirt kicked around the air and got into your eyes. Dead trees and shrubs littered the diseased landscape. Termite hills were common here, massive towers of dirt that soared up to the sky, leaving hollow cavities inside for these miserable lions. Let us not forget the creatures that built these mounds though. They would become lost in the matted fur of lions, nibbling on their skin- irritating them and making them itch. The outlands were not a suitable home for a single lion, let alone an entire pride. They were a pride now, they had been banished as a group- so they would live as a group, finally, they would come to odds, and recover as a group.

The lioness' even had a king and queen.

Their queen was a thin, sharply drawn lioness with a smile that made others quiver. She stalked where ever she went, giving hot and darting glances at everything with her blood red eyes, sharp black claws leaving markings in the ground as she moved. Zira didn't fear to yell- the contrary, she yelled all the time: at everyone. She had hatred in her heart and desperately wanted the death of her last mate avenged, or more particularly, to see her son and prince assume the throne- as he was promised by the late king.  
This goal's achievement meaning the death of the beloved pride land king. Or something similar to that.

She never really loved Scar, he was just a means to an end. She was queen now, and his death held a lower spot on the totem poll of life then her son's throne.

The outland's king- he wasn't really the king though, Zira had claimed the powers of ruling for her own, and he gave them willingly. He was more or less the adoptive father of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. But even then, Zira raised her own young- keeping them separated from the rest of the pride.

He had once served a great purpose, under Scar his designation was to silence those in need of silencing, and protect those in need of protection. Especially to enforce Scar's decisions. But now, Scar was dead. Zira saw little use in this lion any longer, yet he was still massively strong and intimidating, handsome even.  
He didn't have a true designation now, in fact, he really only gave the other lioness' his company. He was an incredibly kind and caring lion, his presence was greatly appreciated by all the woman. Always a kind man who would listen to you- help you- even love you. Zira didn't like him, but no one else truly knew why she didn't; he certainly liked her.  
although he is kind and caring here, under Scar this lion was a ruthless commander of the lions, he feared nothing- and he would kill regardless the reason.  
The last link to that fallen empire was this male. Scar's death was a striking blow to the regime, but now- their was Prince Kovu, Queen Zira, and King Kukuza.

"Kukuza! Get over here!" Screamed Zira, calling for Scar's second in command.

Her claws were digging into the stiff and dry dirt as she shouted, slightly annoyed that this timely man was taking his sweet moments to approach her. She had better things to do, she was a queen! And his lazing about shouldn't slow her down, not now anyway.

A hulking grey lion approached the termite invested area the outlanders were sitting on. His incredible black mane flowing ever so delicately away from his jaw- containing rows of sharp, hungry teeth.

His eyes were a pale grey, nothing like anyone had ever seen. So lurking and full of despair. They were green at one time, but his eyes faded for an unknown reason. most lions only ever remembered the grey eyes. Kukuza's eyes had seen things done by monsters- awful hate driven things. He'd been a part of it too.  
No wonder they were grey.

Beyond his massive bulk and build, were his paws. Clean white fur grew from his paws, and only his paws. Front and back.  
Kukuza was slightly younger then Scar, and older then Zira, but from his size and physique you'd never guess.

This was the lion who was ruthless- but also caring and loving. Kukuza.

"Yes Zira? Is your scheming complete?"  
He was slightly sarcastic when he said this, but he had a way of being flirtatious in everything he said to Zira, so she wasn't offended, but indeed annoyed.

His presence upset her usually, he was a fool, at least she thought so.

"Kukuza, the plan is to be put into action tonight! We will kidnap Simba's son!"

"How sweet of you to invite over your friends."

"No games Kukuza! This is serious!"

"Well, if you had a bad day just tell me, no need to shout."

He was so calm and dashing, smiling lightly with his grey orbs attempting to lock onto hers.

"Stop this!"

Zira was unsure if she wanted it to stop, she loved the aggressive banter, it was funny to her- and the attention didn't hurt.  
Scar never gave attention like this unless he wanted something, but Kukuza was so... genuine?

"You'll really mess up your voice from yelling Zira, maybe you just need a good cuddle."

Kukuza walked up to her, bumping the skinny creature with his rear playfully. He was starring down into her eyes, even though she wasn't looking at him. She never looked at him.

"I have something to-"  
"We."

Zira sighed aloud, standing corrected by the most flirtatious lion in Africa.

"**We** have a mission to carry out, and **we** need to get moving."

Her voice was low and almost growling, but Kukuza wasn't worried.

Zira was extraordinarily bright, she could get anything she wanted if she worked for it. Yet- she still could be trusted, considered a friend- not a friend of many. But a friend.

Kukuza loved this about her, he loved her. Sadly though, her emotions were very difficult to read, except for anger, so Kukuza never had much of a read on her.

_She only picked Scar because she likes power, she would have picked me..._

Kukuza told himself this often.

When Scar came to power, Kukuza rose to the top, but not high enough to win the love of Zira. If she had any love to give.

Now that the decisions had been made and the moments had passed, history written- Kukuza knew he put himself exactly where he was in life- no one else.

Zira had been planning Kopa's kidnapping ever since the moment of his birth. This day, no, night- would be the crown jewel of her achievements. Having Kopa stolen would weaken Simba enough for him to _hopefully_ turn the pride lands over to her.

"I suppose you have everything in order than." Said Kukuza.

"Yes, I have everything." Said Zira feeling slightly annoyed, rolling her eyes at his question- she felt young around him, he talked to her like she was something special.

"Where are the cubs?" Said Kukuza matter of factly.  
His facial expressions said _I got you now_. Feeling good about winning the conversation.

"I'm not bringing them." Said Zira quietly.

"Hun, could you go get them? I really want them to come. Ok?" Said Kukuza talking to one of his lioness friends- a woman who's mother served Kukuza devotedly.

Zira was furious, he had just undermined her! But even now, Kukuza outranked her. He was bigger and stronger too.

"She's so loyal to you, just like her despicable mother..."  
Zira spat the words like poison.

"Don't say such mean things Zira, today's supposed to be a good day for you- be happy!"

Zira shook her head, he was right, she should be happy. But not yet.

"I won't be happy until the plan is successful!"  
She was annoyed with the big grey male. Definitely.

"See, here come our-"

"My cubs! They're not yours!"

"Oh how you hurt me so... anyway here they come."  
Kukuza felt the sting of her words, he wasn't the father really, 66% of the time he wasn't the father of the three cubs.

"Fine. Lets go!" Said Zira angrily. She began her march to the pride lands. All followed.

**WITH KUKUZA & THE CUBS**

"Hey kids, are you ready to go." Said Kukuza sweetly. He loved cubs, so sweet and innocent.

"Thanks Hun." He said quietly to the lioness as she walked on, catching up with everyone else.

_What a man he is..._  
Thought Hun as she jogged off to catch up.

Kukuza had done awful things- but his moral code was unshakeable. An  
Within that code, he had a rule about caring for any and all cubs.

"Yes number 1, I'm ready!" Said Nuka excitedly. Scar never took Nuka out, so this was a special treat for him.

Scar called Kukuza number 1. Nuka was a little leader, he could see that. There was potential- but no one ever cared to recognize it.

"Ready dad." Said Vitani as she rubbed up against Kukuza's leg.

He wasn't _actually_ her father, but over time his parental instincts choose her as his daughter. Plus, Vitani really liked Kukuza, he was sweet and she saw this. It's good to have a nice dad around, especially when your mother is so _different_.

"Come on Kovu." Kukuza picked up the cub in his mouth, carrying him to the place where it would happen.

Kovu was practically newborn, only being birthed recently.  
He looked nothing like his father- thank the kings above for that...

Nuka scampered slightly ahead, looking back and stopping occasionally for them to catch up. Vitani walked at a closer range, wanting to be near her younger brother and father.

The four arrived at the scene just after everyone else, they were approximately a mile or so from the pride lands watering hole. The grass was tall, there was a circular clearing Kopa would be brought into, with Outlander lioness' hiding in said grasses waiting for the search parties, which would inevitably be sent by Simba.

Kukuza set the three cubs on a hill a short distance from the area the kidnapping would be taking place. The hill offered a commanding view of the clearing and grasslands.

Kukuza wanted Kopa to have friends to be with so he wouldn't be scared, so having the three around would be good.

Kukuza squinted his eyes, trying to improve his view on the clearing's surface.

"Now, you three will be accepting of this Kopa cub, right? No nonsense. Treat him like a any other lion." Said Kukuza calmly, no longer squinting.

The cubs all nodded lightly, even the young Kovu.

"Daddy, your not going down _there_ are you?" Said Vitani, not wanting to be left alone. The thought of being alone scared her, even if she had Nuka.

"No, no. This is your mother's plan. She'll do all the work, I'm just going to sit up here with you, and look fierce!"

Kukuza let out a slight roar for dramatic effect and then fell over laughing with his daughter resting in his mane.

Kukuza couldn't help but think about what was happening though.

_We're kidnapping not only a prince, but a son! His mother and father must be going insane wondering where he is, who he's with... Zira isn't their favorite person, so they'll have a fit!  
Hopefully he won't be too scared.  
She won't hurt him- it's her plan! Se won't deviate from her own plan._

Kukuza knew Zira, a lot more then he lead on to. She wouldn't do something rash- and if she did, he'd intervene. Simple as that.

_I'd hate to embarrass her though... In front of the pride landers. Then she'd have a fit too!_

Vitani settled down, sitting next to her father's front leg, Nuka to the right of her, and Kovu to Kukuza's right.

Zira was shuffling her paws in the dirt, definitely anxious, this was her first attempt at redemption- so she wanted success, she'd want success no matter what number the attempt was.

**WITH KOPA**

Kopa had been having a drink at the pride lands watering hole.  
He was alone.

He lapped up the water hungrily, slopping it up into his mouth and beyond his teeth.  
The water's previously slack, calm surface had been disturbed, now shaking and swishing.

A team of three outlander lioness' were watching him from the opposite side of the pool.

"Should we act now?" Whispered one.  
"Yes, you two take him from behind, I will approach from the front." Said another.

They continued around to the right, cutting Kopa off from pride rock.

_What's that? _Thought the lion cub as he stopped drinking and looked around.  
He spun around slowly, his small tail now between his legs.

There were two young looking lioness' approaching him from behind- sitting low in an attack stance.

Kopa tried to back up, closer to the water, but there was another, third lioness sitting behind him. Laying down actually, parallel the pool's edge.

"Hello little one, you're coming with us now." She smiled deviously, standing up, grabbing the terrified cub by the nap of his neck, running off, returning to the clearing.

The clearing where Zira was waiting.

Everyone grew silent, the time had come. Kopa was here, hanging from the mouth of a lioness, and promptly dropped onto the ground at Zira's paws.

Kukuza straightened up then.

"There's no need to be rough with him!"  
Kukuza said this lightly, knowing that Zira wouldn't listen regardless his orders.

Kopa slinked low on the ground, attempting to gain baring as to where he was, and more importantly- who he was with.

"Hello little one, you're going to do great things for me." Said Zira, showing her sharp teeth to the frightened Kopa. Claws outstretched, revealing their sharp glory.  
Eyes red like fire.

"Who... Who... Are you?"

Kopa grew increasingly scared at the sight of the woman's claws, he was shaking and he felt alone.

"In good time you little rat. In good time." She was glaring at the cub with burning hatred- so angry and upset by his presence. By his existence.


	3. The Decision(s)

. . . . . . . . .

Swahili: Kukuza  
English: Foster

Definition(s):  
1. Encourage or promote the development of (something regarded as good)  
2. Develop (a feeling or idea) within oneself  
3. Bring up (a child that is not one's own by birth)

. . . . . . . . .

The pride lands search parties all ran together, moving quickly with Nala and Sarabi in the lead.  
They were getting closer and closer to the clearing Simba had seen moments earlier.

The run felt like miles for Nala, knowing her child had been taken away from her by truly evil people. Her breath was hot, filtered quickly from her flaring nose and mouth, teeth bared and snapping in a scared rage.  
Nala's heart pumped rapidly, working beyond capacity only due to the above average strength provided by her motherly instinct for protection.

Sarabi ran with equal fury and devotion- her prince, her family, was in great trouble. Who ever had taken the cub were not allies, so a fight was expected to some degree.

Sarabi was strong, although memories of her loss- her devastation- upon discovering Simba's apparent 'death' from Scar were brought to the forefront from her dim warehouse of memory.

The lioness' continued their extraordinarily fast run to the clearing, seeing an opening in the tall grasses up ahead. The opening seemed like a door, a door that need be opened- but all prefer, rather to leave it as it was- falsify its existence.  
But they must push on for Kopa.

They entered the clearing, slower now, walking in attack ready positions so that nothing could surprise them. Each paw print made lightly, claws outstretched and ready.

"Kopa! Kopa are you alright!" Nala yelled with her voice cracking- her fears were realized, the outlanders had her son.

A loud, echoing snicker was heard from a lioness very close to Kopa.  
The woman's skunk like stripe and her bony body making her presence more obvious.

"Zira!" Spit Sarabi.  
Allowing her despise of the woman to slither off her tongue as she mentioned the repugnant name.

"How's you husband Sarabi?" Said Zira laughing louder now.

"How's yours Zira?" Said Sarabi, now quieting Zira.

Kukuza squirmed, hearing his desired position being filled with a dead man.  
No one noticed this, no one had noticed him, or the cubs.

"You shouldn't talk back you know, people get punished when they talk back."

"ATTACK!" Zira yelled in her husky voice as the outlander lioness' ran at their enemy, full force. Her red eyes like fire.

The small search party was out numbered by the entire outlander pride, a ratio of almost 3 outlanders to 1 pride lander.

Heavy and muscled paws flew through the air, seeming to break the sound barrier as sharp razor like claws swiped through another's fur. The occasional blood drawn and spilt. Roars and cries could be heard pouring from woman's mouths- they were all woman, after all. The outlander's relentless behavior and forceful pushings lead them to victory.

Nala and Sarabi were pinned to the ground by 4 lioness' each, they were both bruised- weakened by the extraordinarily well executed plan.

**~on the hill**

"What's happening number 1?" Asked Nuka, seeing that his mother had likely won.

Nuka was unsure how to feel, it was a surprise attack, a personal attack on a family. But they had won it, right?

Little did Nuka know, but Kukuza felt the same way- torn about the attacks personal nature, how it was designed to tear a family apart. For this reason, it was perfect that Nuka would ask Kukuza what was happening- truthfully the cub was searching for the right emotion, how to feel about the attack.

"Your mother's going to do a little gloating, offer the ransom, and return home with our guest." Said Kukuza in a slow and educational tone.  
His ears listening intently to every breath, his nose smelling every smell, his paws feeling every vibration.  
He was very alert, still weary of the plan's true nature.

**~back in clearing**

"Zira.. Don't you hurt him..." Threatened Nala before one of the lioness' holding her down swiped her face, silencing her.  
She was not bleeding seriously- but in poor condition.

Zira's grin was monstrous, she knew something no one else did.

"What? You mean like this?"

Zira picked up the small cub in her jaw, squeezing his nap far harder then appropriate.  
Kopa winced, scrunching his eyes closed and whimpering.

**~on the hill**

"Daddy- what's mother do..." Said Vitani in a whisper.  
She never did finish her question, because Kukuza leaped up from his spot, pouncing down into the clearing.  
His suspicions realized as truth through action.

**~back in clearing**

Zira was shaking Kopa in her mouth violently, leaving all the pride landers to watch in horror. Her head moving from left to right violently, flinging his small body like a sack- relentlessly flicking him around like he was already dead. Only an evil woman could be so capable- so willing to do this.  
Everyone was speechless- this was not part of the plan.

Kukuza jumped into the clearing, pushing Zira down, sending the cub flying a few feet away, his body lay still on the ground.

Kukuza looked back at the cub, seeing it lie still- not moving.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Zira as she stood up, eyes still like fire.

"What am I doing? What are you doing! You've killed the child! In all my years I've never killed a cub... How could you?"

Nala burst out into tears, so loud everyone heard her floodgates open as she sobbed deeply. Her chest rose and fell spastically. Her eyes irritated and her nose dripping.  
No one stopped her.

"Well, I, umm.." Zira was without an explanation. So she was honest instead.

"Of course I killed him! I wanted to!"

Big mistake.  
Kukuza was shocked and enraged by this response.

"You.. Wanted too? I have two rules Zira! an the most important one is that you DON'T HURT CUBS! Get out! Get out! This is it Zira! You're banished!"

All the lioness' gasped, from both prides. _Can he do that?_

"What? You can't banish me! I'm..."

"You're nobody! Now go..."  
Kukuza sounded so hurt, as if each word he spoke drove a spike into his soul.

He walked slowly up to Zira, who was shocked at the sudden expiration on Kukuza's submission.

He moved in close, maintaining eye contact with Zira while he walked, his empty grey eyes being filled with her red ones. Kukuza nuzzled her lightly. Whispering in her ear:

"I love you... I'm so sorry."

Before backing up slowly, licking her muzzle as he retreated closer to the not moving cub.

No one heard what Kukuza said, but they all saw the kiss, and Zira's crazed expression. She turned away, running off into the distance.

Kukuza was crying now, he approached the cub, turning his small body over with his large white paw.

Nala bellowed out again, sobbing with all of her body.

_Hey little guy.. Come on! You're alright, just a little shook up is all... Yeah, just a little shook up._

Kukuza pushed his muzzle into the cubs neck, moving its head slightly to the left, he seemed to be lifeless.

Nala couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't really see what was happening, but she wanted to be with her son. To grab him and take him away from here.

She bolted up, the 4 lioness' that were holding her down were still shocked at Kukuza's banishing of Zira, and his sudden compassion to a cub he didn't even know, so they were unprepared for this surprise movement.

Nala ran at Kukuza, ready to kill him. He turned sharply around, striking Nala out of the air and pushing her off to the side. He didn't know who was jumping at him, but he had to protect himself, and Kopa.

Kukuza had an extreme sense of obligation within him. He was a cursed man- when something happened, anything, he felt so obliged to help that he could very well become lost in his own antics.

_This cub is hurt because of me! I need to do something to rectify the situation..._

While Kukuza was in the pride lands, he spent much time with Rafiki, learning medicine and treatment.

"Chest compressions!" Said Kukuza quickly.

He rested his massive paw on the small cubs body. Making sure Kopa's head was back, he pressed lightly in repetition, stopping after multiple pushes to breath air from his muzzle to the muzzle of the cub.

Many of the lioness' were crying, from both prides. Kukuza was crying to, but he couldn't stop trying.

*cough *cough. Life sprang back into the small cub as he coughed out in pain from his violent encounter.

He was small, scared, but what was he to do?

"Who are you?" Said the small cub, his breathing was labored- but he was alive.

"Don't worry Kopa, your safe now, everything's going to be alright." Said Kukuza, still allowing tears to fall, although he was smiling now. Overjoyed that the cub had lived.

Kopa felt safe with this lion, he had a smile that made you feel he was a good man- not many people had a smile like that lion.  
He looked up from the cub, up toward the hill where his three cubs where sitting. Nuka was hiding behind Vitani.

"Vitani! Come here please!" Spoke Kukuza, loud enough so she could hear.

Vitani came running down the hill quickly, ready to help her father.

"Yes?"

"Watch over Kopa for me, will you?"

"Sure dad." Said Vitani, staring down at the cub who was the same age as her.  
Just smaller and weaker.

**WITH VITANI & KOPA**

"Are you alright?" Said a blurry shape above Kopa's head.

He reached out slowly, stroking its face with his paw- so soft and small like him. His vision was restored to see a beautiful, freckled lioness cub standing over him. Looking worried.

"You're beautiful." Said Kopa slowly, he felt like she was an angel.

Vitani blushed and took a step back, allowing her gaze to look somewhere else momentarily. She looked back.

"My name's Kopa." Said the injured cub, weakly smiling.  
His smile was breathtaking.

"My name's Vitani." Said the girl, her strange tuft of hair bobbing softly.

"Who was that?" Said Kopa, still seeking an answer to an old question.

"He's my dad. Like he said, your safe now. Ok?"

Vitani sat down next to Kopa, very closely, allowing him to rest himself against her body.

Kukuza looked up with anger and hatred in his eyes, a hatred no one had seen since Scar ruled the pride lands. His eyes looked more black then grey in that moment, his claws were extended.

"No one touches this cub!" Kukuza yelled to all who could hear him, and he was serious.  
Everyone in that crowd who was around when Scar was king knew that when number 1 said something, he was serious.

"Let them up." Kukuza ordered.  
The Outland lioness' stood away from their enemy, allowing them to stand, sit, or lay.

Sarabi was shocked, Kukuza had saved Kopa, ordered his protection, AND banishing his love for her doings- what had gotten into him? He'd never have done this before...  
Sarabi watched on, seeing what was still happening- unfolding.

Kukuza growled loudly, slowly approaching the lioness that had attempted to attack him.  
His large black claws leaving marks in the dirt with each step.

He rolled her over with his incredible white paw, allowing his sharp members to dig into her skin ever so lightly- just to cause slight discomfort.

_Gasp!_ "Nala?" Kukuza released his claws from her body, holding his position.  
His mouth and eyes were open wide. He hadn't seen this woman for a long while.

Strong and defining memories knocked at the door- but he ignored them, not wanting to have their presence on his mind's forefront. More specifically, not wanting to relive the bad times.

"Nala, oh my, I'm so sorry."

Kukuza attempted to clean one of her larger wounds. She rolled over slowly, cringing in pain as she did so, her view of her son was blocked by the massive grey lion.

His eyes returned to normal, his claws retracted.

"He's fine Nala, don't worry. I'm sorry I pushed you like that, I didn't know your intentions." Said Kukuza, realizing he used much more force then required.

_Force.  
Zira.  
Zira didn't __actually__ kill Kopa._

Kukuza turned around now, "you! Organize a search party and locate Zira, bring her to me!"

They turned to leave, but were stopped.

"Tell her I'm sorry, tell her I need her... back here... with me."

5 outlanders ran off in the direction Zira went.

Kukuza had just done something strange. He forgave Zira so quickly, his feelings for her clouded his better judgement.  
This would not happen again.

"Come on Nala, time to bring you home." Kukuza lifted Nala onto his back.

She was a light woman, not particularly heavy. She had always been beautiful, and it seemed her grace and majesty made her weightless.

Then walking over to Kopa:

"Hey little king, do you think I can carry you in my mouth?"  
Kopa was afraid, he didn't want to be hurt again.

"It's ok Kopa..." Said Vitani, lightly nuzzling the frightened cub, he liked this.  
Warm fuzzies hugging him on the inside, like a churning or a tickling.

"Thanks Vitani,"

Kopa ascended upward in Kukuza's jaws, he turned around, motioning for Vitani to come with him to pride rock.

The pride rock lioness' walked behind Kukuza, helping each other walk.

All of the outlanders walked with Kukuza. They were mixed in with the pride landers, all helping one an other just the way it was before.

Pride rock was fairly close, but Kukuza couldn't see it yet.

Sarabi was confused, deep in thought.  
She kept her gaze on the massive grey lion, wondering what had sparked his immense change and a few other things.

Nala was resting quietly on his back. The remaining tears she had shed falling into his fur- as well as the occasional drop of blood.  
He was big and warm, a nice place to rest- but she was in pain, and married. The lucky woman that nestled with him every night..l

Kopa dangled from his mouth. Kukuza seemed to grab the cub in a different way then usual- likely because the nap of his neck was just whipped about- and probably very sore.

The two prides continued to walk to pride rock, moving as a single unit- one indistinguishable from the other.


	4. The Return & The Night

Simba stood on the perch of pride rock, watching a large number of lions approaching his parade area.  
A grouping much larger then before.  
Simba gave no orders to the lioness' who remained at pride rock, the lions were returning slowly, not in a battle stance or formation.

The lioness' that remained behind stood up, trying to get a better view of the incoming lions.

_Who are they? Outlanders! Can't be.. There aren't that many..._

They were right, there weren't that many outlanders, the outlanders were limping with the pride landers, they walked as a unit. No separations. Kukuza lead the pack with a bruised and badly injured Nala on his back and a shocked but recovering Kopa in his mouth.

_Vitani really helped Kopa..._

"Kukuza!" Simba yelled in anger, seeing the massive black maned, white pawed, grey bodied monster approaching his territory.

Simba jumped down, running to him, only to see what Kukuza was carrying.

"Nala! Kopa! What did you do to them!" Yelled Simba in a commanding tone.

Kukuza kept walking, Simba didn't faze him at all. He wasn't being intentionally disrespectful, bet in truth he was in a deplorable mood- the king had allowed not only for his son to be lost, but his queen to be injured.  
Kukuza wasn't a man with a clean history concerning fighting and painful encounters, but woman and children? Never. Not ever.

Sarabi stepped forward, "Simba! It wasn't him! It was Zira! He... He saved Kopa!"

Simba moved back, now sitting, one of his paws held slightly above the ground in a curled stance.

"What?"

"It's true! Zira tried to kill Kopa and he stopped her! He saved your son, Nala to!"

Sarabi owed a great debt to Kukuza for saving her family that day. He had no true obligations, but he did it. She felt great pride in his actions.

Sarabi was aging slowly, but Kukuza still was so youthful, yet even wiser than Mufasa. She never realized how much she liked him. He did look good, after all, grey is a flattering color.

"Don't worry Nala, you're going to be all right, these cuts and bruises aren't anything Rafiki and I haven't seen before."

Kukuza placed Nala down on a shady rock, he spoke quietly in a comforting tone, not wanting to upset the woman who had been through a lot more then anyone else that day.

"Zazu!" Yelled Kukuza, taking command as he had done countless other times.  
His deep and thunderous voice arising from his heavy jaw.

Zazu was frightened, even more then Kopa had been. Scar was never very nice to Zazu, and he worried this cruelty would reflect into his number 1.

"Yes, number 1, how can I be of service?" Said Zazu frantically, he entered into a deep bow.

"Go get Rafiki, tell him there are many injuries and Kukuza needs his help."

"Yes sire!" Zazu flew away at a very fast speed, wanting desperately to get out of there.

"Why are you giving orders in my kingdom!" Yelled Simba, feeling ignored.

Kukuza ignored Simba's question, saying instead:

"Kopa, why don't you take Vitani around, she's never seen pride rock before."

"Sure!"

It looked like Kopa was badly hurt, but now, it seemed he was only unconscious for those few moments.

Kopa looked at Vitani, and they started off-

"Have Rafiki check you out first!"  
Both Simba and Kukuza yelled this at the same time.

They starred awkwardly at each other for a few minutes. Kukuza had heard many rants from Scar about this Simba lion- but that was a long time ago.

Simba had heard many stories about Kukuza as well, how he would kill anyone, feared no one, and was completely ruthless. Although, he had never talked to Nala about this lion's past...

"Answer me." Said Simba, slightly less confident in his question.

"Simba, it's not your kingdom- it's _our_ kingdom. Don't you see?"

The king was entirely confused.  
"What do you mean, _ours_?"

"Just as Zazu is passed on from king to king, so are my services. I worked loyally for Scar, I intend to work loyally for my prince, and I intend to work for you, if you'd like."

Simba was now, utterly confused.

"You can't work for me. You killed for Scar, an enforcer! I don't need one of those."  
Simba said, practically stepping on Kukuza's career.

"I didn't..." Kukuza stopped himself, thinking:  
_Yes, I did. _  
He killed people. It was that simple. He wasn't going to lie to Simba.

"I did, but that was then. I have a family now. I beautiful daughter, two sons, I'm not the same lion. Ask anyone... Ask your wife! Your son!"

Kukuza cringed at the thought of what he would have done in that situation three years ago.

"What if you' have changed? What do you want from me?"

Kukuza was offended by this comment.

"You think I want something? I don't want something. I want this pride to prosper! Come this way."

Kukuza walked up pride rock, standing on the perch usually reserved for the king- and the king alone.  
Simba followed, meeting him there, standing by his side and looking over the lands.

"Do you see Simba, everyone is _together_. There is one pride here, all helping each other."

They... are loyal to Scar."  
"They are loyal to me, and I am loyal to the king."

Simba was shocked by this, Kukuza's blatant honesty.

Kukuza spoke again:  
"Simba, I've done a lot of bad, but I've done more to help you then you could ever know."

_How can I learn to trust him... He's admitted to killing people! But, he says he's changed._

"But don't you think I killed Scar! Doesn't Zira think I killed Scar?"  
Simba knew he had Kukuza now, or so he thought.

"I saw the body- you have much bigger paws then a hyena... and what Zira thinks is now irrelevant."

Kukuza saw Scar after his death, not witnessing it- but observing the body. The scratches were too small to belong to a fully grown lion, so were the bite marks.

Simba asked a question, a new question that came into his mind just now.

"What good have you done that I don't know about?"

A true test of loyalty, was he telling the truth? Or was he lying to make the king respect him and trust him?

"Hakuna matata."

Simba nearly fell down at the words.

"How... where did you learn that?"

"I was there, I was there when you learned it."

Simba's nearly fell again.

"No one... we were-"

"- your senses were not keen as a cub Simba, and that warthog or the meerkat wouldn't have noticed me if I were standing right in front of them- and I was."

"How did you find me!"

"I can find anyone."

Simba was mortified, he had been stalked, and he didn't even know it.

"How long?" (Had Kukuza been secretly watching young Simba)

"Not a few days, a short time really."

"Why were you there, why did you look for me?"

Kukuza sighed, looking down and biting his lip.

"Scar had his doubts about whether you had died or not."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were dead."

"Why!"  
Simba was... proud? This feeling inside of him was strange and alien, he had been protected for no reason at all.

"I don't hurt woman, or cubs. You were a cub, and you were in safe hands, far away, it was unfair that you believed your fathers death was your fault; but if I revealed myself- everything would have fallen apart."

"Thank you."  
Simba trusted this man now. He had saved his life, never mentioning it, never using it against him, never doing anything to force the situation toward his advantage. Kukuza deserved this much applause, as little as it was.

"Come king, we should eat." Said Kukuza with a happy and warm smile, rubbing up against Simba's side as he spoke, like a dad, making his son comfortable and easing the mood.

"There may not be enough food for everyone."  
Simba was right, hunting was minimal that day, but there was _some_ food.

"Simba, there is always enough food."  
Said Kukuza, remembering the plight Scar forced the pride lands into- a time when he, number 1, had to hunt to feed everyone.

Simba chuckled at this comment- knowing that the pride lands had been in worse condition, a time when there was even less food.

Rafiki approached:

"Kukuza! Good ta' see ya' me boy! Ho' ya' bean?" Rafiki walked to his old friend, the big grey happy lion.

"Rafiki! It's been a while hasn't it! The last time I saw you was... The birth of Vitani? Right?"

Rafiki nodded his head. It had been almost a year, if not more.

"So how are your-"  
"That's confidential."

Kukuza cut Rafiki off in a flash, demanding his silence so sternly, yet still looking friendly and happy.  
Simba didn't know what was going on- but it was between Rafiki and Kukuza. He was hiding something, guarding something intensely, and Rafiki knew.  
The mandrill looked equally surprised at first, but the he reeled back on his walking stick when he realized what he almost said out loud. Rafiki's eyes were understandably apologetic, which Kukuza excepted with his still smiling face. So cool.

Simba broke the silence:

"Will you stay for supper Rafiki?" Said Simba, not wanting to ruin, or, interrupt, their moment.

"Na na na, I ca'not stay! I mus' be goin' dank you!" Rafiki moved away now, leaving the two lions at the mouth of the pride's den.

The two males had been walking off the perch of pride rock while they talked, avoiding whatever it was that just happened with Rafiki.

The prides feasted that day, eating a decent meal of antelope, and zebra.  
There was enough food for everyone.

There were slight tensions before dinner, but after- everyone was reacquainted, even complimenting each other on their fighting skills.

the meal had ended late, it was dark, the lions of both prides were settling down to sleep in the den. They all would fit, at one time, they all had lived in there together.

Sarabi watched as Kukuza traveled inside, carrying his young prince, with his two other adoptive children walking at his paws, looking up at him as if he was a god.

Sarabi felt so strange around Kukuza, when he was in power- he was feared by everyone. But Sarabi saw the way he looked at those cubs.

_They're not even his and he loves them so much!_

Sarabi couldn't remember the last time she felt butterflies in her chest.

"Go on in, make yourselves comfortable! Kopa will certainly show you somewhere to sleep."

Vitani smiled at her fathers comments, she was beginning to like Kopa, how nice he was and how he treated her like a lady. She lost her mother this morning when she ran off, but now, she had a new friend.

The cubs ran inside together, leaving Kukuza standing at the mouth of the den. Simba had already retired for the night, and so had everyone else as far as he knew.

"What a lovely daughter you have Kukuza."  
Said Sarabi, walking up to him slowly. Her wounds still hurt, so she leaned on Kukuza for support. She would have leaned up against him regardless.

"Thank you Sarabi. So, how are you."  
Kukuza was sincere, he had seen the awful things that had happened to this strong woman.

"Oh just a few cuts and bruises, nothing time won't heal."

"No Sarabi. How are you, really. How are the things that time _can't_ heal."

Sarabi was taken aback by his sudden interest in her mental state. She never knew he cared about anyone really.

"When Mufasa was killed and Simba went missing, I was very distraught."  
Sarabi felt as if she was choking. She hadn't talked about that moment... Ever.

"I had nothing to do with those actions, I played no role in that moment."

Kukuza finished, but then felt more was necessary.

"I truly am sorry Sarabi, if I had the ability to have stopped those events, I would have."

Sarabi felt as if she was going to cry, Kukuza wasn't given rank until long after Scar became king, almost 4 months. So at the time he hadn't the power or presence to stop them from occurring.

"Simba told me, about what you did for him, he told Nala too."

"I couldn't tell you or Nala, I'm so sorry Sarabi, but if you knew he was alive, Scar would have sniffed you out quickly, and I wouldn't be able to protect you, or Nala, or Simba."

"No need to be sorry, you did something amazing, then, and now, you've saved my family twice."

"Thank you Sarabi, I'm humbled by your appreciation."  
He smiled, happy his actions were positively affecting someone.

"What about you Kukuza, how have you been?"

"Since those cubs, I've felt a new, so much more fulfilled then before."

Kukuza said this without hesitation. He meant it when he said that he was happier now then ever.

"I'm also sorry about the way you were treated, when you were hit."

Kukuza referred to the moment Sarabi was struck by Scar for not obeying his orders.

"Thank you ku..."

"No. I should have intervened. My new perspective tells me that my lack of action was wrong. Can you forgive me for these things?"

Kukuza bit his lower lip, realizing he was being slightly pushy with her.

They were the only two lions left from the same age group. So Kukuza felt it necessary to make amens with the woman who very well may have been the most hurt by all of this.

Sarabi nuzzled Kukuza, rubbing the top of her head against his mane, feeling how large and soft the black fur was. And also how short and coarse the grey fur felt to the touch.

"You've changed Kukuza."

Need Sarabi say more? The ruthless commander was now the soft and kind father, a change so sharp it seemed illogically preformed.

"Do you like the changes I've made?"

Thy were still close, each other side by side, rubbing grey and peach fur together.  
Kukuza was smiling, and Sarabi had her eyes closed, right ear nestled into his mane as she stood, thinking of a response.

"You're a wise lion, the changes you've made are wonderful."

Sarabi added in another remark, nuzzling deeper into his mane with her eyes still closed, her body heat projecting into him, his heat projecting into her like an arrow.

"Kukuza, why do you do what you do?"

He laughed at the questions repetition, answering it promptly, not wanting to offend her with his laughter. He spoke slowly, rolling the heart warming words roll off his tongue and into the air.

"Woman, cubs, and family, are three things worth fighting for Sarabi."

Her heart seems to skip a beat. She didn't know what to expect- but whatever it was she did expect, he said the right thing, Sarabi was bubbly and comfortable in his mane, so satisfied and joyous.

Kukuza's smile grew larger and warmer as he looked out over the darkening landscape, seeing the pride lands in a state of calmness and peace. Everything felt so well composed in that moment, like it was meant to be.

"So, where am I to sleep?" Said Kukuza, breaking the touch between the two and moving closer to the den.

Not that he wanted to break away from that moment, but different things held a higher importance and practicality.

He never did sleep in the den before, he always slept outside- he felt like he could be of better use at a guarded vantage point then in a cave. But today was a different day, a new day.

"Over here." Sarabi laid down, patting with her paw an area just behind her.

Kukuza walked into the den quietly, not wishing to disturb anyone, laying down slowly next to Sarabi.

She smiled and placed her head on Kukuza's paw. The white fur was soft, much softer then anything she had ever felt.  
Her body wriggled closer to his, seeking his warmth and form as cushion from the cold African night. It had been a long while since Sarabi had someone to sleep with.  
But never before like this.

She slept happily in that position, offering the occasional purr.  
Her mind was fun and adventure, rife with good feelings and soft music. Similar only to a sunrise- a beautiful sunrise, one you would have never expected, just rising from the ashes of the landscape and soaring to the sky, standing tall with the stars and kings above. She nestled closer into him, practically using his mass as a pillow.

Kukuza did not fight this advance, he reluctantly welcomed it. Zira refused to sleep anywhere near him, never in the mood for a good cuddle- even a light rub. Kukuza loved to cuddle, it made him feel safe and comfortable, he'd never cuddled before. But he knew he'd like it, and he did.

Sarabi was a strong woman, indeed a noted queen. Her body was heavily built and stable, yet still maintaining the soft edges and sloping curvatures more attractive lioness' possessed. Her peachy fur was rather soft, although Kukuza was in contact with very little of it.

Stop, that's a lie, he was in contact with her entire back, them very nearly spooning.

Her toes were of a lighter color- as is her chest fur.  
She was most distinguishable by her face, a largely set jaw- of course maintaining femininity and beauty, with loud and witty eyebrows high above orange eyes.

Kukuza couldn't help but wonder where Zira was, and also why Sarabi was so nice to him.

_I'd done nothing but evil! And now she offers me a spot to sleep next to her? This feels so wrong, yet, I'm comfortable. I haven't received this much care and attention since..._

Kukuza couldn't think of a time when he'd felt more at home, more cared for. Not in a way a child can care for you, but a peer.

Kukuza's sleep was intermittent, he had too many doubts in his mind then he could bear to handle.

_Do I like Sarabi?_


	5. The Morning

**_Simba stirred, he had an awful headache, and was not in his usual sleeping spot. He wasn't in the den at all, the king was on the perch of pride rock- lying there.  
His eyes felt heavy, not wanting to really open up, but Simba struggled on, keep trying._**

**_As he swiveled his head in both forward directions, he saw that the pride lands were dry and barren, deep storm clouds set on the horizon- carcasses of animals lay strewn about at random._**

**_"What happened?"  
Simba stood up, questioning the condition of his pride._**

**_Thunder clapped in the distance, the sky lighting up in a purple/white flash moments before._**

**_His pride!  
"Where is everyone?"_**

**_A deathly, painful, thunderous moan of pain and agony filled the air- only amplified by the features of pride rock.  
It could have been more thunder, but the king's instincts told him otherwise._**

**_"Nala?"  
That voice could only belong to one lioness- the queen, his mate, the mother of his cub- she was in trouble._**

**_Simba ran into the den of pride rock, only to see the delusional horrors taking place inside._**

**_Kukuza ripped into Nala, piece by peace tearing her to bloody shreds. She had been screaming- her legs broken ever so simply, the loud crack of bone filling the air as the male's weight crushed her limbs. after that- her ribs- one by one. Now any and all strength had escaped her body, she hadn't a single breath left. She was dying._**

**_Simba stood back and watched, held still by something he couldn't see, he struggled- but it was no use._**

**_"Kukuza stop! You're killing her!"_**

**_"I know."  
His voice was dark and evil, Scar himself would whimper at its sound.  
He laughed deeply, his eyes looking red and hot._**

**_The large grey mass moved slowly over to a figure, lying down- sleeping maybe.  
Nala lie on the ground behind him, tears falling from her eyes and blood oozing from her mouth as her final moment neared.  
Kukuza continued to grow nearer the sleeping figure._**

**_"Mom!"  
It was Sarabi, she sat there- definitely sleeping._**

**_"Run mom run! He'll kill you!"_**

**_Kukuza maintained eye contact with Simba, taking pleasure from watching the boy suffer- helpless as he was._**

**_The woman continued to sleep as the male raised his paw, the white fur stained red with the queen's blood, and soon to be dampened again by more of the same juice.  
The paw came down sharply. Simba was screaming._**

The king shook violently, lifting his head with great speed- his eyes wide open. He was panting heavily, his breath quick and shallow.  
Nala rest peacefully by his side, her warm and loving presence calming his nerves, her sweet and pretty scent wrapping around his muzzle, telling him to _slow down._

It was still dark out, there was nothing in sight. The den was just blackness, void of any light.

_It was a dream Simba, just a dream. He'd never..._

It was dark alright, but Simba heard something. Purring?

_Mom!_

He looked on, seeing a light outline of his mother, and even worse, a light outline of Kukuza. Very close to her, they were both sleeping.  
Smiles and purrs.

_He's only been here for... Who does he think... Urrgh!_

Simba laid back down, closing his eyes and feeling frustrated. His head rest on his paw as he slowly but surely- drifted back to sleep.  
The king was not sure what he might have seen, but if Kukuza was forcing himself on her, he'd be in trouble.

It was early morning in the pride lands. Orange and yellow glimmers of sunlight projected themselves into the den, illuminating the sleeping bodies of lioness' and lions. There was no breeze inside the den, but when Kukuza stepped outside, he could feel the light and gentle African wind flowing through his mane, he felt at home again. When Kukuza stood to exit the den moments earlier, he was careful not to awaken anyone else. Although, some of the lioness' were stirring, it was early morning- dawn. Just the time that the hunting party would go out and catch everyone breakfast. More food then usual today, now that the outlanders were staying. Of course, more lioness' then usual would be hunting this morning as well.

Sarabi had been hunting regularly for many years now, so waking up early was not a problem for this stronger and wiser woman.

Her eyes opened slowly, realizing that Kukuza was no longer sleeping next to her, but instead, standing on the perch of pride rock- looking out over the land.

_Everyone else is still sleeping, so, I'll go talk to him._

Sarabi figured at first that something was wrong with him, but then realization over came her.

_He hasn't been home, truly home, for over a year. _  
And that was reason enough to be up early, out there like he was.

Sarabi treaded lightly out to the perch where he was standing.

Kukuza looked excellent at this time of morning, at any time of day really. His grey body was still, refusing to bend or bow to the winds soft pushing's. his paws so white, in great contrast to the African surroundings. His mane was a creation of time, a wonderful casting of his face, decorated with perfectly sculpted bone structure. His mane was swept back lightly, as if styled.  
Although his body was grey in color, it was not age, this was natural, giving him an added respectability- one he truly didn't need.  
His mane, black as it was, was not greying as it might. He appeared so youthful. The mane's specific color was not jet black, but a subtle matte color that was demanding, yet soft.

She starred at his body, her eyes following the tracings of muscle and flesh, his large and heavy bones supporting the wonderful bulk.

"Good morning, Kukuza." Said Sarabi as she nuzzled his side lightly.  
He turned his head sharply, meeting his face with hers.

He opened his eyes slowly, they had been closed tightly up until that moment.

"It is, truly, a beautiful morning."

Kukuza was smiling, revealing his pearly white teeth ever so slightly. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in from his nose. The clean scent of the grassy plains filled his nostrils, along with a different smell, a woman's smell.

"How was your sleep?" Said Sarabi

"Not very pleasant, I had a lot on my mind."

_Me too._ Thought Sarabi.

"What was on your mind?" She was curious to see if he was thinking what she was.

Kukuza's smile dispersed, and he began to walk down pride rock, off the right side and over near a tree where he sat. Sarabi followed.

"So what is it?" Said Sarabi in a caring and sweet tone. She sat in front of him, her eyes locked with his, only a few feet away.

"I feel doubt." Said Kukuza, he looked at Sarabi, giving her a look that said _let's leave it at that._

She pressed on, not wanting to hurt him, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What kind of doubt?"

Kukuza waited a long time to answer, licking his lips before he spoke.

"The kind of doubt you feel when one thing you believed all your life if overpowered by someone else."

_Thing! I should have said thing! Not someone, something! Maybe she didn't notice?_

She did.  
"Who?"

"You."

He told the truth, but not the whole truth, he would stay quiet- not volunteering information, but not lying either.

"What am I changing?"

"Please, all in good time, but we should digress before I run away or do something childish and silly."

Sarabi puckered her lips, mentally patting herself on the back for a mystery solved.

"Does this have something to do with Zira?"

Kukuza sighed, Sarabi was a smart woman- maybe too smart.

"only half, she only had to do with half of it."

Sarabi felt worried suddenly, her curiousity and train of thought forced into retreat by unrelated and new emotions. They would return, the thoughts, resurfacing in the form of more questions, but not now.

"Did she do something to you?"

he chuckled, still making eye contact with her, briefly slipping his gaze to the topside of his paw, but looking back at her after a short amount of time.

"Sarabi, there are two things you should know about Zira and I, one, I care about her a lot, I'd protect her in every and any situation. Secondly, she doesn't really like to spend time with me, we don't socialize often."

Sarabi lit up, realizing something, the mystery not being solved- deepening.

"So Zira is half of it, and I'm the other half?"

"I think so."

he was sure of himself, but he left the comment vague- trying to change the topic. Did he want to? Probably not.

"I'm filling Zira's role, and I'm changing you because I spend time with you and she didn't?"

Sarabi's heart filled with butterflies, Zira meant a lot to him- so did she mean a lot to him too?

Kukuza need not speak, his gaze and smile confirming Sarabi's conclusion.

"What am I, what role do i play in your life?"

his eyes, his sad grey eyes, glimmered green for only a second, he looked hurt, confused, and unsure of himself. But strong, always strong.

"You're... The more time we spend together, I have a feeling your role will become clear, as will my role in your life. I hope my hardness doesn't upset you."

"you don't upset me, you're soft, I just know it."

"maybe I am. Maybe..."

He smiled genuinely, happy she thought highly of him.

She smiled back, happy he was happy, and that he had vague plans of spending time with her.

he reached out, placing his large soft white paw on top of her smaller one, the pads of his paw rubbing her calmly, she looked down, seeing his reaching effort.

He released, pulling his paw back, he was being to quick, it was inappropriate. But she didn't protest, so he didn't apologize.

Sarabi changed the subject for Kukuza's sake:  
"You know, the hunting party will be leaving any time now, preferences?"

Kukuza closed his eyes momentarily and smiled.

"How nice of you to offer, but- may I ask something of you?"

"Sure or course, anything." Said Sarabi in a confident tone.

Before Kukuza could tell her, Nala stepped outside.

"Good morning Sarabi, Kukuza..." Nala let this word linger on her tongue. She had something to say to him, but needed to do it privately, _maybe later._

"Good morning Nala, Kukuza we can talk more..."  
Sarabi was interrupted by Kukuza.

"Sarabi, what I wanted to ask you was if I could hunt with the group this morning. It's been a while, over a year now since I hunted for _this_ pride."

Nala was surprised that Kukuza would ask this. _Men don't hunt! What a strange request..._

Sarabi felt incredibly happy. She enjoyed hunting with Kukuza back in the day, it was so peaceful and fun. Even if back then he was all business.

His memories of her mustn't of been particularly good, because Sarabi was very bitter, and also a complete 'hot mess' which she really never got over until Simba came back.

"Well..."  
"Of course you can come with us Kukuza!" Said Sarabi, interrupting Nala's dismissal.

"Thank you Sarabi, I'll try not to catch more then you."

"looks like that time you wanted to spend with me is starting early."

"We'll enjoy it, hunting is a good start."

Kukuza and Sarabi chuckled at this, leaving Nala at a total loss. She didn't understand the premise of their past, and seemingly new, closeness. She was only a young girl when Sarabi and Kukuza were hunting together.  
Keeping the pride alive, barely.

Many more lioness' awoke then, from both prides. Once a sizable party of 15 or so was established, Nala gave orders concerning how and where the prey would be caught.

Kukuza remained close to his past pride mates and Sarabi, not acquainted closely with anyone else.

The party stalked low in tall grasses, approaching a herd of antelope from behind. Kukuza wasn't the exact color for hunting- black and grey didn't really match the surroundings.

But for his size, he was an excellent hunter.  
Nala called him forward with her tail. "Pick one." She whispered to him in a no nonsense manner.

"Go on my mark."  
Moments later, Nala flicked her tail again, and like a machine, Kukuza darted at an immense speed into the antelope heard, with multiple lioness' in his wake.

Sarabi stayed back to watch him work.

Kukuza's muscles expanded and contracted beneath his skin so precisely, his physique moving at an incredible pace.  
Tendons and joints flexing as he leaped upward, taking one of the largest antelopes in the group down to the ground. To see him hunt was an incredible process.

Sarabi was mesmerized by his skill, a lion of that size and of that wisdom, able to successfully lead a team of lioness' into a pack of antelope, leaving every single hunting mouth with prey to drag home.

Kukuza returned to the group feeling satisfied in his work, after all, when hunting- the usual targets are the small and weak, not the big and strong.

"Wow Kukuza.." Every one there said a different form of that phrase, all the lioness' were amazed that he could capture such large prey, even at his older age.

"I still got it." He said smiling as he walked past Sarabi with the deceased prey on his back.  
He was flirting with her, he had an opportunity- and not taking it would be foolish, there was a time to be humble, but now? A little gloating wouldn't hurt.

"Yes you do..."

Sarabi was drooling slightly, her eyes giving Kukuza's back side the up and down as he returned to pride rock.  
As he walked past, his masculine scent filled the air in front of Sarabi, lingering for what seemed to be a lifetime. It was crisp and cool. Smelling so clean and inviting, like oranges and pine needles.

_Do I..._  
Sarabi's thought was interrupted by the queen:

"Do you need a moment?" Said Nala with a raised eyebrow at Sarabi.

Sarabi was entirely startled by Nala, she didn't know anyone was watching her.

In her surprised state, Sarabi tripped, falling onto the ground.

Nala laughed, also falling over at her step mother's gawking stare.

The two walked back to the pride silently.

_I couldn't have feelings for him... _  
Sarabi finished her though, still unsure whether she believed the butterflies in her chest.

**WITH KOPA**

Kopa awoke slowly from his long nights sleep, he didn't sleep with his mother or father that night like he usually would, instead, he slept by Vitani, wanting to keep her company in this strange new place.

"Tani.. Wake up." Nuka padded his sister lightly on the side until as stirred.

"Alright Nuka." The small cub let out a small roar, a morning yawn.  
She stretched her front paws out, leaving her tail sticking up in the air, with her rump high up as well.

"Where's dad!" Vitani looked around, but didn't see him.

"Number 1 went hunting with the others." Said Nuka, feeling in control of the situation.

"Kopa, wake up." Vitani rubbed the tuft of hair atop her head against Kopa's body, he flipped over then, stretching his 4 legs and his claws.

He yawned lightly.  
"Good morning, how was your night, did you like it here?" Said Kopa, desperately wanting to impress Vitani with his lifestyle, he didn't know why, but he wanted to look good around her.

"It was fine!" Said Vitani laughing, she pushed the stretching prince over, knocking him onto his side.

"Very funny... So, what do you want to do until breakfast is served?" Said Kopa, now excited to enjoy the new day.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could play tag."

"What's tag?"

Vitani's head tilted to one side, her eyes looked confusedly at Kopa, her entire body not registering what this game was.

"You've never played tag before? Come on I'll show you!"

Kopa had never met someone who didn't know how to play tag, yet, he had never met anyone as special as Vitani before either.

Kopa led Vitani out of the den and out to the watering hole area,

"So like this." Kopa extended his paw and touched Vitani's shoulder blade.

"So now, you have to try and tag me, like that."

Kopa backed up now, waiting for Vitani to make a move.

She ran towards him, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground.

"Tag!" Her face read excitement, she felt like she had won, which she had.  
"Wow Vitani... I didn't think you'd be so good at this."

They both sat there for what seemed like ages, Vitani looking down into Kopa's eyes, Kopa looking up into Vitani's. they were mesmerized like this together. Stuck.  
They felt like friends that had known each other for years, when they had just met the past day.

The two stood up slowly, both looking out over the large pool of drinking water.  
Sitting side by side, only inches apart.

"Vitani, when I'm king, I'll make sure you get everything you want, life will be perfect!" Kopa sounded so optimistic of the future.

Vitani was flattered that someone cared about her future other then her father.

"Thanks Kopa. That.. That means a lot."

Vitani nearly cried at Kopa's kindness. Her eyes became wet, she was shaking slightly.

Kopa saw the possibility of tears and reacted.

"No! No, Vitani don't cry, I don't want to see you cry! I promise that everything will be alright. Ok?"

Kopa's voice sounded worried, he wanted to make her feel... Well, he didn't know how he wanted to make her feel by saying this, but crying was NOT it.

"Don't worry Kopa, I'm fine, it's Just... No ones ever cared about me like that... Other then my father. I care about you to Kopa, I'm sorry I worried you." Vitani added in as she returned to normal.

They both locked eyes and shared a confident smile.  
Kopa's breathtaking smile...

The roar of their king ended their time together, Kopa looked off to his side, seeing his father standing on pride rock- announcing breakfast.

Vitani took a step in the direction of pride rock. Kopa spoke:

"I'll race you to the food!" He ran off in that direction, Vitani followed, but Kopa's head start gave him the win.

"Wow!" Said both Kopa and Vitani.

Kopa hadn't seen an antelope that big- and dead- ever.  
Vitani hadn't seen that much food her entire life.

Kukuza walked around it from the other side, greeting his daughter.

"Good to see you up and out, what have you been up to?" Said Kukuza in a baby style voice.

"Kopa taught me how to play tag! I won!"

"That's my proud little warrior!"

Kukuza smiled down at his daughter, she lightly nuzzled his paw with her face.

"It's good to see you back to normal Kopa, you were pretty roughed up- a strong lion's soul is within you."

Kopa gave a slightly arrogant smile at the comment, feeling grateful that Vitani heard her dad say that to him.

Hun approached from behind Kukuza, now standing next to him- she looked up into his eyes, more specifically his face. She waited a few moments before she spoke.

"Kukuza?"

He parted his gaze from the smirking cubs, attention now directed at the lioness.

"Hello Hun, what did you need?"

She moved her lips to the side, thinking of how to word her next thought.

"Let's go for a walk, would you like that?"

It was a risky category- a one time shot, but it was enough.

"I would-" Kukuza turned back to the kids, "run along now, breakfast will start any minute- so don't go to far, daddy will be right back ok Vitani?"

He said, sweetly starring at his young daughter, eyes like spotlights illuminating her life's stage.

She rubbed up against his paw, saying:

"Alright dad, don't get lost!"  
Kopa and Vitani laughed at the comment, Kukuza rolled his eyes playfully.

Hun blushed at the sight of a perfect family moment.

"Come on Vitani."  
Kopa rubbed up against her before they both headed back in the direction from which they came.

"Kukuza I..."

"Hun, what is it? I had a bad nights sleep so please be gentle with my mind... my eyes even hurt more then usual..."

_I shouldn't have said that! Maybe she didn't notice?_

Hun was preparing to drop the bomb shell on him, so her mind was far to busy to distinguish the strangeness of his comment from everyday speech.

"It's just that something feels different around here! Like loves in the air... you know? You just get that feeling?"

She sound so unrealistic and dreamy, Kukuza didn't really know what to say but this:

"Hun you're so young! Your mother and I had barely finished raising you not a year ago! You're what, 2 and a half years old? You can't be in love yet! Besides, their aren't any boys around here your age!"

She rolled her eyes, pawing his mane.

"Love can surprise anyone, at any age, and I'm not talking about me."

"Then who are you talking about?"

Did he really want to ask that question?  
She giggled again, that beautiful-young-girl-laugh woman have.

"Go eat with your family, don't worry about it."

She strolled off, leaving the conversation a void- a hole without enough information to fill it back up.  
Kukuza thought deeply as breakfast began.


	6. After Breakfast

The breakfast meal was wholesome and filling to all who ate. Even Simba was impressed that Kukuza captured such a large antelope.  
Before, Kukuza was just an older lion who caused trouble, with a visible infatuation for Zira- and a true, everlasting love for her, nay, his cubs.

Now, the lioness' of Simba's pride looked at Kukuza as a suitable mate. He was very fit, demonstrated in excess through his hunting. He was wise, strong, attractive, protective, great with cubs.  
He was approached periodically throughout that meal with woman introducing themselves and congratulating him on his kill.

Kukuza said to each of them that the food was not for him, but for them. He meant nothing by this, only insinuating they enjoy the meat. From the lioness' perspective, he was being humble and witty. They all were madly intrigued by him toward the end of that meal.  
His scent and smile did nothing to keep them away. Kukuza was rife with unfounded confidence, as if he knew how the conversation would go before it began- so comfortable and breezy. The women gawked and swooned.

Although, the outlanders knew none of those woman had a chance with him, he was indeed madly in love with Zira. Even after her incident, the search party hadn't returned yet.  
Although, it would be a lie to say the outlander lioness' weren't looking at Kukuza in a different light, he was acting very warm to all the ladies, and his emotional compass may be pointing at a new love by now.

Beyond the knowledge of everyone, Sarabi knew that Kukuza wasn't interested in these young and useless girls. He preferred something to hold that wasn't completely limp, something with a little fire and soul.  
Not many had these features. Did she?

_I'll talk to him tonight, I have to ask him this question._

Ever since Sarabi saw Kukuza banish Zira, she had been pondering a question, a question only he could answer, and then, a follow up question.

Sarabi was enjoying the meat provided by Kukuza, it tasted so much better knowing _he_ caught it.

Only one lion in this situation knew the truth, feelings are best known by he who summons them from the depths of his heart, and Kukuza was at war with those emotions.

Yes, he was infatuated with Zira, but when he compared her to a _different_ woman he was beginning to like, she just didn't stand a chance; her absence from the pride did nothing in her benefit.

**WITH SIMBA**

"I can't believe all the attention he's getting! He's old enough to be those girls father!"  
Simba was upset that his masculinity was being upstaged by a big grey teddy bear.

"Simba don't complain." Said Nala, who found it amusing her king was so wound up about the new male.

"After all, there's food here this morning courteous of that big grey teddy bear."  
Nala was right, and she read Simba's mind.

Simba looked down into his food and continued to eat silently, mumbling this and that about his own strength and hunting ability. (Even though Simba couldn't hunt for his life)

Kukuza would look up occasionally to see Kovu nibbling on a bone, Vitani talking to Kopa about games and such.

"Where's Nuka?"  
Kukuza looked around slowly, he wasn't alarmed, Nuka preferred to eat alone.

"There he is."

Kukuza couldn't help but smile at his young son. The boy took great advantage of number 1's prowess, creating himself his own cloud of females. Although, he was having a much more difficult time satisfying them with enough flirtatious conversation to to peak interest.  
One young and particularly beautiful lioness was attentive to Nuka's words in a way beyond normal curiosity.

"I'll talk to him later." Said Kukuza, chuckling as the next lioness moved in to introduce herself.

Breakfast ended, and everyone disembarked to complete their daily tasks of what ever.

Kukuza walked up pride rock and off to the side, he would visit the smaller, secluded den Scar formerly called home.

It wasn't a bad place, well covered by a large and stable outcropping of rock, flat floor with raised bedding structure. Large door and view, adequate shade, the only downside being the mice, hiding quietly in a whole in the wall.

"A lot of memories in here."

Kukuza looked down at the ground, thinking of all the evil that took place in that cave.

"Yes, there were."

Kukuza remained exactly as he was, unsurprised by Nala's presence. He expected her to come after him eventually.

"Hello Nala, did you eat enough?" Kukuza made small talk in attempt to avoid the eventuality of talking about IT. The reason she came here.

"Kukuza, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't want to relive this, but you deserve this much... Proceed."

Kukuza was falling back into his past dialect, the one he used to make himself sound more threatening and smart around the hyenas.

"Why did you protect me all those years ago?"

Kukuza's heart sank, he knew she'd say that.  
_Why now? I don't want to go down this route..._

"Well..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

It was a warm summers day, slightly hotter then usual actually, the pride lands were still in good condition as the hyenas had only been present there for a few months.  
Kukuza had been Scar's number 1 for 5 months. Scar had been ruling as king for 8 or 9 months.

"Kukuza, would you be a peach and fetch me that Nala girl?"

Scar was lying on his back, dithering around with a small and helpless mouse in his paw.

"Yes sir." Kukuza spun around quickly, walking briskly up one of pride rock's pathways to fetch the girl.

Nala was lazing around with her mother Sarafina near the watering hole. Sarabi was far on the other side of the territory, out of range for any audible or visual signals.

Kukuza walked up to Nala, her eyes were closed but she sensed the lion hulking over her, blocking the rays of sun that were caressing her petite and very young body.

Sarafina opened her eyes first to see Kukuza. He was younger at that time, his fur was still grey, his paws were still white, his mane still black. But he was smaller, not less muscular- just, generally smaller. Still larger then Scar though.

She didn't like him- more specifically, she didn't like what he did and how he acted, but she did find him attractive. More importantly, Sarafina had Nala to protect, so her 'I want a bad boy' attitude would have to wait.  
Sadly, it was the same attitude that left her a single mother, the father of Nala had run off when he heard the cub was a girl.

"Yes number 1?" Said Nala in an official voice, mocking Scar's way of speaking to him.

Kukuza growled lightly.

_I have better things to do..._  
"The king would like to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Kukuza's growl deepened then, telling Nala he was serious.

To her, he was taking his new job far to serious, but most people thought he was just charismatic.  
Kukuza was a rogue that just turned up one day after Scar had become king. Scar thought he could be useful- so here he stood.

Sarafina was worried, where would he be taking her daughter?

"You better not hurt her!"  
Sarafina spit the words like trash at Kukuza's paws, more fiercely then anticipated.  
Kukuza stopped growling, ready for a little fun:

"You look good to Sarafina, and thank you, I've had a wonderful morning."

Sarafina rolled her eyes, front claws digging into the rock beneath her body and paws, light tracings leaving a razor sharp wake in the stone.

"Are you going to waste any more of my time today?"

"It depends, what would you like to do?"  
He wasn't serious, he had overheard Sarafina talking about him to Sarabi, how she liked his 'bad boy rogue' style. So, he would toy with her, mess around playfully- really the only fun he had.

"I'd like to hit you." Said Sarafina flatly.

"Kinky's not my thing, but I'd try something new if you said please."

"Don't hurt my daughter, and get out of my face."

"A shame- you've got a pretty face, I'll hate to leave it behind."

"Go!"  
She had been blushing. The 'kinky,' the 'say please,' the 'pretty face,' he was a bad boy, and he was really hot.

"Come Nala, Scar would like an audience with you."  
My he was condescending, but he wouldn't ever hurt Nala- she's basically a cub! We all know how Kukuza feels about cubs.

"He won't hurt me mom."

"He better not."

Nala stood up slowly, stretching some before she walked away, leaving her mother and going with Kukuza.

As they walked, Nala spoke:

"What does he want?"

No reply.

Nala rounded the corner, Scar sitting upright now. No mouse in sight.

"Number 1 you're dismissed." Kukuza exited the den, nodding before he walked away.

Kukuza was allowed to disappear before either Of them spoke.

"What do you want Scar?" Said Nala feeling agitated.

"Nala, I had been thinking, what, in my life, do I... Lack? As a king..."

Scar put a devious smile on his face, enjoying every second of this guessing game.

_Leadership, kindness, finesse, respect... Just a few things you lack my 'king'..._  
Nala thought to herself, citing the hyenas as evidence.

"What?" Said Nala, not in the mood to play.

"You see, every king has had a mate Nala, and I seem to be without."

Scar's tail flicked violently from side to side. His glare becoming more penetrating.

Nala remained silent, speaking would be a bad decision on her part.

"You seem to be a handsome woman now don't you? What... Betrothed to the late prince, you must have some spark in you? Yes?"

Scar stood up, circling Nala as he finished his sentence. His grin becoming more devious by the second.

"Every king needs an heir, so I'm willing to give you the honor.. Of being my queen."  
Those words made Nala shiver. She'd rather **die alone** and **without cubs** then have them with Scar.

Kukuza had been listening this whole time, monitoring to make sure everyone was safe. Hurting a woman was not something he could allow Scar to do. It was immoral.  
Luckily he stayed, Kukzua almost left to toy with Sarafina some more, but opted against it.

Nala spoke, "no! Absolutely not, I refuse, find someone _else_."

She began to walk way, but was stopped by Scar who leapt out in front of her.

"I wasn't asking Nala, you will be my queen, and you will carry my heir!"

"Never!"

Nala was crying now, feeling trapped and alone. This cave was too far away and too secluded for anyone to hear her scream.

Scar pounced on Nala, pinning her on her back, he now looming over her.  
His legs holding each of hers down, she had no escape or movement.  
Her young age and lack of experience prevented her from fleeing, she was doomed.

"You should have accepted!"  
Scar was about to swipe Nala across the face, rendering her unconscious so he could conceive himself an heir. With or without consent.

Kukuza couldn't take it any more. He ran forward from his hiding spot, directly at Scar.

Kukuza tackled Scar to the ground, pushing him away from the scared woman, placing himself between the two.

"Number 1, what are you doing!"

"You can't attack her! I won't allow it!"

"What? Do _you_ want her?"

Scar took a mocking tone, believing he had discovered the root of the problem.

"No Scar! Now let her go!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes!" Kukuza ran at Scar, they both took repeated swipes at each other, biting, dodging, kicking and scratching.

Kukuza back pawed Scar, knocking him down.  
Before Scar could get up, Kukuza pinned the king. Leaving him helpless.

"I win. The girl is free to go." Said Kukuza in a demanding and confident tone.

Nala hadn't moved, she was so confused at what was happening.

_Why is he defending me? He doesn't like me. Does he?_

Scar, in his defeat mumbled, then spoke: "FINE fine fine fine. She's free to go. I'll find someone else."

Scar trailed off at the end, realizing he had truly lost.

Kukuza let Scar up, giving him a death glare that said _never again._

"Nala. Get out of here, and NEVER, talk about what just happened. Do you hear me?"  
Kukuza was very serious.

Nala wordlessly nodded her head, taking a few steps back before running off to think somewhere private.

"You better learn your place Kukuza!"

Kukuza took a tongue lashing for his actions. But the fact that he ordered Nala quiet saved him some trouble.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"So, why did you protect me?" Nala's face was concerned and curious.

"I did what I thought was right." Said Kukuza, looking at Nala head on now.

"I'm not ashamed, nor do I regret my actions. If I may, I told you to NEVER talk about this again."

"You don't have to be ashamed or regretful. I wanted to thank you."

Kukuza was happily not mortified by her response. He was worried she'd say something ridiculous.

"Why would you thank me for doing my job. I was told to protect. That's what i did."  
Kukuza was feeling satisfied his actions were not in vain.

She looked up at him. Knowing now that his heroic and selfless act had put him in great danger- to spare her. She felt ashamed now, barely able to make eye contact.

"This conversation is confidential, I don't want tears or a 'thank you' from anyone."

She said it anyway.  
"Without you doing what you did- I wouldn't have anything I do now. Thank you."

Nala kissed Kukuza on the muzzle lightly. She turned to walk away, but spoke first.

"Kukuza, was Scar telling the truth, did you want me?"

Kukuza was now mortified. He didn't expect her to say this. Now it was ridiculous.

He let out a long sigh before speaking.  
_This just got deep._

"Nala, my actions that day saved you- but ruined me. I loved Zira, and because of my intervention, as morally sound as it was, I unknowingly led the love of my life right into his lap."

Kukuza paused before continuing.

"I have lovely cubs to raise as my own, but Zira will never be the same to me. She doesn't love me like i had hoped she did, she's not who I hoped she was."

Kukuza walked away, out of the disturbing cave just as Nala had done.  
He was stopped at the entrance, just out from beneath the shelf like roof.

"Kukuza! I'm... I'm also sorry I let Simba banish you like he did..." She was cut off by the lion turning swiftly around and giving her a death glare.

Nala was suddenly frightened,_ did i say something wrong?_  
Kukuza's expression changed to sorrow, saying:

"Simba was perfectly correct to banish me. I believed in a lie, and I acted ignorantly, causing people to get hurt. I still feel obligated to protect this pride, and I'll never stop doing that. My morals won't change, I promise you this."

Nala dropped her head while he spoke, sorry she made him open old wounds.

"Kukuza?"

_Why do I keep asking more questions! But this needs to be said, and now's the time._

"One more thing Nala, I can't bare to remember much more."

"Why did you run when Simba came back? why were you worried?"

"He didn't know about me, I was just another hyena to him."

He continued, asking his own question now.

"Nala?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember how you got to the jungle?"

"I walked."

"But who sent you?"

Nala stood, pondering the thought. Who did...

"You sent me!"

"That I did."

"But why?"

"The lands were inhospitable, Scar was making mistakes left and right. Plus, I knew you were planning to leave."

_**FLASHBACK**_

It is several months after Scar's attempted rape of Nala, Scar was with Zira now, the two having two newborn children, and Zira also freshly pregnant.

Nala stood, looking out over the pride lands, how disturbingly blank they were.

"Simba would have never let things get so bad."

She looked up at the stars, tears forming at the corners of her sweet and gentle eyes, thinking her mate was up there somewhere, with luck he was smiling down at her- feeling just as sad and mad they couldn't have been together for longer.

"Maybe."

Nala jerked around quickly, the moon a fast blur as she spun to face the intruder. It was exactly who she didn't want to see, or better said, the second most hated person on her list of hated people. He saved her once, but he was still a washy guy in her mind.

"Number 1! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that! Please don't tell Scar!"

"I won't."  
He wasn't trying to be, but he sounded slick- condescending maybe.

Nala gulped hard, his eyes were a pale greenish color, as they had not yet completely transformed to grey- but they mine as well of been, the color was almost completely gone, only looking deeply and concentrating could you pick out the greenness.  
Only visible in the occasional flash.

"What... What do you want?"

He seemed to be looking at her in a way Nala didn't fully appreciate.  
A thought popped into her head- an indecent, disgusting, immoral, inappropriate, foul thought.

"No! Not that! Not ever! I won't do it!"

She was crying now, no gate could ever hold back the pain and fear in her heart.  
He was an attractive man, but her body and love belonged entirely to someone else.

"Stop crying Nala, and don't be so loud!"

"No! I won't be with you! Just go away! Tell Scar! I don't even care anymore."

Kukuza himself would have cried, but he had a strong facade to maintain, and this young woman would not be his defeat. If only she knew what he knew. If only she knew Simba was still alive.  
Those kids of his, Nuka, Vitani, and the unborn Kovu. They were softening him up, even more then he already had been. He would help her.  
A thought popped into Kukuza's head, a marvelous, mischievous, wonderful, excellent thought.

He eyed her again, smiling widely. He just couldn't help it.

"Don't look at me like that!"

He rolled his eyes, she was naive, she didn't know a thing.  
Not a single, marvelous detail of his plan.

"You want to leave do you?"

"I need to find help! We'll die if something doesn't change!"

"And your mother knows this, Sarabi knows?"

"Only them. Please, don't hurt them! I'll do anything, even..."

"Enough."

Nala stopped, rather, he had stopped her, she nearly promised to give herself to him, in the most sensual of ways, but he had stopped her- what was he going to say?

"You are far to young. I've saved you once before, don't think I did what I did for my benefit, especially don't think I did what I did for sexual favors, because I didn't."

Nala opened her mouth to speak, but Kukuza spoke again before she could.

"Don't forget Nala, you are NEVER to talk about that moment, not even now."

"So what _do_ you want?"  
The words choked out of her throat in random segments of sharp breathing and hot tears.

"Leave."

"What?"

"You want to leave, go, I won't stop you."

"You won't?"

Nala was shocked. She thought she'd be abused, sodomized, taken advantage of, but allowed to leave? Never.

"I won't tell Scar, and I won't chase after you."

"But won't Scar be suspicious?"

"Not if I look in the wrong place."

Nala tilted her head to one side, her eyebrows raising in devious curiosity.

"Go to the jungle, if I must look for you, I will look everywhere but there. You will be safe, maybe find the help you seek."

"But you can help us! If you'll let me do this, why don't you just be king!"

Kukuza knew Simba was in the jungle, she had to go there! She'd find Simba, and maybe things would change.

"I can't be king, trust me when I say this. Go to the jungle, I won't be here when you get back."

"Thank you."  
She whispered softly, tears still falling from her eyes, which were locked deeply with his. She nearly asked why he would run away, but she knew subconsciously why he had to.

He took a step forward, still hard and masculine, not allowing anything to fall from his eyes, keeping strong.

He kissed her, not like a mate, not like a lover, but like a father, planting a small and soft peck on the top of her head.  
He spoke smoothly, the calmness of his voice soothing the crying woman.

"If anyone gets in your way, tell them you're my daughter, not a lion or animal in Africa would as much as glance badly at my daughter."

She tried to speak, but her throat was without words, she breathed in quickly. The sharp breath of citrusy air calming her down.

She nodded at him.  
She departed for the jungle.

**_END FLASBACK_**

The puzzle was becoming clearer to Nala now.

"You knew I'd find Simba!"

Kukuza nodded, smiling brightly.

"And there I was, thinking you had wanted me all for you."

"You were young then, and you're young now."

"Can I tell Simba?"  
She sounded excited, her body overrun with happiness and new knowledge.

"If you want to, but I don't think he needs to know."

"I'm going to tell him."

"I knew you would, you're strong, and little old me can't stop you, never could, so I never tried."

"If I were older..."

She spoke slowly and kindly, admiring his endless streams of compassion and foresight, doing things for others and expecting, no, insisting nothing in return.  
Then, he was a no good baddie, but now, she liked him, enough to be with him- in a different life of coarse.

"But you're not, and i have my eyes set on someone special."

She wasn't old enough for him, she very well could have been his daughter if he were more timely. The thought of him being spoken for clouded over this thought, restraining it from Nala's mind.

"You do?"

he nodded in conformation.

But they were digressing, back on topic:

"Nala, I didn't do what I did entirely for the pride, I sent you to the jungle partly for my benefit."

"How?"

"I was protecting Zira, but she's safe now, and this story is far to deep for your ears. Zira herself doesn't even know the danger she was in to this day, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"That sounds really serious."  
Nala was worried, he must have been in a lot of trouble she, at that time, never noticed.

"It was serious, everything is fine now."

"Maybe... One day... You could tell me?"  
She spoke softly, hoping one day the lion would build up the emotional strength to tell her.

He stopped, cleared his throat, and composed himself to say one last thing:

"Nala, I need some time, to walk, think! Go, you should enjoy the day with Simba, there's a story I think you'd like to tell him."

He walked away, out of sight, smiling weakly as Kopa had done after the kidnapping.

The smile was false though, Kukuza was face to face with emotions and realizations he never wanted to deal with again.

_Another thing I need to keep confidential. _  
He squeezed his eyes shut tightly again, opening and closing them several times as he walked.

His grey orbs looked sad from there gleam and gaze, Nala could see Kukuza was now carrying a weight that no normal lion could stand to carry for a second.  
Kukuza was not a normal lion, but he had limits.

_I need time to think._

and where's Sarafina?


	7. One Step Forward

Sarabi had been looking for her friend since breakfast, Kukuza had disappeared, and with him gone, maybe Sarafina would have less of a problem coming outside to talk to her.

Sarafina had been hiding somewhere, Sarabi had no idea where- but they met at the same stop every so often to talk.

"Sara? Are you here?"

Sarabi spoke softly, hoping her friend was there, she wanted to talk to her about Kukuza.

"I'm over here."  
Sarafina stepped out slowly, head down, partially ashamed at her position- she was in hiding from someone who posed no threat whatsoever.

"Are you ready to come back yet?"

"Not until he's gone!"  
She was pleading. As if asking Sarabi to get rid of him somehow.

"Sara, he's not leaving anytime soon."

"He gets under my skin! He picks on me and gets me all worked up!"

"I told you he's different!"

"He screws around with Zira! He's not different."

"He doesn't screw around! especially with her! he banished Zira, remember? I told you all about it!"

"Old habits die hard Sarabi."

"Maybe he found someone new to be with, at pride rock."

"He needs to stay away from my daughter, she had nightmares about that old man!"  
Sarafina was yelling, her claws digging fiercely into the ground with her teeth bared.  
She'd kill him.

"Nala has Simba, and he doesn't like Nala, he never talks about her- he never liked her! In the past you were all worried he liked Nala, even when he would pass right over her to talk to us!"

Sarafina growled deeper, figuring something out.

"What do you mean, 'he never talks about her' have _you_ been talking to him?"

"Yes! He's sweet and he's a much more open person, he's emotional!"

"He's a liar!"

"He's never lied to me!"

"That's it! You're in love with him!"

Sarabi blushed, hanging her head down low to cover her smile, she loved him.

"Maybe I do love him Sara."

"Does he love you?"  
Sarafina sounded less angry, now curious and caring about her life long friend.

"I... I don't know exactly."

"What about Simba? What about Muffy?"

"Don't talk about him! You know Mufasa didn't _really_ ever love me."

"Does Kukuza know that story?"

"I'll tell him later. So will you come back home?"

"I'd like to met his cubs, I bet they're all screwed up."

"His cubs are the most perfect cubs I've ever seen! Don't talk about them like that!"

"So you're already their mommy I guess."

Sarabi sighed, what was Sarafina's problem? Why couldn't she dare stand anywhere near the man Sarabi had fallen for? He wasn't a bad guy.

"Sara please, come home, you'll like him."

"Not as much as you though."  
They both giggled, smiling like the friends they were.

"Why don't I talk to him first, let him know how I feel, then you can come back..."

"How about tomorrow during breakfast?" Said Sarafina questioningly.

"That's enough time, and everything's going to be fine." Said Sarabi reassuringly.

"You better really love him, because I'd bet he wouldn't take rejection well."

"I think he's serious about finding a mate, and even maybe having cubs of our own."

"With you?"

"He doesn't know I'd thought about it!"

"You'd seriously do that, can you even do that?"

"I don't know if I still can get pregnant!"

"You're a little old, and he's a little late don't you think?"

"Don't call me old, Kukuza doesn't call me old."

"What happens when he realizes you're to old to give him what he wants? Then what?"

"He's not like that, he won't run away! Besides Sara, I WANT CUBS. I don't even know if he wants more, but I do! I only have one son, and I barely had the chance to raise him!"

"But if you can't, if you can't get pregnant, he'll be furious you got his hopes up for nothing!"

"He won't be mad at me, you ran off and he's not mad."

"He knows I'm hiding!"

"I didn't tell him, but there's no way he simply thinks you died, that'd be ridiculous."

"Tomorrow at breakfast, I'll be there, now go and hope he loves you too."

"I _think_ I already made him like me."

"What did you do?"

"We spent a lot of time together, talking, alone."

"What did you do, sleep with him?" Said Sarafina in a sarcastic tone.

"Not like that, we just spooned a little, and we went hunting."

"You slept with him! What did Simba say!" Sarafina NEVER expected that Sarabi had ACTUALLY slept with him, it was a joke!

"Simba doesn't know, and I'm his mother! He's not the boss of me!"

"And Kukuza's Simba's father now right?"

"That's not funny!" Said Sarabi through a thick voice, becoming angry at Sarafina.

Sarafina heard the anger in Sarabi's voice, and changed the subject:

"He can still hunt?"

"He's amazing."

"Did he kiss you yet?"

"Sara!"

Sarabi blushed, Sarafina was serious.

"I didn't make a move, but what if he doesn't like me? It would ruin everything if I kissed him."

"Who else could he like?"

"I still worry about Zira, if she came back, everything would fall apart."

Sarabi sounded sad, Zira was her biggest fear- she could tear apart their relationship, it would be too easy. Neither of them said they loved each other, so there were no connections yet.

"He'll kiss you today."  
"You would be so sure?" Said Sarabi in disbelief.

"Sarabi, if you had to go so far as to ask him to kiss you, I doubt he'd say no."

"I bet he's a good kisser." Said Sarabi dreamily thinking about the pretty grey body she'd been eying for the past few days.

"He's good at a lot of things right?"  
Sarafina was mocking Sarabi and how she felt, it was fun to hear how she talked about him.

"Do you remember Vitani?" Said Sarabi lightly.

"Yes, she was a pretty girl, why?"

"Kopa's taking a liking to her."

"No!"

"Yes! They're even cuter then Simba and Nala it's to die for!"

"Isn't she Scar's daughter? Isn't she Kopa's first cousin?"

Sarabi shook her head no. Kukuza had told her a lot of secrets, and this was one of them.

"Where did she come from?"

"It's a really long story Sara, you'll see them together tomorrow."

"I'll be there, and Sarabi?"

"Yes Sara?"

"If Zira were to come back, I'll be there with you to keep her away from him."

"Thanks Sara, see you tomorrow."

"The big day!"

Sarafina stood, watching Sarabi run back to pride rock and into the tall grasses, out of sight.

"He better not break her heart."  
Sarafina mumbled to herself as she returned to her hiding place.

**WITH KUKUZA**

Kukuza was walking away from the private cave Scar had so happily called his home.  
He walked up the hill that acted as a barrier, keeping people away from the cave's entrance, and also sound proofing it.

Kukuza walked down this hill, seeing the same tree Sarafina and Nala were relaxing under all those years ago.  
The rock was the same, granted it was a rock- which is not particularly prone to change, but it remained big and grey just as Kukuza was.  
It was weathered slightly, more so then met the eye. It's soft edges were inviting, its grey colored sides sloping gently with the occasional hint of black. but in the end it was still a just a rock. Incapable of doing normal things.

Kukuza was that rock.

_I don't feel like a rock. How could I be? I can move I can talk, I can love..._

Kukuza kept walking until he reached another- smaller rock near a steam, a fallen tree not far from him. Kukuza sat down, next to the rock.  
He had a lot to think about.

"I hope Nala's happy now, I said all those things and now I'm a mess."

Kukuza pawed a pebble away, flinging it several feet.

"Did I love her? What a silly question, she was a child!"

Kukuza knew that he never felt anything for Nala in that way, at the most he was protective of her. But he couldn't help but question who does he love.

"I loved Zira!"

It was loud, a comment spoken to oneself in attempt to reaffirm the mind. But instead, it proved further instability.

Kukuza opened his mouth in shock after he said this, surprised by his own revelation.  
It was a revelation, an epiphany.

"I loved her. Past tense."

Kukuza felt like his mouth was drying up, his paws were shaking lightly. His eyes hurt now more then usual.

Zira was mean, manipulative, beautiful, smart, witty, with lots of will power. But sadly cursed by her unloving nature and an utter lack of compassion or finesse.

"But then, who do I love?" He looked around immediately, as if expecting to see a lioness waiting for him.

"There's no one my age! Anything else would be... Well I suppose I'd need someone younger if I wanted cubs."

He shook his large head, mane flinging violently as he did so. He was getting off topic.  
He was soul searching, digging through a mental Rolodex of woman.  
It was difficult to search without a keyword.  
But then again, there were only three woman in this Rolodex, Zira, Sarafina, and Sarabi.  
With Zira now crossed off, the list narrowed.  
Yet another revelation, an epiphany, interrupted the confusion.

"The only people left in my age group are Sarafina and Sarabi."

Kukuza felt his body shake more violently then ever before, clenching his eyes closed at the thought.

_She's a widow! Simba's mother!_

Kukuza wasn't around to grow up with the other lions, he was a rogue for his entire cub hood. Only stumbling on the pride rock pride after Scar had taken over as king.

_Scar probably would have had me killed if I wasn't stronger then he was..._

Off topic again.

"Sarabi. She couldn't possibly like me, even if I liked her. I'm ridiculous. I always shoot for the impossible, and I'm left with nothing."

"What do you think?"

Kukuza looked over at the rock he had sat next to, asking the inanimate object a question.

"Well I know I haven't really tried to express myself emotionally with her... should I?"

The rock responded, even though it didn't.

"I'll try- but I fear I'll get hurt, it seems I always get hurt."

It had happened before, Kukuza tried to have everything, but in his attempts he fumbled and let everything go. Power, Zira, Sarabi, the pride, even Nala! And he didn't even want her.  
He lost things he didn't even know he had, partially.

"I suppose I've already flirted with Sarabi..."

The rock stared at him disapprovingly, even though it didn't.

"Maybe I flirted with her a lot."

The rock seemed satisfied, even though it wasn't, couldn't be. It was a rock.

"I wonder where Sarafina is, I haven't seen her since I got back to the pride."

The rock had a raised eyebrow, looking at him with a smile. Even though it didn't.

"She couldn't possibly be avoiding me! Right?"

Kukuza himself felt startled suddenly.

"She's been avoiding me, but no one talked about her! It's been like she doesn't exist!"

He continued: "I'll find her, she needs to see that I'm not the same guy, patch up the tears in our friendship, if I dare call it that."

His mind returned to the soft pretty lioness he'd been spending almost all of his time with.

"I cannot believe I'm in love with Sarabi."  
The sound of her name warmed him up, making him feel uplifted and happy. Zira could never have done that.

_All this thinking about love makes me wonder about..._

Kukuza shot up, four white paws spread out, dirt kicking up into the air and getting in his chest fur. Eyes wide, even though the grey orbs were uncomfortable and itchy, they were involuntarily opened out of amazement.

Vitani.  
"Could she be in love?"

She was only a year old, but then again, most lions have cubs and a mate by the time they were 5, and that's already pretty old, 3 or 4 was a better number.

"Kopa is a sweet kid, likely will grow up to be quite the attractive lion."

Kukuza couldn't dare squeeze off another word for fear of killing himself.  
What was he thinking! Kovu was supposed to be prince! He was supposed to be King!

"There's no chance Kopa and Kovu are going to be king and... king."

It sounded weird and alien in this context.

"I think I'll have a talk later with my daughter."

Kukuza walked back to the pride, feeling rejuvenated and much clearer and in sorts with his emotions.

"I think I may have to talk with Sarabi as well."

"Thank you, wise rock."

You'd think, all the time a rock spends in the same place, seeing so much, it would be wise if it could speak. The rock Kukuza had spoken to was wise anyway.

Kukuza's appointments:  
Sarabi  
Sarafina  
Vitani  
Nuka

He's got a busy couple of days ahead of him. All these people, at one point or another, he promised himself to talk to.

Number 1 is now half way across the parade area, he sees Simba sitting on his kingly perch, doing kingly things with Zazu.

To bad he's the wrong color.

Kukuza thought the darker lion looked better as king, a prejudice he picked up while working for Scar.  
But he knew better, he knew that color means nothing in the scheme of things.

Kukuza was climbing up the walkway that lead to the den, maybe his friend he used to talk to would be in there, he could use a little gossip.

They were there, happily. Quite a few pride and out land lioness'. All sitting around, gossiping about a million and one things.  
He was greeted warmly.

"Kukuza, good to see you! It's been a while since you sat and talked with us!"

Kukuza and the lioness that spoke smiled at him warmly.  
This lioness could only be the one he called 'Hun'  
Sarabi and Nala were not in the cave.

"Yes Hun, I had to tie up some loose ends, I am stressed like you couldn't believe."

Back in the day, loose ends were usually people Kukuza had to kill, so the lioness' all dawned a worried face.

"What kind of loose ends?"

"No! No! Not like that, just people I had to talk to."

They all looked increasingly worried, talking to someone usually had the connotation of a broken leg or two.

"Kukuza..." Hun let slip from her lips before he interrupted her again.

"Sometimes talking, is just talking Hun."

Everyone seemed to calm down at this remark- feeling better that all of their friends were alive and unbroken.

"So what's today's topic." Said Kukuza as he laid down next to the den opening, he could get sunlight, a breeze, and still talk to his friends. So relaxing and peaceful.

"We were just talking about the cubs."

"My cubs or in general."

Kukuza chuckled, thinking about all the fun _his_ cubs must be having.

"In general, but..." A different pride land lioness chimed in.

"We did do some talking about Nuka."

A few of the lioness' giggled at these words, they wondered how Nuka was a product of this pure gentleman and warrior.

"What about him? What has he done..."

The lioness' giggled some more, "our daughters had a lot to say about him."

They were playing a game with Kukuza, making him fish for more information.

"What exactly did they say?"

Kukuza leaned his head in closer, smiling lightly.  
No one would deny him then.

"They said he was abrupt. Not approaching them like others might."  
The pride land lioness was intoxicated by Kukuza's stare. He perfected it over years, finally being the controller.

Not a mean, devious, cruel, or threatening stare- it just made you feel like you were in good company, like you had a friend in the room.

"Maybe your daughters just need to be a little more... Different!" Kukuza stroked his paw lightly at the air, extending his claws as he did so.

The lioness blushed. "Maybe Kukuza. Maybee."

"Beleco (be-lay-so) seems to like him."

"I bet Amico likes him too."

"Intesa too. So I guess that's all of them, they all like him."

Sahala interrupted, speaking on behalf of her daughter, Beleco.  
"She does not like Nuka."

Everyone gave her a stare, Beleco liked Nuka. Don't deny the truth.

Kukuza ended the stare, redirecting everyone's attention back to his words.  
"I saw him this morning too girls, I'll talk to him, don't you worry your pretty little minds."

Another pride land lioness asked another question, now feeling the air was more comfortable, and the conversation was shifting this way as well.

"So Kukuza, who's your mate?"

Now all the pride land lioness grew silent, this they wanted to hear.

An outlander spoke instead. "Tread carefully girls, he bites!"

All the outlanders were laughing at the comment, Kukuza didn't actually bite, but realistically they weren't going to get a straight answer.

_Although he did banish Zira... So I'm curious._

The outlanders were listening attentively now to.

Kukuza felt butterflies in his stomach, he didn't want to talk about this.  
He had been sitting quiet for far too long.

"Honestly Kukuza..." Said an Outland lioness this time.

"It would seem I've spiked everyone's curiosity, have I not?"

"Yes!" They all shouted, feeling an answer coming, Kukuza decided to narrow his search, maybe they'd tell him who he liked, sparing him the trouble.

"How many lioness' are within truly acceptable age of myself."

They looked around amongst themselves, trying to think.

"Well you've got more going for you then Simba, so age really isn't a factor here right?"

The lioness was correct. Kukuza was very good looking for his age, and he could move and fight with the younger lions.

"Did you see him hunt this morning!" One whispered to another.

"I heard that ladies, and I am no better a hunter then any of you." Said Kukuza.

They all give him the look of, _you ARE better you humble man you._

"Is it Zira?" Yelled an outlander lioness, looking to end the torture.

"No."

Everyone jumped in surprise, at least the outlanders did, They had seen him kiss Zira just before he banished her! And then he sent an I'm sorry search party after her- almost immediately!

The lioness' returned to normal then, continuing to fish.

"Just tell us."

"I have nothing to tell."

"You must want cubs of your own!"

"I have cubs of my own, three of them. Maybe one day I'll have more."

"Soon?"

"Possibly."

"But with who!"

They all looked so desperate now, they played this game with him earlier, only now they were the ones fishing. They had no where near the sex appeal the male could offer either. Loss was eminent.

He spoke:

"That's for me to know-"

Kukuza leaned in, his eyebrows furrowing lightly as his ears wiggled toward the den's entrance. He heard something, but kept speaking:

"-and for you to find out."

He gave a happy smile, similar to Kopa's, but less innocent, equally dreamy.

"Sarabi, you can come in here now."

The women in the den looked surprised at the apparently random comment, only to then see the woman he addressed round the corner.

_How did he know I was there! _  
She was caught- and would now have to explain herself.

"Curious about my love life are you? Come, join us."  
Kukuza sounded so sweet, toying with her lightly as if she were a cub.

Sarabi blushed, she did want to know about his love life. More specifically, she wanted to know if she was a part of it.  
She sat down next to him, the lioness' raising eyebrows and thinking.

"Sarabi, why did you sit there- when we're all over here?"  
Said one lioness, bamboozled as to why the former queen sat by his side.

Her eyes widened for a flash moment, and she blushed again.  
Sarabi had sat next to him without even thinking about it.

"Are you jealous you didn't think of it first?"  
Said Kukuza, defending Sarabi- the lioness' laughed at his remark- knowing they should have thought of that sooner.

"Thanks Kukuza, but I'm fine."  
Sarabi thanked him for defending her, but she can defend herself. She did like his protection thought, confirming to her he may return the feelings she feels about him.

"I know."  
He was so simple- but on the inside he was buzzing about like a madman.  
_I hope she doesn't get mad at me..._

"So... who do you like Kukuza."

Sarabi let her warm eyes poor into his cool ones.  
She wanted the truth, and he wouldn't deny her.

"I'll tell you, but not here."  
No one laughed, the women had lost the opportunity to hear who it was, to Sarabi! She must be playing mind games with him!

"You'll tell her but not me?"  
Said Hun, sounding slightly annoyed at his decision.

She was figuratively his first child, he raised her with Hun's mother, so to hear that her adaptive father didn't want to tell her first was upsetting.  
They weren't particularly close, he raised her to be a warrior, not a pretty daughter like he was raising (or trying to raise) Vitani to be.

"Nothing is a secret forever Hun, you'll know when the time is right."

If there's one thing Hun learned from Kukuza, it was how to read a situation, and she was beginning to figure out the finer points of this moment.

"Unless you're taking the person you like with you, so you can tell them you like them, and not blindside them by saying you like her in front of everyone."

Sarabi smirked, was he taking her away to say he liked her? Sarabi hoped so.  
She suppressed a smile and a blush, not wanting to look excited or anything.

"Can't I sneak around for a minute without you rooting me out? You're too good, but regardless of your conclusion, you will not be the first to know."

He left Hun hanging in a void- just like the void she had left him with all that time ago.

Kukuza walked away then, leaving the lioness' to gossip alone. Sarabi by his side, walking with him out of the den.  
The women sat in his wake, the clean scent of oranges and pine needles filling the den's air- they were awestruck.

He heard moans of anger and frustration from some, knowing they had lost the game.

"So..."

Kukuza had passed the watering hole, headed for a small area with short grass and a nice flat rock to lie on.  
Sarabi had tried to speak, but decided to wait until they arrived wherever Kukuza was leading her.  
Walking behind him was like a dream, his scent was irresistible and his hindquarters were firm and good looking.  
Se had tried twice to look away, to look at something less provocative, this was easier said then done.

The big male turned around quickly, so quickly that Sarabi had walked right into him.  
Her face collided with his mane, at first the movements were hard and unintentional, but they melted into deliberate nuzzling.  
Maybe he wasn't being completely serious back there after all, about not liking her.

"That was nice."

"Only nice?"  
She was so smooth, her voice like milk and honey.

"Almost as good as my first night back here, at pride rock- enjoying your company."  
He smiled warmly.

Kukuza sat down, offering a seat to Sarabi by his side.  
She accepted without hesitation, of coarse.

"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you?"

"Very much so Kukuza."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

His face was so kind and happy, Kukuza just looked like a man you could do anything with, tell anything to, a man who would enjoy his time with you and make you happy.

Off topic.

"You were going to tell me about your love life."  
Sarabi wasn't asking if he would, more or less reminding him that he would have to.

"Yes."  
He was quiet and slightly closed off.

_His nervousness is so cub like._

"So... tell me."

He breathed in through his nose, unsure what to say- he felt tense, vulnerable and spooked.  
His eyes hurt more then usual again.

Sarabi leaned over, dropping herself into his side to comfort him, her body leaning against his, and her head resting on his mane. Sarabi's paw was ever so close to Kukuza's- she hoped he'd reach out and take it.

This dream was realized when Kukuza moved his white paw to rest on Sarabi's.  
He spoke:

"I suppose, I'd have to think about what it is I want exactly."  
He was right- and doing a little guided prioritizing wouldn't hurt.

"What do you want?"  
She let out a long sigh, nuzzling deeper into his mane.

"I like strength, wit, loyalty, compassion, caring, maybe beauty, a girl who can stand up for herself, she needs to want cubs, and eyes, that's important to me- she needs to have pretty eyes."

Sarabi smiled at his last remark.

"You like eyes... a lot of other men would look for something a little more south."

Kukuza scoffed,  
"I'm not like a lot of lions- I'm me, and I like eyes."

_I wonder... Do I?_  
Sarabi was curious.

"Kukuza, do I have pretty eyes?"

He looked down at the woman lying in his mane, unsure why she was asking this.

"You'd have to let me look at them."

She rolled her orbs and neck, padded his chest softly- the fun of him.  
How he had gone so long single would forever be a mystery.

Sarabi tossed off to the side, now looking right into his face as he did to her.  
The soft orange of Sarabi's eyes poured into his grey ones- they seemed locked- entranced, merged into a single being. Her looking up at him alluringly, drawing in his gaze and grayness to her warm spunk and jazz.

He looked on, seeing how lovely she was. He never looked at her from this angle before, and he was glad he had the opportunity.

"You have more then pretty eyes, they're friendly and welcoming and I love them."

Sarabi blushed fiercely, so flattered by his comment.

She leaned back into him, smirking at the thought of his interest.

_Was he interested?_

"You're to much Kukuza."  
She purred lightly as she thought of something else:

"What did you mean when you said 'maybe beauty'?"  
Said Sarabi, wondering again.

"Some girls are physically beautiful, but their personalities make them ugly. Some girls are ok looking, but their personalities make them beautiful."

"You're so wise... Am... Am I..."

Sarabi could barely get the words out, she wanted to know.  
_My curiosity is going to get me in trouble_.

"You are beautiful Sarabi, why would you ever doubt that?"  
He could see right through her, deep into her soul with his grey eyes.

"You have the personality too."  
Said Kukuza, adding in another compliment.

_He's so sweet to me, I feel like a queen, even more then I ever have!  
Queen..._

"Tell me something about you Sarabi, anything."  
His affection and kindness filled her body, she had to tell him something.

"You first, one more thing about you."  
She had to stall, to think for one moment more, this was the key.

_Should I tell her? What would she think..._  
Kukuza breathed in sharply, clearing his throat before speaking.

"When I was younger, my eyes were green."

Sarabi was shocked by this weird turn of events.  
She looked distraught, and Kukuza could see this.

"..." He opened his mouth, but didn't know how to fix what he had said.

"Green like Scar's?"  
_Why did I say that!_

"Lighter."  
He said softly, not offended at all by the comparison.

"How did they change?"  
_I need to stop... this is getting to deep. I'm going to hurt him..._

"They just did. Its happened to other people, so I'm not that interesting. Now you. Tell me about you."

She felt bad now, so she had to think of something deeply important to share with him.  
One specific memory came to mind.

_Why would I tell him that!  
Would he want to hear it?  
Would he be mad at me?  
Would he not want to talk to me again?_

She had to speak before her thoughts surrounded her. Sarabi had promised Sarafina she'd tell him this story anyway.

"You know Kukuza, I was never Mufasa's first pick for queen."

_Why did I say that out loud?_

Sarabi closed her eyes, hoping his reaction wouldn't be bad.

Kukuza reached down with his muzzle, kissing Sarabi lightly on the tip of her ear. Pulling her in closely, squeezing her peachy paw under his to signal to the woman that she was alright, that she was safe. He verbalized these thoughts, in two simple words of shock:

"He didn't."

_He sounds so sad all of a sudden..._

"He... Liked someone else, he wanted to marry her- but he was betrothed to me. I tried to make it work, but it was never really... special."

"You didn't love him?"

"I did... I just... expected more out of romance is all. I don't think he thought I was very attractive."

Sarabi was beginning to cry, the memories of her husband fresh in her mind, and how he had eyes for someone else his entire life, they were just inconveniently shoved together.

Kukuza moved closer still, seeing the hurt in her eyes and feeling her trembling body.

He got as close as he could, without being pushy of coarse, nuzzling her deeply, hot tears fell from her face and into his mane.

"You deserve better."

He kissed her ever so sweetly on the side of her muzzle, a small touch, his nose and lips dancing on the surface of her cheek in a reassuring sort of way.  
Sarabi continued to sob, hearing him say this, along with the kiss, pushed her over the edge. She felt so... Romanced?

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me- it's the truth."

They continued to nuzzle for quite some time as Sarabi calmed down.  
She felt so... safe.  
He was a protector by nature, loving and caring for everything- whether it seemed to be so or not.  
But right now, Sarabi felt warm and happy.

"You're beautiful, smart, and you deserve everything. Don't let things like that get you down."

"Do you mean that?"

"Every word."

"Kukuza, what are we doing right now?"  
Sarabi said, still face deep in his soft matte black mane, something was happening- something was in the air. But what!

"I think we're bonding."  
He sounded unsure of his word choice, but as time passed he liked it more and more.

"I think we're doing more then just bonding."

Kukuza smiled nervously, reply unnecessary.

He wanted to kiss her, it seemed right, appropriate for the moment, they had shared this much with each other, why not a little more?  
Sarabi also wanted to kiss Kukuza, he had shared so much with her, and he tolerated some of her more blunt ends that anyone else would have walked away from.

They both thought the same thing- and they both suffered the same paranoia, thinking one didn't like the other, they went no further then the longing gaze, breaking it off and looking somewhere else.

The two lions looked up, starring down the massive pride rock and all its glory.  
Sarabi stood up first, moving closer to it- placing Kukuza just behind her geographically.

Kukuza stepped forward, just about to nuzzle her again, but someone ruined the moment.

Just as Kukuza began to step forward, Zazu flew in front of him.

"Zazu? What is it?" Kukuza hadn't ever been blocked by Zazu.  
_I must be loosing my edge- even the bird isn't afraid anymore._

"Sire, the king wishes to see you."

"Why." Very blunt. Also intimidating.

"To speak to you!"

"About."

Zazu was trapped. He had to admit defeat.

"I don't know sire."  
Zazu looked down at the ground, knowing old habits DID die hard.

The bird flew away, defeated, message delivered.

"Sarabi... Should I go?"  
He was asking her, he wanted to stay- he made her fragile! She said those things and now she needed someone.

"I'll be fine big guy- go on."  
He was so cute, like a cub- wanting to please everyone. Yet at the same time, he was fully grown- and looks amazing to boot.

"We can talk more later Sarabi."  
His body passed next to hers in a tight squeeze, his soft grey fur rubbing up against her peachy fur, their bodies exchanging warmth and scent.

"I'll tell you everything tonight, and that's a promise."

Kukuza turned around on his back paws, front paws in the air, then heading back toward pride rock and over to where Simba was sitting. A stride in his step.


	8. Lion Kisses

to answer a few questions:

1. The lioness' talk about Simba as a comparative point in reference to Kukuza, as Simba is younger, yet not as strong or attractive as Kukuza.

2. I can't have Kukuza teach Simba hunting and fighting, because a different story (which I'm releasing tonight) will have that kind of thing in it, and this story and that will eventually merge.

3. The kovu question is answered within the chapter.

4. The king was not allowed to leave the pride lands because I didn't want him to, if he were there things could have gone badly for everyone.

Thank you Mr. Butter, and get an account so I can PM you and not waste space on top of my chapter. Drop a review and tell me if my answers were satisfactory, but seriously- get an account.

Kukuza sat down next to Simba, they both looked down at the playing cubs not to far away, their small bodies bouncing around with joy and youth. Kopa and Vitani were playing tag while Nuka sat next to Kovu- still so young, not yet able to be left alone.

The four were off having some private fun. Kukuza had been to far away to see or be seen by the king or the cubs, but Simba was in the perfect spot to watch over the three males and single female. He had been watching them intently, putting commentary on their game in his mind- enjoying their playfulness and innocence.

"They have a lot of fun together." Said Kukuza, his mood now extremely uplifted. As if he was channeling the happiness of his daughter.  
The grey lion could see them now just as the king was seeing them, Kukuza's black mane acting as a dish or blinder- directing his view toward the cubs.  
They were close, visible, but slightly far away.

The king tried to speak, but something else caught his immediate attention.

"Why do I smell my mother's scent on you?" Said the king, asking a question that would be impossible to answer. Honestly or in a lie.

"I just came back from talking to her, does that answer the question?"  
_Would it be enough?_ It wasn't a lie, or the truth, that kind of neutral zone of bad faith.

"That's a lot of her scent. It's so strong on you!" Said Simba, not entirely certain Kukuza's answer was valid.

"I'm not sure, you smell like Nala."  
_Crap. Simba smells like Nala because they're mates! _That doesn't justify why Kukuza smells like Sarabi.

"I do?" Said Simba, unsure what he meant, but now accepting Kukuza's explanation of African scent transfer mechanics. If such a thing ever existed, which it didn't.

"You were saying?" Said Kukuza, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Kukuza, do you approve of them, spending so much time together?"

Simba sounded worried slightly, although, he didn't know why he should be.  
He returned to look at Vitani and Kopa, who were still very close together in the distance.

"I'm not worried at all Simba, look at them! So happy and young, I feel strongly that their futures will be much happier and smoother then our pasts."

Kukuza would do anything he could to maintain this current peace. Especially since his daughter and sons seemed so relaxed and calm, a feeling they had never experienced before.

"About their futures, do you think that..."  
"I have my suspicions." Said Kukuza, stopping Simba mid sentence, knowing exactly what he was saying.

"I plan on talking to Vitani latter, so that her emotions, if there are any, could be made clear."

"I suppose I should do the same then?" Said Simba, realizing he hadn't planned what direction this talk would go in. But it was harmless, if they were happy, then let that be.

Kukuza looked at Simba, nodded his head with a smile. Others might question Vitani's lineage, and how she was supposed to be Scars daughter. But Simba missed a lot, and he just assumed Vitani was Kukuza's daughter by blood.  
Kukuza felt uplifted even more by this talk, knowing that regardless what happened, his daughters future was secure, here.

"What do you think he'll say to me?"  
Asked Simba quietly, considering his sons feelings and what might happen.

"He's just as smart as you are, he'll know how he feels if you ask him the right way."

"Do you think I'm doing good job?"

"You're a better king then Scar was, I can only hope Kovu will do just as well."

"You don't actually believe Kovu will be king over my Kopa."

"Kovu will be a fine boy, he'll do good things. I do wish to see him as king, but being number 1 isn't a bad job either."

"That position will always be reserved for you Kukuza."  
Said Simba shyly, concerned about what might happen to him in the future. Lions had fought over the title of king before, and last time his father died.  
Kukuza saw this discomfort and spoke:

"Simba, you know I'm not like Scar, I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh! I tried to say, it's that, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Simba, you're alright."

Kukuza stood, walking away and down the side of pride rock.

From pride rock, Simba yells down to Kopa:

"Kopa! Come here!"

Kopa moans in displeasure, knowing this means the end of his game.

"Vitani." Kukuza motions with his large grey head for her to come to him.

"No need to say goodbye, you'll be back playing in just a few moments, you too Kopa. Now go on."

Kopa scampered off toward the walkway that lead up to Simba, Vitani walked toward her father, sitting at his paws.

"Come on Vitani, we've got a lot to talk about."

Kukuza walked over to the rock where Nala was all those years ago.

They sit, feeling the light African breeze in their fur. A tree not to far away casting some light shade near them, but the shade was ineffective. The sun cast westerly shadows of the two, one shadow larger then the other, seeming to stretch forever across the land.

"Vitani, if I ask you a question, will you answer? Even if it's a weird question?"

Kukuza took his parental tone, with a look of concern and simplicity on his large features.

"Sure dad, what's the question?"

Vitani sounded serious now, she knew her dad was having a real moment here with her.  
"Vitani, do you like Kopa?"

"Of coarse I like Kopa! He's a great friend!"  
Vitani sounded sure of herself, as she always did, not a hint of doubt.

"Not like a friend, do you like _like_ him. More then just friends."

Kukuza did not expect an immediate response, this question would hit the cub like a wall.

Vitani was unsure of herself.

_I do like spending time with him, and he's really nice to me.  
He's really sweet and has a nice smile..._

Vitani's mind trailed off, thinking of all the things that were good about Kopa.

"Dad, will you be mad at me?"

Kukuza looked slightly hurt by this response,

"Never Vitani, I would never be mad at you for telling the truth."

Vitani smiled, her father had a way of making her feel comfortable when no one else could. Kukuza made you feel understood, he made you feel like you were a better person, like you're exactly what you wanted to be- and agreeably so. His company was cherished, of his many physical gifts, his ability for warmth and compassion out preformed the sun on its brightest day.

"I... I... I do like _like_ Kopa. I think."  
Vitani sounded unsure at first, but the more she thought about what she had said, the more she liked the way it sounded.

Her father was proud of his daughter, taking such a definite stance on such an important topic. So strong.

"Vitani, can I tell you a secret?"

Kukuza was overwhelmed with happiness and pride, so speaking wasn't the easiest task.

"Sure dad, what is it!"  
She sounded excited, but slightly nervous as to her fathers verbal reaction to her decision.

Kukuza bent down low, motioning for Vitani to come closer to his muzzle.  
He whispered to her, just like the lioness' did when they gossiped.

"I think he likes you too."

Vitani took two steps back, so overjoyed that her father would tell her this, and even more so because she wouldn't be the only one with feelings for the other.

"Thanks dad!" Vitani nuzzled his large head, running her face through his soft black mane.

"I love you dad."  
"I love you to Vitani."

She ran off then, bouncing up and down happily. She was in love.

Kukuza smiled, watching her go, knowing that she felt good inside and out.

**WITH SIMBA**

Kopa came running up to Simba, butting the kings ribs with his small head.

Simba smiled weakly, he was about to do something very strange, it felt weird to him, but Kukuza was wise, and if he agreed with it- and no one got hurt- it was ok.

Kukuza and Vitani were just walking out of eyesight.

"Kopa, I need to talk to you." Said Simba sounding stern and kingly, but still open and fatherly for his son.

"Sure... about what?"

Kopa was still having fun, rubbing up against his father's fur.

"Kopa this is serious!"

Kopa stopped then, sitting down in front of his father, who was now sitting upright.

Simba's sudden raise in the noise level alerted the still gossiping lioness', who had then gathered by the mouth of the den quietly- hiding, so no one could see them.

"Kopa, do you like spending time with Vitani?"

"Yes dad, why?"

Simba continued without answering his son.

"Do you see a future with her?"

Kopa was confused and uncomfortable, unsure how to answer his father.

Simba saw this, and rephrased the question.

"Do you like her Kopa? Do you like her like a mate?"

Kopa was really confused now. Simba would try again,

"Do you think she'd make a good queen for you?"

Kopa was very lost, he had been roughed up before, but this was a mess. A tangle of thought and cable inside his mind. Cluttered and disorganized, the text seeming to read in a different language.

"Sure dad... Can I go now?"

Simba signed heavily, "Yes son."

The listening lioness' were disappointed, Simba had confused Kopa. So the answer wasn't genuine like it should have been.

Kopa was walking away now, thinking to himself.

_Do I like Vitani like a mate? Like a... Girl- mate?_

Kopa's stomach was churning, he didn't know what he was feeling, but it was new. Just her name made him dizzy and paranoid.

It was a short day really, just full of new events new things. So much was happening.  
Lunch passed by slowly.

Kukuza went hunting with the woman again, this time bagging an even larger zebra.

He seemed to have more and more to offer as time went on. So incredibly impressive. Under Scar, he never seemed to be anything more then muscle with a few internal rules and brakes. But now, he was utterly astounding. Everyone saw him as a potential suitor, he was a man of good breeding- and interest was peaking.

No one put more thought into this then Sarabi.  
_It's been so long... could I even be enough?_

Sarabi's last and only child was Simba, and to think that now she could produce more cubs was a long shot.

_From the gossipy conversation i was listening to earlier, he does want cubs, but I don't know if I can do that!_

Sarabi was upset, upset that her physical limitations could get in the way of her desires.  
_Maybe Sarafina was right, maybe I am getting my hopes up for nothing._

Kukuza saw no one as a mate though, he was still unsure whether or not he had feelings for Sarabi.  
He wouldn't jump in unless he was sure. Those brakes and rules, would forever prevent him from doing anything without his being sure.

_Look at her! She's a queen! More then anyone she's seen the evil I'm capable of, she wouldn't have an interest in a monster. Even a rehabilitated one._

Kukuza knew he wasn't the same lion he was long ago, everyone else knew this to, but he still felt estranged with his past.

This meal, rather than woman approaching Kukuza to introduce themselves, they all just sat around him, creating a figurative and literal barrier- blocking everyone else out.

Kukuza wasn't looking at the ladies, although he did speak to them. Instead, Kukuza was watching his son Nuka discretely. Nuka was failing miserably at his woman acquisition efforts.  
Kukuza had enough of this.

"Nuka! Comer here!" He yelled from the core of his atomic lion mass.

Nuka turned away from his strategic location (or so he thought) and ran over to number 1.

It would have been a difficult push for him to get to the center, but the lioness' accommodated Kukuza nicely, creating a small cub sized path for Nuka to walk through.

"Thank you." Said Kukuza looking at the kind-enough-to-move lioness'.

"Yes number 1, you wanted to see me?"

Some of the lioness' snickered at the title number 1, which had lost its meaning over a year ago.

Although, it hadn't lost its intimidation, nor had Kukuza, because the woman quieted down quickly.

"Son, what is it that you're trying to accomplish?"

Kukuza had a look on his face that said _you should of came to me first._

"Just talking to those lioness' over there da... Number 1. No problems."  
Nuka smiled weakly, lowering his head down.

Nuka almost called Kukuza dad.

Nuka had now spent enough time in the pride lands, to the point where any termites were gone from him, his small patches of mane had straightened up, and his overall softness was beginning to return.  
Nothing special, but worth a second glance.

"Nuka, are you talking to them, or do you wish you were?"

He had been caught, so quickly to!

"The second option."

"Now how do we change that answer to the first option number 2?"

Kukuza called Nuka number 2, he had never done that before.  
Nuka perked up at his new title.

"How?" Now realizing this male of incredible prowess, a male he called number 1, but secretly called dad, would help him.

Kukuza bent down to whisper to his child for the second time today.

"Go over there, listen to what they have to say, offer information yourself, be the center of the conversation! Steer it as you so please!"

"That Beleco girl is very pretty Nuka." He added before smiling and winking at his son.

Kukuza gave him a slight push, sending his number 2 back into the unknown- this time equipped.  
Nuka never had the chance to respond to the Beleco comment.

"What did you tell him Kukuza?" Asked one lioness.

"I said I would talk to him, and I did."  
He continued eating, leaving it at that.

Night came, slowly extending itself into the sky, attacking the happy sun from behind, forcing him from his chair, and into a fall from grace. He would come again. Just wait.

The day was hot, but the night was cool, the dark sky was without obstruction, allowing the many bright stars above to shine down as they longed to do every night.

Kukuza was standing by the mouth to the den, allowing the woman and children to enter before him, as a gentleman would.

Sarabi watched him patronize these woman's affections, lightly touching them as they passed, or maybe they were touching him?

Sarabi had something to say to him, a question. A question she'd been holding in for long enough.  
She had talked to him earlier, a real heart to heart, and now she had to know. To 'talk to him later.' Later was now.

Sarabi began walking forward, taking slow, and heavy steps. Her paws seemed to be weighted down, guiding her away from him, but she had to know. She pressed on.

"Kukuza?" Sarabi said quietly.

At that volume, no one would ever hear her speaking. But Kukuza had a way of knowing when someone wanted something, even if they said nothing.

The last lioness walked inside the cave where the king, queen, and cubs already were.  
Leaving the two alone.

"Kukuza, can I ask you a question? Will you promise to answer me honestly?"

Kukuza had heard this tone of voice and question before, he had asked it to Vitani not 12 hours ago.

"Yes Sarabi, ask away- honesty guaranteed."

He wasn't sure what the question was, but it sparked the opportunity to talk to her, something he had longed to do since after their last moment was so rudely interrupted.

"You won't be mad at me, will you?"

Kukuza had heard this question to.

"Sarabi, tell me."

She bit her lip lightly, looking around slowly, checking to make sure they were alone. Sarabi wanted to hear him say it, to her, alone.

"Kukuza, do you love Zira?"

Kukuza was shocked, his heart skipped a beat by the woman's abruptness.  
Sarabi wanted to ask something else as well, so she added it in to fill the silence.

"Kukuza, do you love her? Or do you not know?"

_Of coarse I know where my loyalties lie, it's just- well, I know where they don't lie. But I'm unsure who I love. Am I unsure? _  
Kukuza stopped thinking and spoke, tried to anyway.

His mouth was dry, he opened his rigid jaw to speak, but no words came out.  
Kukuza recovered moments later:

"Sarabi, I really thought hard about the answer to that question, and I realize that I was confused. I did love Zira, but she never loved me and never will."

Kukuza was starring into Sarabi's eyes, unsure whether he loved her or not.

"So you don't love her?"

"No."

"So who **do** you love?"

Sarabi's blatant inability to accommodate Kukuza's struggling heart was almost to much to bear for him.

"Sarabi..."

Kukuza fell over, curling into a ball and trying his best to grab his chest. He was on the ground now, experiencing severe pain, it felt as if his ribs were being compressed by an immeasurable force, his heart throbbing.

"Kukuza! What's wrong, where does it hurt?"

Sarabi was looking over Kukuza's body, as if somewhere physical damage could be shown.

_In all my years, I've never seen anything like this! _  
Kukuza cringed in pain, interrupting his train of thought.  
His chest throbbed, words blasted at his ears like sirens and his nose felt warm and strange. He was dizzy and hot, lying there, barely conscious.

He was not having a heart attack, or a stroke. Kukuza's heart was breaking. Yes.  
He had finally done it. He had finally admitted to himself, truly, that be didn't love Zira. That she was trouble.  
As Kukuza's old heart broke away, the new, fresh one beneath the old layer emerged, large and strong.

Kukuza's pain began to subside, and he sat up, unsure what had just happened to him, but feeling much better now then he had.

"Kukuza! Do you want me to go get Rafiki?"  
Sarabi sounded desperately panicked.

"No!" Kukuza said, almost shouting.  
Luckily, no one heard him.

"You... You... Wanted an answer? Right?"  
Said Kukuza, still reeling.

"That doesn't matter now..."  
"Of coarse it does!" Said Kukuza sounding annoyed. But only a trace of annoyance could be heard, he was too sweet for such petty emotions.

"I'll tell you, on one condition."

Sarabi was scared that Kukuza was hurt, she would do anything for him in that instant.

"What ever you need!"  
She sounded so worried, still looking at him like he could die at any moment.

"You tell me who... who catches your eye, now, we'll do it at the same time."

_What? He wants me to tell him... But do I?_

Sarabi nodded her head, unsure what she was getting herself into.

"On 3, 1... 2... 3..."

"You!" Kukuza said in a labored voice.  
"You!" Sarabi said in an over whelmed voice.

Both lions stepped backwards,  
Kukuza backed into the rock wall behind him.  
Sarabi backed up, just back- walking into nothing.  
They were both sitting. Stunned.

"You do?" They both said this at the same time, faces reading joy and amazement.

"I thought you wouldn't because of all those other girls..." Said Sarabi blushing.  
She hadn't blushed like that for years. Her orange eyes twinkling attractively, swelled with emotion and bliss.  
Of all the girls- her. He picked her. Sarabi.

"I thought you wouldn't because everything you saw me do... and the fact that I come preloaded with three cubs." Said Kukuza, feeling ashamed at the mentioning of his past life, but not ashamed for his cubs, never. He was proud of them.

"You've changed." Sarabi stepped forward, nuzzling Kukuza fiercely as he nuzzled back.

"Even then you did good things, you saved Simba, you brought Nala and my son back together, and you returned Simba back to where he belongs."

"Nala told you?"

"Every word."

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Said Kukuza, unsure if this was real.

"This is real, and I love your cubs, they're sweet just like you." Said Sarabi, crying now.

_No ones ever been so romantic with me... I've never felt this way with anyone before._

Kukuza wasn't crying, his face was expressionless.

_Never would I have ever expected this happy an ending._

But it wasn't the end, it was the beginning.

"Why hadn't I noticed you earlier... My um-"

Kukuza twitched slightly, nearly mentioning a secret of his, a secret no one knew. Scar, Zira, Simba, Nala, the cubs, or Sarabi. He wanted it to stay that way.

"I should have seen how perfect you are, smelled your wondrous scent and payed you more attention."

Sarabi giggled, knowing she had him so nervous and worried, talking to a woman he liked.

"As I should have noticed you- now come on!"

She padded him lightly on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Wait! One thing first."

She turned to look back at him, unsure what he could want, but she was happy, what ever he wanted, anything, he could have it.  
Luckily, what he had in mind, she also liked.

He reached out, kissing her softly on the tip of her muzzle, pressing his against hers, they had their eyes closed softly in peace and love.  
Sarabi reacted at first by her eyes growing wide, large and open, just as quickly they closed, and she returned the kiss with melting passion.

Kukuza was worried she wouldn't approve, that she wouldn't like him anymore. The brief moment she hadn't returned the kiss, the insides of his eyelids were a flame with words of worry, despair, anxiety, and sorrow. The moment she returned the favor the words retracted and he couldn't be happier, even happier then before.

He released, pressing his head against hers, smiling.

That was enough for him, but she wanted just a tad more. With her paw, she lifted his muzzle, kissing him again, releasing briefly every so often for air, returning to the original lock of lips with him quickly in fast swigs of affection.

Now she released him, smiling, licking her lips and teeth in joy.

"You gave out a little early." Said Sarabi, referring to him ending their first **real** kiss rather quickly, he was, and always would be, very low maintenance when it came to physical love.

"A decision I regret."

"Was it nice?"

"More then nice, beautiful, I loved it."

"And I love you."

"I love you too Sarabi."

"So we were doing more then bonding."

"We were falling in love."  
Kukuza was right, they were, and had, fallen in love.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Kisses make everything better."

"Be serious!"  
Sarabi giggled, ramming her head into his mane- a rough and strong nuzzle.

"I'll see Rafiki tomorrow morning."

"Good, now lets go to sleep."  
She licked the side of his muzzle, walking into the den.

They both walked into the cave slowly, leaning against one another happily.  
Everyone else was asleep.

"One thing first!" Said Sarabi in a frantic and happy whisper.

She trotted off several feet to Kukuza's left, meandering deeper into the warm mass of lioness bodies.  
She stopped, knocking one lioness with the tip of her nose, waking her up, or at least pulling her from sleeps narrow fingers.

"Sara!" Said Sarabi, even quieter the before.

"What? What did he do? What's happening?" Said Sarafina in a groggy, semi-alert way.

"He loves me! He kissed me and it was perfect!"  
Sarafina smiled, her eyes remaining closed as they were to tired to open again.

"I'm glad, now we'll talk about this tomorrow."  
Sarafina peaked through mostly closed eyes around Sarabi's body, seeing a large lion like shadow not far from her, looking in this direction and standing still.  
"He's waiting for you Sarabi."

"Sweet dreams."

"Don't be to loud tonight."  
Said Sarafina with a final smile before she fell asleep again.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just had to tell Sara."  
Kukuza nodded silently, rubbing his face against her neck in happiness and comfort. She returned the soft collision of fur.

The two lay where they did the first night, together, this time closer.

Kukuza was the big spoon, Sarabi the small.  
She fit so perfectly into his body, there legs intertwined, comfortable.

Kukuza kissed her lightly, sometimes a little rough- but always with passion. She loved the way his muzzle felt on her neck, so cool and soft.  
Kukuza had, and knew his boundaries- the neck is where he stayed and he couldn't be happier.

"Kukuza you're so amazing, I feel so good."  
He kissed her neck again, nuzzling his face just behind her ear with a whispered reply.

"I'm emotionally needy."  
They laughed silently as he kissed her again. He was thrilled to have someone who loved him back.  
Sarabi was equally thrilled- someone really loved her.  
She giggled occasionally, smiling so much that her cheek muscles felt numb.  
Their kisses were happy and loving.  
Their sleep was deep and peaceful.

A different lion had been watching this gross encounter from a distance, greatly concerned as to the topic of the conversation.  
Less concern, more rage was generated toward the actions.  
She growled, smacking a small bush as she retreated away from pride rock and back to where she came.

Zira was angry.


	9. The Sweet Spot

Just wanted to take this time to say that tonight I also released a TLK fan fiction which is designed to introduce the next batch of original characters that will be used in this story, so go over there, read up, and give it a review!

* * *

There was no light in the den, only warm sleeping lion bodies and the sound of breathing.

Kukuza woke up early every morning it seemed, this morning though he woke up even earlier.  
_I should go see Rafiki now._

Kukuza still wasn't sure what happened to him last night, even if he was feeling better, he wanted to know.  
Getting up this morning was slightly more difficult then ever before.  
Sarabi was very close to him, one of his back paws was beneath one of her back legs, so he had to be very slow and Gentle in his efforts to free himself.

He stood after becoming untangled with his new girl... Ahh... Mate? Not yet really...  
No. Yes. She's his mate, no sense delaying what would inevitably be said.

"Goodbye love." Said Kukuza lightly as he walked out of the den, leaving dozens of sleeping lions behind.

The sky was beautiful before dawn. A dark purple ceiling rested over head, with light tracings of white and orange. Most stars had been removed from the sky, but some stronger ones remained- although they were dim. The moon was low, and the sun was still hidden beyond the Great Plains.  
Kukuza's walk to Rafiki's tree wasn't very far, a short distance really from pride rock.  
Rafiki's tree was just as large as Kukuza remembered it.  
An incredible brown structure that seemed to rise straight into the heavens.

With fireworks of green leaves dropping back, exiting formation.

"Rafiki! Hey Rafiki! It's me! Kukuza!"

The mandrill was an unusual one, waking up extremely early and napping periodically throughout the day.

"Kukuza! Get up here ma' boy!"  
Rafiki stuck his head out beyond the trunks edge, from Kukuza's perspective, all he was was a talking head.

It had been a while since Kukuza climbed into this tree, but he was still successful at it. His claws, leaving light scratch marks in the trees bark.

"Rafiki! I came here because last night.."

"You? Hurt? Whaa I neva! You neva get hurt Kukuza!"  
It was true, Kukuza had never been badly injured.  
Rafiki knew him so well, guessing why he was there correctly with speed and accuracy.

Rafiki digressed momentarily, only to be shot down quickly.

"Kukuza! How are..."

"Don't worry about that old friend."

Kukuza felt bad for interrupting, but he wasn't ready to talk about his secret. No one was supposed to know- it still amazed the big grey lion how Rafiki had figured it out so quickly.

_Anyways..._

"I was talking to Sarabi, and all of a sudden I had some awful chest pains, I collapsed on the ground they were so bad! They went away quickly but..."

Rafiki grabbed Kukuza's jaw, holding it shut in his grasp, also lifting his head higher up.

Rafiki examined Kukuza's throat, rubbing it lightly- following it down to Kukuza's chest. Rafiki was lying on his back now, looking up at his chest fur.

_Gasp!_ "Kukuza! Who broke ya heart!"

Kukuza was shocked, he'd heard that mandrill say some weird stuff, but a broken Heart?

"How could I get a broken heart?"

"Whoo did you cut loose from ya heart?"

_Zira_

"Sarabi asked me if I loved Zira- I told her I didn't."

"An whaa would she be askin'..."  
Rafiki's eyes grew wide. He grabbed his walking stick and smacked Kukuza over the head with it.

"Wha have you bean up ta wit her!"

Kukuza blushed some, but you couldn't tell through his fur.

"She told me she loved me, and I told her I loved her. Why?"

Rafiki was thinking.  
_He gonna get himself in a world o hurt when da king finds out._

Rafiki feared the answer to this question- but he had to ask.

"Da Simba know?"

His fears were realized.

"No one knows but you."

"She da kings moddaa! You better be tellin' Simba soon! Go! Get outta here! You fine, fine, fine! But you won't bay!"

Kukuza jumped down from Rafiki's tree, looking up and shouting:  
"I promise to tell him today!"

With that, Kukuza walked back to the pride lands.

Sarabi, Nala, and the other lioness' are gathered at the base of Pride rock, preparing to go hunting for breakfast.

"Where's Kukuza? He's not in the den!"

"He hurt himself last night, so he went to see Rafiki." Said Sarabi, filling everyone in on some of what they missed.

"How did you know that?" Said Nala, not recalling Kukuza looking physically hurt.

"He did it last night, after everyone was- here he is!"

Kukuza came strutting out of the grass, wondering if the hunting party would scold him for being a little late.

"Are you alright Kukuza? Do you still want to hunt?" Said Nala, now appreciative of a male in the hunting party, especially one with skill.

"I'm fine Nala, I can still go."

Kukuza was feet away now, Sarabi stepped forward.

"Are you.." _Alright?_

"I'm fine."

Kukuza nuzzled Sarabi, in a way only mates would nuzzle. As Sarabi backed off, she gave him a prompt lick on the cheek.

All of the lioness were shocked.  
Some had open mouths.  
Some had angry expressions.  
Outlanders specifically were surprised.

"Sarabi, did you..." Nala stumbled through her words, still slightly unsure what it is she had just seen.

"I did." Said Sarabi to Nala.

Seeing all the other lioness starring, Sarabi answered to them.

"He told you you'd find out. Now you have. Let's go hunting."  
Sarabi walked close to Kukuza, closer then she had any day before.  
Nala had a bad day hunting. If if wasn't for Kukuza, no one would have eaten that morning.  
The party returned with the catch, a mix of large zebras and antelope.  
Kukuza had caught them all, but everyone took part in the carrying.

Sarabi believed Kukuza was actually hurt and putting on a strong front. So she demanded he carry nothing back to pride rock.

"I can carry just fine."  
"No you can't. Give it here." Sarabi took the zebra from his back before they began the return trek.

Simba smirked at the sight of Kukuza returning empty handed.

"Looks like you were blank this morning!" Simba said mockingly in a playful tone, thinking no one would be hovering over him now.

Nala didn't even acknowledge Simba, she had to much going on in her mind.

_Kukuza is mates with Sarabi! When did this happen! What will Simba think..._

One lioness shouted in reply to Simba:

"What do you mean? He caught everything this morning! Left us all in the dust."

Simba traded his smirk to Kukuza, who happily walked on.

Breakfast began and Simba sat with his mate Nala. She was still very quiet.

"Nala, what's wrong? Is it the hunting?"

Nala turned to Simba making a worried glance over the area, seeing all the lions here.

"Ask your mother."

Simba scanned the crowd, seeing his mother eating with Kukuza.

_She fell into his womanizing trap too? This ends now. Too far._

"I'll handle it."  
Simba stood up, walking over to Kukuza and Sarabi.

**WITH KUKUZA & SARABI**

"Rafiki told me that I was fine, just a little heart nonsense. No worries."  
Said Kukuza reassuringly.

"We'll I'm unsure of that! You need some rest! Let me baby you a little, you'll like it." Said Sarabi in a motherly tone.

"Rafiki reminded me about something else to."

"What's that?"

"We need to tell Simba. Everyone."

"Here he comes, do you want to tell him?"

"Let's tell him together."  
Kukuza gave Sarabi a reassuring glance.

Simba was here.

"Kukuza, I need to..."

"Simba, please, sit down with us."

_He interrupts me? Us... Us! This is ludicrous._

"Don't interrupt me Kukuza!"  
Simba sounded angry, but was maintaining a reasonable volume.

"Simba, please sit down!" Said Sarabi in a demanding tone, forcing her son to obey.

Simba sat down, rather hesitantly.

"What?"

"Simba, we need to tell you something." Said Kukuza, receiving a nodding glance from Sarabi.

"We? What do you mean, we?"  
Simba was getting more and more frustrated. He didn't like this lion near his mother, even if he had changed.

"Exactly. We. Simba, your... Sarabi and I are together now."  
Said Kukuza, prodding gently and looking for the right words.

Simba was only a few feet from Kukuza and Sarabi, lying on the ground. Hearing those words from Kukuza's mouth enraged Simba beyond a calculable level.

The lion king lunged forward, claws extended and teeth showing, he was screaming in complete rage.  
No lion could ever have the strength to stop Simba, not here. He was to close, and his anger only fueled his strength.

But Kukuza was fast and nimble for his size. After all, his life's work was comprised of beating people into submission, and killing those who wouldn't be beat.

Sarabi gasped out, in shock from her sons reaction.  
Nala was equally surprised, Simba attacking someone? How out of character.

All the lioness' were watching now. They were equally shocked if not more, some crying.

_Why would the king attack such a nice man? It couldn't be because of his closeness to Sarabi? Could it?_

Kukuza reacted by ducking, avoiding Simba's paws and jaw, instead taking him from the stomach, smacking him right in the center of his chest with not even half the might Kukuza could have used.

Simba flew onward, landing feet away from Kukuza.

The outlander lioness' where always there for Kukuza, even during Scar's reign.  
They reacted, they didn't even have to think. Kukuza was in trouble, and for no good reason.

All the lioness' had heard about Sarabi and Kukuza, how they looked at each other that morning.  
And Simba's reaction? Unwarranted.

Simba was down on the ground, but quickly recovering. Then, a small group of lioness' jumped over Sarabi, stopping at Simba, holding him down and growling.

"Stay away from him!"  
"He's done nothing wrong!"  
"What's gotten into you!"  
"Stay still!"

Simba gave in, there were too many lioness' on top of him, he could struggle if he wanted- but the resistance was futile.

Kukuza closed his eyes, he was standing, looking at Simba beneath all of his friends. His team.

Sarabi stood up, standing next to Kukuza, unsure what had just happened.

_They jumped without orders? How did they know he wanted help._

Kukuza, still with his eyes closed, but sensing Sarabi's presence beside him.  
He...

**SMACK!**  
Something from somewhere hit him across the face, he backed up, his facial muscles tensing in beat with the strong but small whip.  
It came again, and again, he backed up further and further, keeping his eyes closed in a desperate attempt to preserve them. He was bleeding slightly from his cheek, the hot liquid issuing a tingling sensation as it streamed down his face.

No one reacted, no one stopped the hitting, it just came and came.  
Kukuza opened his eyes slightly as if the eye lid were a window's shutter, trying to see who was attacking him.

He peeked, if only for a second, but recognized who was striking him.

"Sara stop!"  
It was Sarafina, she had arrived, on time, only to see Simba mauled and pinned by Kukuza and his outlander friends.  
She didn't know why that was happening, but she reacted in defense of Simba.

"Stop I'm bleeding!"  
She hit him again, this time harder.

Kukuza had had enough, he would not tolerate someone hitting him.  
He nearly pinned her to the ground, desperately wanting her to stop, but at the same time not wanting to hurt her.  
It was becoming difficult to concentrate, he had been smacked at least 5 times, and was certainly bleeding. He needed to get her off of him.

He didn't have to.  
Sarabi pounced on her friend, she had made a choice, and an easy one. It was her friend, or her mate.

"Sara stop!" She pushed Sarafina off to the side, knocking her away from the bleeding man.

Sarafina stumbled, nearly falling, instead fully extending her claws and baring her teeth at Sarabi.

Simba remained pinned. Watching as his pride fought with itself.

"Let him up girls." Said Kukuza softly, allowing neither Sarabi or Sarafina to hear him.

The lions obeyed their friend, stepping back, allowing Simba to stand, he received mixed looks of disappointment from everyone.

Simba, the king, was suddenly the enemy.  
But bigger things were happening.

"What are you doing Sarabi! He was mauling Simba, your son! I told you he hadn't changed!"

"You don't know what's happening, your acting without knowing anything!"

Sarabi was furious, her entire body was heaving with each breath.  
Kukuza walked up next to her, his breath cold, his mind racked with variables-  
He nuzzled her body with his, she calmed, her breathing beginning to return to regular.

She roughly shoved her head onto his neck, sobbing, but not crying.  
"I'm so sorry, I wanted her to come back, I thought..."  
Sarabi was crying now, she wanted some level of peace, but this morning was everything but.

"Shhh, it's alright Sarabi, everything is going to be alright."  
She reached up, cleaning his facial wound. His blood gracing the surface of her tongue in a copper wash.

"What... What did I miss? I'm missing something important, tell me."  
Sarafina was nearly out of breath, all the hitting,the fighting; the adrenaline was wearing off.

"Sara, Simba pounced on me because we told him we were together now."

"You... you told him?"

Kukuza nodded, Sarabi remained stone still.

"So, you didn't start the fight?"

"Sarafina, I started it." Said Simba in response.  
He tried to take a breath in, but coughed roughly. Kukuza had hit him hard in the chest.  
He was in a coughing fit.  
Heaving from the core of his lungs.

"I... I.. Didn't hit him that hard Sarabi, I promise."  
Said Kukuza quietly, realizing Simba was hurting.

"I know Kukuza, you had to do it."  
Sarabi was right, Kukuza reacted in self defense. The lioness' holding Simba down, defused the fight. Not overkill.

But there still was tension.  
Simba spoke:

"Mother... Is he telling the truth? You two are..."

"Yes Simba. I've felt better about myself the past few days then I ever have. I feel loved Simba, even more so then I did with your father."

Simba was shocked. _She loves him MORE then dad?_

"Simba, I wanted to tell you privately, but you... Seemed like you wanted to know now, so I... Told you."

Sarabi and Kukuza were standing close together, rubbing his corse grey fur against hers, and her soft peach against his.

A cloud was passing in front the sun, obstructing it. But when it was gone, the sun shone brightly, and all seemed forgiven.

"I'm sorry Kukuza, I shouldn't have..."

"Don't worry Simba, everything is fine!"  
Kukuza smiled at Simba, and breakfast continued.  
There was slight tension, but everything was calmer. The air felt clean.

"I'm sorry too Kukuza, I shouldn't have..."

"Don't worry Sara, and my mornings been great, thanks for asking."

She smiled, so did Sarabi.

"Than you Kukuza, I do look good today."

He smiled in return, the spread of his jaw causing him some discomfort originating from the slashes.

"We need to catch up."

"Yes we do."

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

Simba was spending some alone time walking the borders, trying to get his head straight after this morning.

Kopa and Vitani were off playing together, Kovu sat and watched awkwardly, he lost attention every so often when a butterfly would pass by. But he remained in place. Just watching it, lightly batting at it when it came close enough.

Kukuza saw Nuka walking his way.

"Nuka! How was breakfast."

"It was great, I tried your advice, it worked sorta..."

Kukuza could sense a but coming.

"But when Simba tried to attack you, everyone got scared, so I..."  
Nuka puffed up his chest, placing his paw on it in a self-rewarding manor,  
"Had to comfort them."  
He smiled then, looking up to see his fathe... Number 1's expression. He looked sad.

"Nuka, you know what happened back there right? You know why you saw what you saw?"

Nuka nodded his head quickly.

"One of the girls' mother told me. She said Simba didn't like you spending time with Sarabi."

"That's about right, now go enjoy yourself- but don't go off to far!"

Kukuza had to yell after Nuka as he trotted away, back likely to where the girls were.

Kukuza turned to see Kopa and Vitani playing, they looked happy, so he gave them their privacy.

"Hello, I'll just take Kovu off your hands, alright?"

Kukuza winked at his daughter as he walked away, the young prince hanging from his adoptive father's mouth.

Thanks dad.  
Thought Vitani

Her and Kopa were alone now, they had a lot to talk about.

"Hey Kopa?" Said Vitani, lying on her back as she looked up at the sky.

"Yes?" Kopa was in a similar position, immediately beside her.

"Do you like me?"

Kopa scrunched up his face, wondering why she'd ask this when the answer was so obvious.

"Of coarse I like you. Why?"

"Not just like Kopa, do you like _like_ me?"

Kukuza had told Vitani he did, but she wanted to know for sure.  
She liked to be sure just like her father.

"Yes, my dad asked me if I liked you a while ago... I told him I did."

Kopa paused, looking up, concentrating on the sky some before speaking again.

"Vitani, do you love me? Like _like_ me?"

That was the first time Kopa had used the word love.  
That was the first time _they_ had used the word love.

"Yes. I love you." Said Vitani, allowing a short pause between her start and finish.

"I love you to." Said Kopa, feeling happy he could still speak and hadn't fainted from all the butterflies in his stomach.

The two cubs continued to stare at the sky, not moving or flinching.

**IN THE DEN**

the lioness' sat before their king and queen, Kukuza and Sarabi comforting the infant Kovu, like a couple. They were a couple now, mates.

Gossip was always happening in the pride- the den being an information hub.

"Kukuza?"

Hun let the name drift off her lips, soft and gooey like honey.

"Yes Hun?"

He peaked up to make eye contact with her, only to look down again at his son and prince, nuzzling his sleeping brown form.

"Why did you chose Sarabi?"

Everyone peaked disapprovingly at Hun. She meant no harm, but her question was blunt. Everyone felt bad they were not picked, receiving the figurative rose- but he had chosen, so leave him be.  
Hun saw this, the revised eyebrows and unsettling glares, she added to her comment, hoping it was not to late.

"Not that I don't approve! It's just that..."

Kukuza nuzzled his mate, her leaning into his warm mass as he spoke.

"Hun, you worry to much. I know you approve, and I didn't chose- love is blindness, thus the falling."

"You're so wise Kukuza, are you so sure?"

"Thank you, and I am sure. My heart chose for me-"

"-as did my own."

Sarabi nuzzled deeper into his mane, considering him as such a romantic, knowing what to say, when to say it, and giving her all the love she could ever want.

Hun smiled, as did everyone else- even Simba.  
The king spoke:

"I'm glad to see happiness again, it's been awhile since everyone has been so at peace."

Kukuza smiled his bright and attractive smile, the one that drew in woman and friends like bright light.  
He held a dream in that smile, a dream everyone wanted to have for their own.

"Thank you Simba, I suppose you approve of this now."

'This' referring to his mother in a relationship with a war criminal.

"Of coarse- and I'm sorry I jumped at you."

"No need Simba, you did what you thought was appropriate, a lot worse has been done before."

Simba smiled back at Kukuza, feeling like he had a dad in his life- not a replacement, no, never. But a man he could look up to and respect. A wise man who a king could turn to.  
Simba spoke again:

"And thank you for everything else, considering if you weren't around, I'd still be in the jungle, dead maybe, and Nala would be mates with Scar."

Kukuza reeled back in frustration.

"Why in the name of all that exists would you tell him that! That was OUR secret, and now he knows! Everyone knows!"

"It slipped, honestly."  
Nala didn't would scared, only sad that her accidental information leak upset the grey lion.

"I was prying for more Kukuza, I don't blame you, you did the right thing."  
Said the king, defending his wife.

"What's she talking about Kukuza?"  
Said Hun, not privy to the exploits of Kukuza.

"I-"  
Nala interjected, sparing him the agony.  
"Scar wanted to be mates with me, but Kukuza stopped him."

"You did?"

"She was to young, and Simba was still alive."

"You knew about Simba?"  
Said Hun, feeling the topic getting deeper and deeper.

"I did, I kept him safe believe it or not. It wasn't a coincidence that the pride never talked about the jungle."

"Oh Kukuza, I always knew you were a sweet heart."  
Hun walked over to him in the den, basically tackling the big grey lion in joy.

"Hun calm down! You'll wake up Kovu!"

"Did my mother know about all of this?"

Kukuza sat silent, mad at himself for his inability to keep secrets.

"She did know! You told her!"

Hun continued her onslaught of nuzzles, kissing his side occasionally out of pride and happiness.

"Hun, how am I supposed to be the strong guy if you keep making me look so soft!"  
He spoke playfully, almost encouraging their 'pillow fight' moment.

She was only compatible to what Simba's daughter would one day be, strong, smart, bubbly, loyal, and a true friend.

"I missed a lot didn't I."  
Said Sarafina, trying to surpress her own shame.

"I hid a lot, don't you worry, I'm a good guy, I've done some nice things."

"And killed some people."  
Everyone reeled back, angry at Sarafina for tearing down this mans social standing.  
Another secret would be revealed.

Here it goes:

"I need to say something."  
Everyone looked at Kukuza, his distressed look telling everyone he was serious.

"I've never actually killed anyone."

"Really?"  
It was common place for him to be a killer, so the news that he wasn't one shocked everyone.

"I mean to say, I only ever killed one lion, but he wasn't very nice and I had more then enough evidence stacked against him."

"I thought you killed enough people to fill a lake." Said Sarafina

"Only one."

"Who?" Said Simba, extremely curious.

"A king, several days journey away from here."

"What did he do?"

"He wasn't very nice to woman, I was still rather young, but my views on woman and children were about the same. If anything, I could attribute my hyper-protective senses to him because he lead me to protect woman and cubs like a paranoid maniac."

"Did he hurt someone you cared about?"

"I loved that pride, everyone in it, my biggest regret was windowing the queen- she was abused badly, but he had to die, I saw no other way. If he was left to live, one day he would have killed her, or someone else."

"Did they know it was you?"

"I gave him a perfect last night, he told his wife he loved her, and I... it doesn't matter, he died an honorable death and no one knows any different."

"You're a good man Kukuza, maybe one day you can go back there and see how they're doing."

"I will, thank you Simba."

"I always knew you were a softy, my mother said you were too, I'm glad she was right."  
Said Hun sweetly.

Kukuza seemed to have endless children, Vitani, Kovu, Nuka, Hun, Simba, Nala, even Scar!  
They were all like his children, he cared about them, and he worked to make them better people.  
He only ever failed once. Ahadi had ruined his son, their was no saving him.

"He is soft isn't he?" Said Simba laughing some.

"You were never supposed to know that information Simba."

"I really did slip Kukuza, everything was going fine until..."

"I put the moves on her and she let loose entirely." Said Simba.

Kukuza rolled his eyes at the thought of Nala's susceptibility to sexual innuendos.  
Many of the lioness' inside the den snickered and smirked, thinking of Simba trying to be sexy.  
Sarabi said nothing, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about her sons 'performance' and other details. Kukuza's warm presence was the only thing keeping her in the den, that and the sight of the tiny sleeping Kovu. It was like their little family, Sarabi, Kukuza, Kovu.

"She finds you irresistible." Kukuza stated plainly to the king.

"Maybe." Said Nala smugly.

"I owe you everything Kukuza." Said Simba, speaking for both himself and his mate, the entire pride if you dare go that far.

"You owe me nothing, besides, if I didn't do what I did, the world just wouldn't be balanced, I don't really like it when bad people win."

Nala leaned into Simba, speaking, digressing:

"What are your priorities Kukuza? What will you two achieve, what will you achieve now that your with someone."

"You did want cubs, you still do right?"  
Chimed in Hun, providing direction to the conversation.

Simba felt clammy, he looked around, but no escape seemed visible.

"I do want cubs Hun, but it takes two to make one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Sarabi wanted to say this playfully, but instead she sounded defensive.  
She sat more erect now, looking him in the face.

"Oh no Sarabi, we never talked about cubs I meant to say, I told you and everyone I wanted them- but we never talked about it as if it were a likelihood."

Sarabi leaned back into him, feeling reaffirmed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were mocking my age is all."

Kukuza squinted his eyes, looking down and kissing the top of her head.

"I'd never do such a thing- what a lowly route to travel in order to offend someone. I'm older then you Sarabi, so age really doesn't matter."

She reached up, kissing him on his soft and cool muzzle in response.

"I told you Sarabi, to little to late." Said Sarafina plainly.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Said Kukuza in curiosity.

"You took to long, you should be a grandfather by now, grandfathers don't have cubs, they have grand-cubs."

"If we try, we will succeed, I never knew you to doubt my or Sarabi's abilities."

"Have you two at least consummated your relationship?"

Kukuza felt awkward now, and so did Simba.  
The were thinking the same thing luckily, and even better- Kukuza spoke first.

"I'll talk about my love life with you _all_ you like, but this is a particular topic I do not hold as civilized."

"Sorry Kukuza."

It's unsure who had asked the question, or who had apologized. It seemed as if every lioness had been channeling their thoughts into one line of question.

"Nala... care to say anything?"

Kukuza's throat sounded dry, he wanted to think about something else.

"Well, I'd like to have a daughter."

Simba rolled his eyes, saying:

"We don't need more cubs Nala, a son is more then enough."

"Simba, a little girl can bring you a lot of happiness, right Vitani?"

Kukuza reached down and nuzzled his daughter, pushing her closer to Kopa unintentionally.  
They had walked in silently moments ago, placing themselves together near Sarabi and Kukuza.

Simba could see the love Kukuza had for his daughter, a daughter that wasn't truly his mind you- so what would it look like when Simba had a real daughter?

"It wouldn't hurt I know, but how are you so certain it would be a girl?"

Kukuza leaned into Sarabi, them leaning on each others large shoulders before he spoke.

"The second cub is usually opposite the first. You have a son, now time for a daughter."

"You really think I'd be a good dad?"

Everyone heard the king say this, and Simba knew everyone was listening. This was now like a private conversation, the entire world blocked out- leaving only the two lions.  
Kukuza rolled his eyes at Simba's question.

"I don't think Simba- I know. Look at your son, he's near perfection! You and Nala have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'll be here if you need anything."

"So will I!"

Sarabi rammed Kukuza's muzzle with her nose, attempting to remind him of her presence, the once private conversation now deteriorating back to normal.

"Your mothers in the room to Nala, and I'll be there for you." Said Sarafina feeling slightly annoyed.

"So Simba? Can we?"

The king felt on the spot, many sets of eyes peaking at him did nothing to help.

But Kukuza's smile, his kind smile. It seemed to judge you exactly the way you wanted to be judged, and accept you for exactly who you wanted to be. His eyes so cool and grey. Sarabi was he same, her smile was soft and loving, with her orange eyes gazing at her son.

"Yes, of coarse Nala, anything for you."

Nala squeaked in pleasure, leaning over and issuing a wet lick to her husband on the muzzle, then leaning her entire mass into his soft fur, feeling his warmth and acceptance.

"Thank you."  
Nala whispered this ever so lightly, allowing no one to hear but her husband.

"Thank Kukuza, he did the convincing."

Nala smiled, eyes closed, leaving her in a dream land.

"Thank you Kukuza!"  
Nala shouted this so he could hear.

"Anything and everything for the queen."

Kukuza looked down at Sarabi, kissing the top of her head once more.

"The same goes for you love, anything and everything."  
He whispered softly into her left ear, it twitching as his hot and manly breath graced that side of her face.

"So I'm going to have a sister?"

Everyone looked around for Kopa, he had spoken but where- there he is, just right of Kukuza, sitting with Vitani close by his side.

Simba and Nala felt bad slightly, they hadn't include their son's feelings In the decision.

"Yes son, we're going to have another cub-"

"It will be great Kopa, you'll have a sister."  
Said Nala, finishing Simba's sentence.

Kopa looked confused, he didn't know what it was like to have a sister.

"Don't worry so much Kopa! Having a sister is great!"

Nuka trotted around from who knows where, approaching the sitting prince, standing next to him. Nuka was older then Kopa, and exponentially smart- so if there was a cub to look up to, it was Nuka.

"It is?"

"Yeah! There's nothing wrong with family, or having someone else a a sibling- I have two, and I feel fine."

"You do?"

"It's just a sister, they don't bite... Vitani does, but I bet your sis' won't."

Nuka recoiled slightly as Vitani tried to smack him from her sitting position.

"You sound a lot like I do Nuka, talking about family."

"And that's a good thing dad?"

Vitani looked over at Nuka, and then at Kukuza, seeing the proud and nearly in tears expression on her father's face.  
Nuka had called Kukuza dad. Not number 1.

Nuka himself was biting his lip, waiting for a response eagerly, the gap of silence worried him slightly, but thanks to his dad he had a newfound wall of confidence to fall back on.

"Do you mean that son?"

Kukuza could barely speak, he had wanted Nuka to call him dad for awhile- but he'd never push the boy, making him say things he didn't mean. Letting him acclimate at his own pace. The time was now, and Kukuza greatly underestimated his emotional reaction, he was, and still is, nearly crying out of pride.

Sarabi rubbed up against her mate, trying to comfort him and put him at ease.

"Of coarse I mean that! You've done more for me then for anyone! You're more of a dad to me then anyone."

Nuka took a step forward, tilting his head to one side and smiling, not as dreamy as Kopa's or Kukuza's, but it was a nice smile- a smile you'd like to see every once and awhile.

"Come here Nuka."

Kukuza rubbed Nuka with the side of his face, not using his paws because a sleeping Kovu was utilizing their fluffiness.

"Thanks dad."

Nuka strutted off happily, glad he had gotten that off his chest.  
He had been sitting, surprisingly, no. Not surprisingly. He had been sitting in a mass of females, at the center, just as Kukuza had done a few dawns ago.  
Success was a capability of that cub, you just had to look for it. Those girls had the time to see it arise from his soul, and appear before them- confidence. He wasn't the best looking, but he had a personality and a voice worth being around. They all liked him, now to sort out who loved him.

Sarafina had wet eyes at the beauty of Kukuza'a friendly compassion, maybe he was emotional, maybe he did care- maybe he had changed.

"Whatever happens Simba, we support you and Nala."  
Said Sarabi, bringing the conversation back on topic from that tear jerking digression.

Kukuza pulled back his tears, returning to normal, nuzzling Sarabi while speaking.

"What would I do without you?"

He was whispering softly, such a gentleman and a romantic.  
His sweetness was like a disease, it came to you slowly, eventually overtaking your whole body, penetrating your soul and making you feel good.  
Sarabi needn't respond- he'd never be without her, they were together now and a separation would not, will not, and could not, occur.

"Thanks Mom."  
Said Simba in reply, now feeling very confident about having a daughter.

"This rock must have special love powers, now that we're here- couples are forming everywhere."

Spoke Hun, who had been silent for far to long.

"Very much so, your son & my daughter, your mother & I, you & Nala."

Kukuza's replied to Simba first, who was deep in happy nuzzles with his mate, not really listening at that moment.  
Kopa and Vitani blushed, moving closer to each other still. Vitani felt so strange, looking around- all the woman were leaning into their males, close to them. She was not. Should she be? One way to find out.

Vitani scooted herself away from Kopa, making him feel sad-he wanted to be close to her, and now she was moving away-

He was greatly rewarded as the lioness of his dreams leaned into his fur and body, their warmth and size sharing each others graces. They were silent and speechless. This moment was nothing shy of speechless, unworthy of simple words to describe it.

"Now you are left without, in good time Hun."  
Replied Kukuza reassuringly.

"I trust one day you'll return home with a wonderful man just as you had done in the past- but remember, I want one that will stay here with me."

"Have it your way, I'd give you anything, and if he has to stay, then stay he will."

"What's she talking about?"  
Simba was puzzled, unsure what was happening.

"He's an excellent matchmaker- ask him for a male, and he'd return days later with the most amazing man you had ever met. Absolutely perfect for you."

Said one outlander lioness from experience- who were her parents? A Kukuza pairing no doubt.

"How?"

Said Simba, intrigued by this mans life. His success dare not end there- continuing on even further past the border of reality, now he was a matchmaker as well!

"Screening Simba, extensive and deep screening. It's hard work finding good lions, but when I do- its a rewarding feeling."

"You look for... what? Exactly."  
Said Nala, now also intrigued.

"I couldn't tell you exactly, but I just know when I see a good one, they just feel right, you know?"

"Yes, I know."  
Said Sarabi, digging deeper into his mane, taking in his orangey scent and feeling the softness of him- like a good pillow, welcoming and warm.


	10. The Biggest Secret Ever

Dusk was encroaching upon the pride lands.  
Nights like these were like a soft blanket, it rose over you slowly, rocking you gently like a boat rolling with the current. It's soft loving coolness pushing you into a world of sleep.

After gossip had retired, everyone moved and shifted in intermission, a gap of calmness before the nights sleep.  
Many stretched, many drank from the watering hole, some just enjoyed the twilight hours.

The cubs were retiring for the night, Kopa walked up somewhere- Vitani held back to speak to her father. Just like always, Kukuza stood at the mouth of the den, allowing everyone to go in before himself.  
She wanted to tell him earlier, immediately after it happened- but the gossiping den didn't feel appropriate.

"Hello Vitani, did you have a good day?"

Vitani rubbed up against her fathers leg, happily thanking him for his kind words and compassionate stances.  
Kukuza looked on, smiling.  
The grey lion laid down on the ground, so that Vitani could get closer to his face.  
The cub placed both of her front paws on her father's nose, looking at him warmly.

She spoke:

"Kopa said he loved me dad."  
Vitani said this slowly, feeling nervous and shy.

"Did you tell him you loved him?"  
Vitani nodded her head. She was practically glowing.

"Did you mean it?"  
Vitani laughed at this remark, she nodded her head again with a response:

"Yes dad."

Kukuza breathed in loudly,  
"You know what Vitani?"

"What?"  
She said, still uplifted from her talk.

"We both fell in love at the same time."

Vitani smiled back, thinking of a joke.

"Took you long enough!"  
Kukuza smiled, knowing his daughter was being playful and joking- it was funny, he did take quite a while.

"Go on then, he must be waiting for you."

Vitani turned around to walk into the den, receiving a push from her father's nose, lifting her but up into the air from the playful bump.

Vitani turned her head to see her father, he mouthed the words

_Love you._

She mouthed them back.

**WITH VITANI**

"Kopa?"

Vitani spoke quietly, not seeing the cub inside the den- she didn't want to disturb anyone who was already sleeping, but those who were not sleeping- that was a different story.

Vitani walked around in a small area, viewing different perspectives in search of Kopa, they usually slept together- but he wasn't there either.

"Vitani?"  
Spoke a smooth and soft woman- a woman who could only be the queen.  
The king slept beside her, eyes closed, deep in la la land.

"Yes Nala?"

Vitani sounded upset, for two reasons.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't Vitani, and Kopa's on the top of pride rock, you know how to get there?"

Vitani nodded her head quickly, her tuft of hair bobbing as she spoke.

"Tell him it's time to go to sleep, can you do that beautiful?"

Vitani nodded again, blushing at the word beautiful.  
She spun around, quickly trotting out of the den and up to the perch, lioness' still entering the den to sleep in slow and small processions.

Kukuza didn't even notice Vitani go jogging by, but even if he did- he wouldn't have stopped her.

She trotted on, going up the steep path that lead to the perch.

There he sat, looking up at the stars, pointed out so that all of the pride lands lie before him.

He turned his head slowly, looking over to Vitani.

"Hey Vitani."

"Hey Kopa."

"Can I..."

"...of coarse, come sit with me."

Vitani smiled at him, blushing again and her internal butterflies becoming rambunctious.

Kopa moved over some so that Vitani had a warm spot to sit in.

"Thanks."  
She sat next to him, leaning her body into his as she had done earlier.

Kopa shuddered, his body shivering as if he were cold.

"What's wrong Kopa?"

She looked up, her face pressed against his neck, she could see his nicely sculpted jaw jutting out to form his muzzle, he looked so attractive.  
His body was soft, and as he grew so did his muscles and mane. He didn't have a mane yet, but the small patch of it that grew from the top of his head was soft and light brown.

"I like this, it feels good."

Kopa added a question:

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Kopa. You love me, right?"

The silence after her question made Vitani worry, what if he didn't love her? What if he didn't know anymore?

"Of coarse I love you Vitani, just why do you want to be so close to me?"

"You said you like it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about why."

She neared him some more, closing her eyes and burrowing into his neck fur.

Kopa continued to look up at the stars for a moment more, then closing his eyes as well, breathing in deeply. The small of cool nights air and the scent of Vitani filling his nostrils, he was happy.

He moved his head downward, nuzzling her face gently, happy he had a mate is his life.

"I can't wait for when I'm king Vitani, we can really be together, it'll be perfect."

She bit her lip, thinking of his kindness and devotion, she nuzzled deeper.

They looked up at each other, face to face, staring into each other's eyes.

Vitani moved in slightly, her muzzle leaning nearer, still making eye contact.  
Kopa looked away, seeing her muzzle, and then quickly looking back up at her, he moved closer as well.  
The die had been cast, they both neared each other with equal speed, their eyes closing slowly.  
They were not but millimeters apart, Vitani had stopped her approach, hoping Kopa would finish it.  
They sat there silently, and Kopa moved in the rest of the way.  
Their muzzles locked for the first time, their wetness combining in a singular emotional experience.  
They sat there, muzzles in a deep kiss for minutes, their first kiss.

Kopa moved closer, licking the side of her muzzle affectionately, in a way only a mate would kiss you. He placed his head beside hers, feeling her cheek against his.

She licked his muzzle in return, crying from the romantic experience.

"I love you." She said through hot tears.

"Don't cry Vitani, I love you too, but please don't cry."

She sniffled in a breath, tears stopping.

He kissed her again, nuzzling her after he did so, feeling the warmth of her neck, the soft fur, their ears rubbing together.

"I love you Vitani."

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never."

Vitani always feared abandonment, she didn't know why- and she wouldn't admit this- but she didn't like to be alone.  
With that promise, she never would be.

They sat for a few minutes more, just a few minutes, before walking down into the den.

They walked past Kukuza, who saw them pass this time, he nodded approvingly- as if he knew what had just happened.  
Kopa felt uneasy- walking with this man's daughter so close to his side, but Vitani reassured him it was ok, and he believed her- justly so.

Sarabi rounded the corner, she had stayed back, not wanting to interrupt their families moment.

Kukuza was still looking inside the den when Sarabi came up to him and nuzzled his mane.

He turned, saying:

"Sarabi! You startled me!"

They both smiled, allowing each others noses to touch as they gave each other a short kiss. Then a longer one, then a short one, and finally a very long one.

Sarabi pulled back, pressing her head against his, she laid down in front of him, lowering her head to rest on his large and soft white paws.

Kukuza lowered his head as well, placing his lips on Sarabi's forehead. They both closed their eyes, and stayed like this for what seemed like eternity.

"Come here you!" Sarabi jumped onto Kukuza, pivoting him on his rump, and laying him down again on his back. She wasn't strong enough to actually pin him, but he cooperated with the push.  
Kukuza lie on his back, Sarabi sat on top of his chest. Pressing herself against him.

They kissed again, a long and drawn out passionate exchange.  
If kisses could talk, this one would say star crossed love.

They acted like they had been together forever, like Kukuza was the only man ever in Sarabi's life. No one else.

Their position was rather risqué  
Being one atop the other, Sarabi's womanhood was very close to Kukuza's manhood.  
Actually touching slightly.

In the moment, Sarabi was worked up, incredible happy- joy and love flowed through her body and soul like lava.

The fact that the two lions were touching in the most intimate way made Sarabi squeal.  
It was good that she was locked in a kiss when she did, because if her mouth wasn't preoccupied with his someone would have heard her.

Kukuza backed out of the kiss, pulling in his facilities close to his core- trying to remove as many contact points as possible. He crawled backwards slightly, breathing heavily.

"Sorry Sarabi... I've never done this before..."

Sarabi at first was hurt by his pulling back, she was upset at him for teasing like that.  
But now she realized something:

"You've never mated with anyone before?"

"It... Didn't seem like a priority, so I... Never got around to it."  
Said Kukuza, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Not even with Zira? Not with anyone in either pride?"

"That's a long story."

"Tell me."  
Sarabi demanded an answer, he can't say he's never mated before and then be so vague about his 'relationship' with Zira.

He reeled at her orders, feeling pressured- not yet decisive on his proper word choice and language.

"She... We... It wasn't normal, I basically just..."

"You basically did what?"  
Sarabi owned annoyed, she was becoming angry with his stalling. Was he stalling? No, but he was indeed mumbling and bumbling through the words he thought he had planned out carefully.

"I held her down for a week."

"What?"

"A woman's heat lasts about a week, and when she got all hot and messy she told me to hold her down and keep her away from Scar."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to mate with him just because, I think she got some kind of sick kick over my forcing her not to mate."

"But you never mated with her?"

"No- not under _normal_ circumstances."

"Dammit Kukuza! What are normal circumstances!"

She yelled at him while simultaneously issuing a venomous whisper. Sarabi was seething with rage, why would he act like this? She felt as if she had stumbled down a small cliff, into a very private area of Kukuza's memory where no one was welcome. But she was there now, no use pushing her away- the curiosity would cause more harm then it would do good.

"Sarabi, please, this is better left unsaid." He was really desperate, this was by far the biggest secret he had ever weaved into existence, and it still would function if he said no. But he wouldn't lie, and he had to chose between protecting someone from an extinct danger or lying to his mate.

No one knew anything about it, nothing could ever be traced back to him. It was the perfect crime, good things glossed over the original act, distracting anyone who looked closely at that time in history. If the good things didn't work, there were other bad things to look at, things to be sacrificed in order to hide the truth.  
The whole of this pride, the reason **everything** was the way it was, is all balanced on this one act, and the actions that followed to conceal it.  
Kukuza could have told Sarabi a number of things, but the truth- the perfectly hidden truth- he would have to be honest, he loved her, she was trustworthy, and if she didn't love him anymore because of this? Well then maybe she didn't deserve him.

"You need to tell me this story right now."

"Let's talk about it, I hope I haven't upset you."

"To late for that, but I'll be fine once you've explained yourself honestly."

Kukuza spoke for what must have been an hour, recounting the strangest, most convoluted, tangled, messy, dirty story she'd ever heard.  
He told the truth, a truth so hidden it mine as well have been a lie, but no one could ever create such a story, it had to be the truth. It fit perfectly!  
Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Scar, all working a role, everything they did protected Kukuza from ever being known- everything they knew protected him. But that was no more. Sarabi knew the secret, all of it.  
It wasn't as late as they thought, because they had the time to talk after all.

"Promise not to tell?"

"I guess so Kukuza, but that's a big secret."

"I'm trusting you with it in its entirety, you know everything now."

"I promise."

Sarabi nodded, locking one of his many secrets into her heart and soul.

"How did no one sweep you away when you were a rogue? Before you arrived here."

"I kept silent and hidden, I only did things I had to... And here, I found rogues for the lioness' to mate with... I never did it myself legitimately."

"But Scar never allowed..."

"I know he didn't want males in the pride, but the woman had demands and I supplied them wit what they wanted. I don't agree with that king of relationship, but who am I to judge them when I'm so messed up." Said Kukuza, laughing some.

"You are so shy! Of all things you're sexually shy..." Said Sarabi softly, surprised the one area of the world he wouldn't go near was this.

"Sarabi, I hope this doesn't change things."

Kukuza was worried Sarabi would cast him aside, or judge him. Maybe even leak this to the others, one drop of this fresh new blood would send everyone into an information frenzy.  
His eyes read fear and self-loathing.

_Was it a good decision to not mate? How would I get experience... Would I be able to satisfy? I never even considered these things..._

"No Kukuza, nothing has changed."

Sarabi buried her face into his mane, moving slowly, caressing his face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I feel like... I'm putting you in an awkward situation, am I?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You're not saying that just to make me feel better?"

"You're perfect, and I love you."

Sarabi's eyes were closed as she spoke, she was happy to hear that Kukuza was hers and only hers. Now and forever.  
Technically speaking.

"I love you too, and Sarabi?"

"Yes gorgeous?"  
She snickered, her funny and playful comment making both of them smile.

"I'm supposed to be the one to say that Sarabi!"  
He reached up and kissed her, as she was still on top of him. His lick landed on the soft underside of her neck, making Sarabi shudder from the cold tickle.

"You were saying?"

Kukuza swallowed hard before speaking:

"What if I'm not _enough_ for you?"

"What do you... Kukuza!"  
Sarabi was shocked by the question. He was concerned he wasn't man enough? Ridiculous.

"What if I can't satisfy you? I'm worried is all."

"Zira never said anything?" Asked Sarabi in disbelief.

*keep in mind Sarabi knows this secret, and you do not.*

"You know her, she doesn't talk about things."

Sarabi had enough, he was acting like a puss when there was nothing to fear.  
"Kukuza, you are the biggest male I've ever seen, you have nothing to worry about."

"I seem to be panicked over nothing."

"You are, and I know you'll make me feel exactly the way I want to feel."

She nuzzled him again, moving the cool tip of her nose very close to his general region of masculinity. Tracing the inward bound curve of his ribs toward a very private area, an area, sanctuary, just for her.

He coughed, leaping back, my did Sarabi move fast.

They kissed again before entering the den together, lying down and resting peacefully.  
Big spoon, little spoon. Just like they had done in past nights.

**WITH NUKA**

Darkness was approaching more and more as time past, just enough yellow rays of the sun peaked over the horizon to sit and talk by.

These cubs were older then the others, so they could stay out longer- or at least, were more trustworthy and responsible- so they could spend more independent time.

Nuka was never a social creature, he ate alone, he trained alone, he sat and talked to- himself. But now he was different, Kukuza was his father, his body was becoming less bony and more attractive, and he had confidence with lioness'.

There were not many in his age group, only three.

Their names were Intesa, Amico, and Beleco.

. . . . . . . . .

Intesa: understanding (Italian) (in-tay-za)  
Amico: friend (Italian) (a-me-ko)  
Beleco: beauty (Esperanto) (be-lay-so)

. . . . . . . . .

Intesa and Amico were both pale and creamy, their chests being a slightly darker shade of the same creamy color. Intesa had black paws, and Amico had grey paws. Intesa was built nicely with soft and kind features, her eyes were a deep blue, and her voice was smooth and soft.  
Amico had brown eyes, much less soft spoken then Intesa; if Amico had something on her mind, she'd say it. Her eyes were bright, so bright color was indistinguishable. Like spotlights shining at you, or the sun. You best not look at them.  
She was a true friend, when she cared about someone, she'd be there until the end.

Beleco was extremely attractive- by far the most beautiful lioness Nuka had ever met. Her body was a light brown, her chest grey, with happy purple eyes. Beleco was soft spoken, flamboyant, attractive, cute, and she loved Nuka's shyness. Beleco's eyes were incredible to look at- they seemed to bounce with joy ever time Nuka looked at her, he had trouble looking at her though, because every time he did he would smile and blush.

The four sat there, talking about hunting and strength, a perfect topic for Nuka to show off in.

"Nuka, have you ever hunted before?" Said Intesa, spurring on the conversation.

"I have, I use to go everyday."

"With your father no doubt." Added Amico, using her wit and bluntness to add in her feelings.

"Amico!" Said Intesa, slightly embarrassed at the girls nerve.

"Yes Amico, with my father."

"We're you any good?" Said Intesa in reply.

"Of coarse he's good, look at him!"  
Said Beleco, defending the male, also speaking out of turn- something she tried to avoid- but Nuka was worth it.

"You like him." Said Amico, adding her two cents yet again.

"I..."

"He is right here Amico, and I am a very good hunter. I'm fast, and I can capture with the best of them."

"I told you he was a good hunter."

"Beleco, I'm only asking him, no need to be defensive-"

"-I'm NOT being defensive!"  
Beleco slammed her paw down with her teeth gritting, her eyes closed so tight their frustration could make diamonds.

"Beleco..."  
Nuka tried to reason with her, but she was having a private type of moment.

"I'm going to retire now, would anyone like to join me?"  
Said Beleco, discretely giving Nuka the opportunity to rest by her side.

The silence was deafening and condemning, she felt broken and hurt.

"No one? Suit yourselves."

Beleco strut away, her tail swishing from side to side as she walked to the pride rock den.

"She's mad at you Nuka." Said Amico.

"I know, should I-"

"-You should."  
Said Intesa and Amico simultaneously.

Nuka ran after her, jogging briskly after Beleco in a mad chase- if she got to the den, it would be too late, he had to intercept her early.

"If only I had dad's finesse!"

Kukuza would never allow something like this to happen, and Nuka had. But he could fix this, right?

Beleco was traveling upward, ascending the path to the perch of pride rock, she didn't go up there often- but tonight, everyone else was already asleep.

She didn't look back, but she hoped Nuka would follow after her.

Beleco reached the top, sitting down ruffly, in a mad huff, breathing out angrily as she sat, placing her head on her paw, looking away from the path Nuka would hopefully ascend.

Nuka walked up with hast, seeing her sitting there- looking sad.

He said nothing, walking up to her slowly and shyly. She couldn't see him, as she wasn't looking at him- but she could feel his shyness, she loved his shyness and found it irresistible.

He moved closer, eventually standing right next to her light brown body, small patches of her grey chest evident from time to time.

Nuka didn't really know what to do, before, he would just let her calm herself down. But that's not what his dad would do. What would dad do? A good question, Kukuza was a romancer, and Nuka tried as best he could to imitate him.

Nuka didn't know what else to do, he expected to be struck, to make her infuriated, but he could take a good hit if it came to that.

Nuka rubbed his nose behind her ear, his muzzle running lightly against her neck. The coldness of his nose making Beleco shudder. It felt good, his presence was reassuring, but she was still mad.

"Beleco, what's wrong?"

This comment would infuriate almost all woman, as a man should know these things. But the way he said it, the softness of his voice and his anxiety- he was truly worried about her, and she loved that about him as well.

"Why didn't you do anything back there? You let Amico make a fool out of me!"

Beleco was angered by Amico's witty and underhanded remarks, but the worst part was that Nuka didn't jump to her rescue, or at least- he didn't jump far enough.

"I didn't know those things would bother you, if you don't like me then that's fine. You didn't have to take what she said- you wouldn't have hurt my feelings if you said you didn't like me, and that she was wrong, and that I was ugly, and this, and that, and blah blah blah."

He had gone in the complete wrong direction. She did like him, and she was mad that he didn't seem to notice.

"Nuka! What's gotten into you! I swear sometimes you're to innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"I do like you! And you don't notice!"

"You do?"  
She was beautiful, and Nuka didn't expect the most attractive of the three to like him; he didn't think any of them liked him as anything more then a friend.

"Yes I do, and you pay me no attention!"

"Oh kings..."  
Nuka continued after a brief pause.  
"Beleco, I just didn't know, I... I'm so sorry."

He took a few steps back, deeply ashamed by his lack of vigilance.

"It's alright Nuka. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship, since you don't like me and all."

She looked down, placing her head back on her paws. Saddened that he didn't feel the same way.

"What?"

"You don't like me... It's because I'm so quiet, or maybe I'm just not pretty enough."

She had moved to make eye contact with him, her purple eyes wet with sorrow- his rusty eyes looking shocked and confused.

"Of coarse you're pretty! You're the most beautiful lioness I've ever met! And don't say your quiet, because you're not, you're reserved, you say just enough without saying to much."

She lifted her head up, purple eyes becoming more wet and her ears standing tall.

"Don't tease me out of pity Nuka, that's not nice."

Nuka rolled his eyes, moving closer to her.  
She had placed her head down again, looking away from him. Tears of sadness rolled down her checks.  
Beleco didn't expect him to be so cruel, _Kukuza would never act like this... Nuka Is definitely not his son._

"I'd never tease you Beleco, I'm telling the truth."

He reached over with his paw, lifting her face up by her chin, making eye contact with her.

She was still crying, very lost in what was happening.

"You... you do like me?"

"How could I not, you're everything I could ever need, and everything I could ever want. I was just not smart enough to notice until today."

"Do you love me like a mate?"

Nuka was frightened by the prospect, but she was the woman of his dreams, so it was a better idea as time passed.

"I... I love you more then anything, and I'll never let anything get by me again, promise."

"I love you too Nuka."

He moved in to nuzzle her, feeling tears of his own building up in his eyes.  
She back off, only to kiss him on the side of his muzzle, a wet and caring lick.  
Nuka's eyes shot open in amazement, he reached around, looking into her purple eyes to confirm what had just happened.

She reached out, kissing him again on the front of his muzzle.  
He smiled with a weak laugh, feeling shy and nervous.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Beleco had done all the work, now it was his turn.

He moved forward, pouncing on her, she lie on her back, and he lie on top of her.

She blushed and closed her eyes, waiting for something magical.

He kissed her neck and face repeatedly before entering into a deep nuzzle that must have lasted for a very long time.

"That was amazing."

Beleco saw very little, it was dark- the sun no where to be seen.

"We should go down to the den before we get caught."  
Nuka said slyly, happy he had her.

She stood up, Nuka climbing off of her from the intense kissing session, they trotted slowly back to the den, down the steep trail from the perch.

Amico and Intesa had retired a long while ago, they were sleeping, as was everyone else.

The two lions walked very close together, rubbing up against each other, their faces nuzzling occasionally.

In the den, they trotted lightly, avoiding noise- noise that could wake up the others.

Nuka felt like someone was watching him. But he dismissed the feeling and lie down, very close to Beleco, who leaned into his body, using him as a pillow to sleep on.

The next morning was calm and cool. Kukuza woke up first as usual, the sun was just partially peaking over the mountains in the distance, it's long yellow fingers just grasping the perch of pride rock.

Sarabi was very close to him, so he had to shimmy backwards in order to stand up.

Kukuza looked around the sleeping lion mass, checking to see if anyone was unaccounted for.

He began to tread lightly out of the den, getting ready to leave, when something in particular caught his eye.

Normally Kopa and Vitani slept close together. But that night, they slept very close together, her leaning into him and him leaning into her.

Any father would go crazy at the sight of his daughter sleeping with a man, especially since she was so young. But Kopa was a prince, and anything he did would reflect on Simba. Plus, Kopa wouldn't stand a chance against the wrath of Simba or Kukuza, let alone combined.

He walked on, not concerned a great deal by their closeness. Vitani said she loved him, and he loved her, so this was expected some.

The next part though, that was unexpected.  
Fast too.

Nuka had a woman by his side, and a very attractive one at that.

Her fur was that light chocolatey brown Kukuza loved on a lion, and her chest was grey- just as he was. Her eyes were closed, but they must have been stunning.

She lay completely tangled with Nuka, her purring signifying that through some action- she was happy.

They both were smiling, rightfully so. Nuka was a good boy, a leader! Worth the time and energy. Her, she was beautiful, but Nuka would need more then physical appearance to make him like her, so she must have a dazzling personality.

Her name, belayso? Beleco? yes, Beleco, just pronounced Be-lay-so.

An idea popped into Kukuza's mind, a good one to.

He moved over to his son, tapping the top of his head with his heavy white paw.

Nuka's tail twitched, flicking around as his eyes opened.

They grew wide quickly, as he realized he had been caught sleeping right next to her, by none other then his father.

"Dad!"

He tried to move away from her, but Kukuza stopped him.

"Stay still! Don't wake her up!"

"I'm sorry dad! This won't happen again, honest!"

Kukza smiled while issuing a silent chuckle.

"It's fine Nuka, I knew you had it in you."

Nuka moved his head to the side, and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Come outside, I have an idea."


	11. Home Again

Had to post early: see authors note in "The First Love" for details.

* * *

Kukuza walked out of the den, not looking back at his son, or anyone else.

Nuka waited for his father to leave the den before he attempted to wiggle from his spot.

He was, indeed, tangled up with Beleco, not that he didn't like that, having her between his legs (non-sexually) was a dream come true.  
But his father wanted him for something, and you listen to him when he speaks, so the moment must end. He wriggled slowly, attempting to set Beleco down gently, holding her head in his paw as he moved it from his and Into her own paw.

Nuka stepped outside slowly, truthfully walking backwards, scared he'd woken her up. There was something else he should fear a thousand times more though.

Nuka's backwards walk distracted him- so he walked right into the waiting Kukuza.

_Gasp! _  
"Dad! I didn't expect-"

"-shhh! Come this way."

Kukuza stepped away from the entrance of the den, walking his son down toward the base of pride rock, the same general area the hunting party would leave from.

"What are you doing dad?"

"I have an idea, but first..."

Nuka looked down at the ground, knowing what was about to happen.

"We can't sleep together anymore, can we?"

"Don't be silly Nuka, of coarse you can, but have you told her mother yet?"

Nuka didn't think of that.  
Now there were two things he should be afraid of.

"No."

"I'm going to help you impress her, because your not getting tackled like Simba tried to do to me."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes dad, last night was-"

"You did NOT mate with her. I'm correct, am I not?"

"No dad! It was just a really good night."

Kukuza breathed out heavily, happy that they didn't move too fast, and sad he judged his son so quickly. Well, not his real son, but at this point it made no difference.

"I'm sorry I said that- maybe I need a little more confidence in you. Anyway, you love her?"

"Yes, and she loves me."

Kukuza smiled, closing his eyes, maybe this rock did have love powers.

"We need to get back before she wakes up, good thing we're good hunters right!"

"Whoa, two questions, what do you mean, 'before she wakes up' and also, what about my hunting?"

"Nuka, woman hate to be left alone in the morning. An we're going hunting this morning."

"Why hunting?"

"Nothing is more attractive then a man who can provide for his woman, and his woman's mother."

"You think I could do that?"

"Any thing's possible, and between the two of us- we can do it."

"What's going on here?"  
Sarabi trotted out of the den, nuzzling Kukuza deeply as she walked into him.

"I'm going hunting with Nuka this morning."

"Why now?"

"Nuka, tell the pretty lady."

"We're going to provide for Beleco and her mother."

"Why them?"  
Said Sarabi playfully.

"Nuka's found himself a mate, and it's time to impress."

"Good luck with that Kukuza, and you'll do just fine Nuka."

"Thanks Sarabi." Replied Nuka happily, not groggy at all after his adrenaline filled wake up call.

"Have Nala tell Beleco's mother not to hunt today, let her sleep."

"Anything for you Kukuza."

Sarabi kissed him the side of his muzzle, and he kissed back.

"Let's go son, we'll leave earlier then the woman so we don't get in their way."

The two males walked off, headed into the great yonder in search of meat.

They approached a small heard, avoiding the larger one, as that one would be for the hunting party to attack.

"Ready son?"

Nuka nodded his head, his claws extended, feeling the dirt beneath them.

"Go!"

Nuka ran with his dad not far behind, Kukuza paced himself, ready to help his son. Nuka was capable, but still small and young. Not yet able to complete the kill.

Nuka tackled a medium sized antelope, bringing it to the ground.

It would have stood and ran- but Kukuza quickly jumped on top of it as well, completing the capture as lions do.

"Thanks dad."

"Good work son, now lets get back before Beleco realizes you left."

The two walked back to pride rock, never even disturbing the larger herds- so the hunting party shouldn't have any problems.

Speak of the hunting party, there they stood- preparing to head out.

"Good morning ladies."  
Kukuza smiled his bright and flawless smile.

"Morning Kukuza- that's a little small for you isn't it?"

Hun spoke first- only seeing the antelope, not seeing Nuka.

"It's not my kill."

Nuka walked around Kukuza, making himself visible for everyone to see.

"Good work Nuka! You're still young but a great hunter! Just like your dad!"

Hun's comment brought smiles to both Nuka's and Kukuza's faces.

"Enjoy your hunt, and Nala- we didn't disturb the larger herds, so you should be fine."

"Thank you Kukuza."

"See you soon love."  
Kukuza pecked Sarabi lightly on the cheek as he walked on.

The party left, and the two males stood outside the den.

"Go lie down with her, let her sleep for a little while longer before you show her the food, I'll be off waiting for the party to return, out of sight."

"Thanks dad. Love you."

"I love you too son, so get in there."

Nuka walked inside, treading lightly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

He moved in close to Beleco, nuzzling her softly with his nose, kissing her neck once as he closed his eyes and waited for her to stir.  
Not to far in the future, she stirred, rolling over into Nuka.

Beleco kissed him lightly on the muzzle, a cool morning lick.

"Good to see you again."  
She smiled, her purple eyes glowing from the past night.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What's that exactly?"

"Come and see beautiful."

Nuka reached down, licking her muzzle lightly, standing up, and walking out of the den, turning around to look back, smiling at her as she stood and strutted toward him, nuzzling him promptly.

Her purple eyes grew large at the sight of the food.

"Is this for me?"

"And your mom, I caught it myself, just for you two."

"Thank you Nuka, what a gentleman you are."

Beleco felt bad about the mean things she thought early that past twilight, but they had gotten beyond that rocky speed bump, smooth sailing now.

"I'll go get my mom, but... Nuka?"

"Yes Beleco?"  
He was so innocent, and he was about to lose that feeling and have it replaced with something else.  
Fear.

"My mom, she's not like your dad, she's really... wound up."

"No one is crazier then my mom, so don't worry."

Beleco smiled, knowing that Zira was his mom from the gossip she heard, and from the gossip, Zira was crazy.

Beleco walked backwards before sprinting into the den.

She looked around, trying to find her mother, and there she was, sleeping.

"Mom, wake up."

Beleco shook her mother's shoulders trying to wake her.

Sahala was a pretty woman, not very old either. Her fur was short and soft, with a cute mix of cream and peach fur draped across her body, her chest was a darker, almost orange color, as were her paws.  
Her eyes were orange, and they were opening slowly from her nights sleep.

"Why am I not hunting right now? What's happened?"

"Mom, there's someone I need you to meet, and something you need to see."

Sahala raised an eyebrow, and one of her ears twitched backwards in interest.

"Who am I meeting?"

"No one you haven't seen before, now come on."

Beleco smiled and pawed into her mothers leg, playfully luring her into what could be a nightmare. How would she react to her daughter having a mate?

**WITH NUKA**

Kukuza was down at the base of pride rock, greeting Sarabi and the hunting party, taking the heavy animal from his mate's back and carrying it himself over to the other side of pride rock, out of sight.

The party followed behind him, seeming to laugh and make small talk.

From the den, two lioness' were walking out of the darkness, and into the light.

Beleco was bouncing in her step, happy to know that this moment would be short, and maybe go over well.  
Sahala was interested, she saw Nuka standing there, but she refused to draw any conclusions.

There they stood, muzzle to muzzle, and Beleco moved from the side of her mother to the side of her lover, Nuka.

"kio okazas?"  
_"what is happening?"_

"Mom! He doesn't speak Esperanto!"  
Beleco was greatly annoyed and embarrassed at her mother's blatant rudeness.

"i scias, ke li rompos vian koron Beleco!"  
_"i know that, and he will break your heart Beleco!"_

"neniu li ne faros panjo! ni estas en amo!"  
_"no he won't mom! we're in love!"_

"vi estas al juna por scii kio estas amo Beleco!"  
_"you are to young to know what love is Beleco!"_

"What are you two saying!"  
Nuka didn't speak any language other then this one, so he was lost- and that feeling of lost made him nervous, afraid, scared, and his confidence was dropping by the second.

From Beleco's stance, she was angry and defensive, the short brown hairs on her back standing up and her teeth slightly bared as she spewed out more jibby-jabby.

"Is there a problem here?"

Thank the kings above! Kukuza to the rescue, if anyone could calm the situation is was him.

"Neniu!"  
_"No!"_

"There is a problem here, please Sahala, tell me."

He was soft, he could be soft on demand easily, Sahala was a hard woman, but Kukuza was irresistibly cool, so cool in his fine grey fur.

"I don't think I approve of this."

Kukuza stood by Sahala's side, the two adults starring down at the young couple, who were standing very close to one another, smiling weakly, hoping for survival.

"i opinias, ke vi devas doni al ili ŝancon. rigardi la du de ili! ili estas feliĉaj, tio estu Sahala."  
_"i think you should give them a chance. look at the two of them! they're happy, let it be Sahala."_

Sahala, Beleco, and Nuka jumped back at the weird and sudden change in Kukuza's dialect.

"vi parolas Esperanto?"  
_"you speak Esperanto?"_

"It's a trading language, I was a rogue and a diplomat, I get by."

"Enforcer dad-"  
"-I'm using nice words Nuka, nice words."  
Kukuza sighed, and then continued.

"Nuka, you have something to show the nice lady."

Sahala moaned, the nerve of Kukuza, calling her a nice lady.

"I caught you and Beleco breakfast, a gift for you."

Sahala looked around the cub, seeing the meaty breakfast.

"You caught that alone?"

"kun helpo, nun manĝas, amuziĝi."  
_"with help, now eat, have fun."_

The three lions walked off then, animal in tow for their meal.

"I'm starting to feel more confident in this relationship."  
Sahala's last words as she walked down from pride rock, and off to the area where everyone would eat.

Simba's roar started breakfast, the food was good and filling, Nuka's relationship was concreted into something real and legitimate, and everyone had an excellent day.

Three months passed by in the pride lands, the leaves had turned to bright, fiery colors of red, orange, yellow, and gold. The satisfying crunch of a trotted upon leaf could be heard where ever you traveled.  
The wind would sweep the plains and pick up the leaves, gently tossing them around in a spiral motion before releasing them in a different spot, only for them to be plucked away yet again later that day.

The air itself smelt of rejuvenated life and warmth. The pride was one again, love and friendship bonding them together, back into the circle of life.  
Nala was pregnant with her second cub. Although the gender was unclear at this point, it is usual for the opposite gender of the first child to be born second.  
Simba and Nala's relationship was of extraordinary strength, after Nala realized how close she came to having a very different life- she slowed down, and began to cherish everyday with her husband, her king, and her son.

There was a day when no one knew where the king and queen were, not even Kukuza. But he had his suspicions and covered for them. Telling the pride that he was in charge, and that the king went on a border sweep with his wife. In truth, a daughter was being conceived.

Kopa was growing larger, now a cub of slightly above average size and strength, when before he was very small and unusually weak.

Vitani had developed light freckling on her cheeks, not clouds of discolor, but soft dots that added to her beauty. The tuft of hair that grew atop her head remained proportionate her body, which had now filled in some- having features more appropriate for a woman.

The two cubs still shared feelings for each other, spending all day, side by side; night too.

Nuka himself was becoming closer to Beleco. Although he still lacked the utter prowess of number 1, his skill level and attractiveness improved with age, confidence was not far behind.  
They slept together too, Nuka had a knack just as Kukzua did, to protect people. Especially Beleco.

The strongest relationship though was by far that of Kukuza and Sarabi.

At first, many felt it strange such a lively and young looking lion would be attracted to the older, heavily built Sarabi. But not everything was physical.  
Yes, Kukuza was very attractive, being perhaps 4 years older then his appearance, and of coarse he had the muscle to back his youthful looks.

Sarabi was losing weight, not due to age, but she felt suddenly obligated to look her best now that she had found love for the second time. But this time, it was stronger- the love was tangible, she could reach out and hold it!  
Neither of the two lions had begun to grey at all, (even though Kukuza is naturally grey) and happily, Rafiki gave a check up to Sarabi, confirming to her that she _could_ indeed, produce more cubs.  
Kukuza needn't be checked- the obvious was clear.

By the end of this three month 'honey moon' phase, the season had yet again begun to change. The leaves began to grow back- large and green, life reborn.

The winds pushed the old and dead away to clear room for the new.

Grasses became green again rather then a sad yellow, they grew tall, just as they had before.

Sarabi had been planning to have a cub with Kukuza, she would surprise him eventually with the news that her body was still fully functioning and capable. Age be damned! When Sarabi wanted something, she usually didn't get it, so this was her tern to get what she (and he) wanted.  
He was not concerned or happy for the physical side of love, he could go without, he had no interest in sexual activity, and Sarabi didn't require his attentions in that way to survive.  
But to make a cub, it must be done, they'd enjoy it anyways.

Hate had gone entirely from the pride, but that would soon change.

The morning was bright and warm, a cool breeze welcoming the sleeping lions as it had on occasion. Coming in like an old friend, just by to say hello.

Kukuza had continued to hunt with the lioness' for only a short while longer.  
Simba had pulled him aside, and told him that he didn't need to hunt, more specifically, he shouldn't hunt.  
Kukuza agreed willingly. Knowing that hunting was reserved for lioness', and he was not a lioness.  
But regardless of Simba's decision, Kukuza woke up early every morning, greeting the party and wishing them luck before they disembarked, never forgetting to nuzzle and kiss Sarabi.  
He would watch them go from pride rock, waiting for them to return there as well.

It was very unusual for Kukuza to wake so early everyday, considering all other males could sleep until the next nightfall.  
Kukuza was different, he was a protector- and a serious one. Besides, it's a nice and romantic gesture for him to greet his mate.  
The other lioness' found it sweet, they greatly admired Kukuza for his loving nature.

Sarabi loved seeing him in the morning to, he was like caffeine, waking her up further and sparking new energy into her body.  
Sarabi had taken over hunting, as Nala was pregnant. She wasn't bulging, or visibly pregnant yet. But the running was not good for her.

That morning, Kukuza was sitting on the perch of pride rock. Waiting for the return of the hunting party.

Everything was smooth and uneventful, breakfast was satisfying and delicious.  
Sarabi had little paws on her mind, and Kukuza was just happy to be where he was-

his life was full of turmoil, and this being its ending? Beautiful.

But it's never the ending.  
Alway the beginning.

**SOMEWHERE**

"What the hell are you doing here!"

She swiped at the woman, luckily the lioness pulled her face back before it could be clawed to bloody slices.

"Kukuza sent us to get you!"

She growled swiping again, clawing at the dirt in her rage-full state.

"Liar! He banished me! He wouldn't send you to come and get me now!"

Zira was infuriated with the nerve of Kukuza, sending her away, and now- calling for her to come back.  
He had a lot of nerve.

_Why can't he just make up his mind!_

Zira released a low growl, sitting in the grass and dirt, crossing her front paws in a business like fashion before she spoke again.

"Why. Are. You. Here."

She was specific and definite, the question not illogical or violent- just simple.

"He sent you away because he thought you killed a cub!"

"He thought? What do you mean he thought? Kopa's alive?"

"Yes! And Kukuza felt awful that he sent you away, that he yelled at you! He didn't want to humiliate you Zira!"

"He's so complex that man."

"He loved you Zira, can't you see that?"

"Of coarse I see... He does?"

Zira's face looked confused, she knew he liked her, he most certainly was protective of her, and very flirtatious. But in love? I don't think so.

The lioness' were shocked by Zira's reaction. Everything he does is for her, everything he says is for her. What the hell?

"Zira, he loves you a million times more then you know. He was so apologetic, he said he was lost without you."

_Did he say that? Something close to it I think..._  
Thought the search party members.

_Well this could work to my advantage, having him wrapped around my paw- and now that I'm certain he's so devoted, just a little sweetness and he'll do anything._

"This is serious- not just infatuation?"

"He's had years to decide who he wants to spend his life with- and in all that time he's been stuck on you."

_Touching..._  
Thought Zira, knowing he probably was just interested in her sexually like Scar was.

The search party had been walking for a while now- back to pride rock.

The stone was in view now, it's wretched glorification making Zira shudder at the thought of anyone ruling these lands other then Kovu.  
Maybe Kukuza?  
But Kovu definitely...

"One day Kovu will be king, and I won't have to deal with the sight of this mess."  
Zira spat the words, considering the obstacles that stood in her way.

"Zira, you will need a king in the mean time, while Kovu is growing up. He'll need someone to raise him and teach him kingly things."

The other lioness' of the search party nodded their heads, all in agreement that Zira would need a king- and also that Kukuza would be perfect at it.

_These woman! They speak so much! He can't they just mind their own business!_

"That will be arranged in time. Just keep moving."

**AT PRIDE ROCK**

Nuka and Beleco were sitting together near the watering hole, talking and nuzzling and kissing and what not.

They sat there, Beleco leaning into Nuka, watching the grasses shift and bend to the breeze.

Her head rest on his neck, and his head rest on hers. She sat with her yes closed, enjoying his warmth and softness, as Nuka sat with his eyes open- deep in thought.

Something didn't feel right about this day, like something bad was going to happen.  
Beleco must have felt his distressed energy, because she spoke:

"What's wrong Nuka? You're shaking."

He was startled, he had been caught, not something he wanted to be.

"You know me all to well."

"Just tell me, please Nuka."

He sighed, "I have a strange feeling something's about to happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."  
He wanted to protect Beleco, and this sudden feeling made him hyper-vigilant, he was worried.

"Something like this?"

She reached up from her position, kissing the bottom of Nuka's muzzle with a soft lick.

Nuka smiled and chucked a nervous chuckle.

"I love your laugh, it's so cute."

"I'm serious Beleco, something doesn't feel right."

"We'll be fine as long as you're here for me, and I for you. Do you believe me?"

"Of coarse, but..."

"But nothing, we'll be fine."

"I love you."  
Nuka reached down, planting his muzzle on the side of hers. Giving her a slow and romantic lick.

"I love you too Nuka."

They sat there, calmly. But in Nuka's mind, he was doing a head count- of everyone. One lion... Two... Three... Four... Five lions.

The cubs were off, enjoying every second of time they had, Kopa and Vitani greatly enjoyed each others company. They functioned as one lion, acting together always, Kukuza and Simba wondered what the two would do with themselves if the two were ever separated.

Vitani walked up to her father, who was lazing around with Sarabi.

"Hi dad!" Said Vitani, her still young body glowing as she spoke.

"How are you darling?" Said Sarabi, feeling happy at the sight of a cub.

"I'm ok? How are you?" Said Vitani, using her manners as her father taught her.

"Just fine thank you."

Vitani was borderline about her father's mate, but Sarabi was really nice to her, definitely trying hard to impress.

"Hey dad? Kopa and I want to do some hunting, do you think you two can show us?" Vitani was nice to include her father's mate in the moment, knowing that Sarabi was an excellent huntress.

"Of coarse! Go get Kopa, and we can leave now."

"Ok dad!"  
Vitani sprinted off, feeling happy that she received two yeses.

"Simba's alright with this right?"  
Said Kukuza, lifting up his head slightly and looking at Sarabi questioningly.

"No reason why not."  
Said Sarabi, rolling onto her back, lightly pressing the pads of her front paw onto the bottom of Kukuza's jaw, lifting his head up.

Vitani came running back alone, quickly.

"Dad dad dad dad dad dad DAD!"

Yelled Vitani as she slammed right into Sarabi's side.  
She backed up, standing, looking at his face.

"I can't find Kopa! He's gone!"

Kukuza gave a concerned look to Sarabi, who again pushed his head up with her paw.

Kukuza stood, Sarabi rolled over.

"I'll be right back love." Said Kukza as he walked onto the perch of pride rock.

He scanned the area Vitani said he was in, looking for a few minutes, finding nothing.

"You two were out pretty far? Are you sure he's not where you left him?"

Vitani nodded her head, her eyes burning with worry.

"Simba!" Yelled Kukuza, calling for the king's assistance.

**WITH NUKA**

"what's happening?"

"I knew something would happen!"

"You don't know that Nuka, everything could be fine!"

"Beleco please! Let's listen and see if something's wrong, ok?"

"Alright Nuka, you're lucky I love you because if I didn't, I'd be pretty mad."

Nuka rolled his eyes, moving is paw to rest on top of hers- they listened.

**WITH SIMBA**

Simba ran out of the den where Nala was lying down, slightly pregnant.

"What is it Kukuza! Why are you yelling? Nala's sleeping!"

Kukuza gave Simba a _just listen to me look._

Simba straightened up and looked at Kukuza, waiting for him to speak.  
He began to speak soon after,

"I am unsure where Kopa is. Vitani told me he was not where she left him."

Simba moved quickly to the perch, looking around frantically.

"Where did she leave him?"

"Over there." Kukuza pointed with his paw toward an open area near the tall grasses, rather far away.

"Why were they so far away?" Said Simba, still looking out over the landscape.

"Vitani, care to explain?" Said Kukuza, unsure of the answer himself.

"We were just talking and walking, I didn't realize it was that far! Honest!"  
Said Vitani, feeling like she was at fault.

"Don't worry shhh, it's not you fault, we'll find him, ok?"  
Said Kukuza sweetly.

Vitani looked on the brink of tears.

"Kukuza! You weren't watching them?"

"They don't need watching! Kopa does though, since he can't hold still."  
Kukuza went back to scanning the landscape as if he hadn't said anything.  
Simba continued.

"Maybe Kopa's in the same place, your daughter just went the wrong way back."

"Vitani doesn't get lost Simba!"

"Well if you were watching them, no one would be lost!"

"You're the king! Do something about it!"  
Said Kukuza, feed up with this ridiculous argument.

Simba took a step back, angry at Kukuza for pulling the responsibility card on him.

**WITH NUKA**

"Stay here, I'm going to go into the den."

"You're going to leave me here?"

"Yeah, good idea, you should come with me- let's run."

They sprinted up pride rock, not being noticed as they entered the den silently.

"Pretend to be asleep, let's just wait for this to blow over."

Beleco nodded in confirmation.

WITH SIMBA

Kukuza wasn't waiting any longer. He was going to find Kopa.

Kukuza moved forward, issuing a load roar over the pride lands, much louder then Simba had ever heard. It was as if it could be heard for miles.

The lions of the pride gathered around the base of pride rock, looking up at a kukuza.

_That was loud...  
I knew he was a whole lot a man...  
What's he doing?  
What's Simba looking at?_

Kukuza turned his head, realizing Simba was looking intently at something in the distance, as were many of the lions below.

As the group approached closer, Kukuza's eyes opened widely, his jaw dropped, leaving a slight gap between the top and bottom portions of his muzzle.

It was the search party Kukuza sent away over three months ago.  
They had Zira.

She walked in front, leading the group as she preferred to do.  
The sharply drawn woman laughed darkly, thinking that Kukuza was in control. Simba standing behind him.

Zira ascended the steps slowly, coming around the corner, and walking out onto the perch.  
She never broke eye contact with Kukuza.  
Kukuza turned away from her, looking down at the search party that was now sitting down, awaiting orders of some kind.  
Kukuza motioned with his paw for them to sit on the opposite side of pride rock.

Zira had stopped walking now, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kukuza, she leaned up against him, letting her coarse and tan fur rub up against his coarse grey ones.

Simba and Vitani did nothing but watch, waiting.

Kukuza had his eyes closed, he wanted this to be a bad dream.  
This can't be real. _She can't be real! She'll ruin everything!_

Zira spoke then, leaving Kukuza still with his eyes closed and his head down, pointed away from her small frame.  
She was still caressing him slowly. Everyone in the pride watching.

"It's been awhile since my mate stood on pride rock."

Zira turned her gaze away from the swooping planes of grass and to Kukuza, who was still unable to look at her.

"I'm your mate?"

Kukuza squeaked the words, unsure if he cared for the answer- or even so, if the answer held relevance.

"Yes."  
Zira said quickly, no hesitation. There was no love in her voice. Just strategy and decisiveness.

Simba stood, awestruck, Vitani at his paws.  
There was a female lion approaching them from behind.

**WITH SARABI**

She looked hard, in disbelief of what she saw.  
Kukuza was definitely standing on the perch, he had roared for some reason. But today, someone was walking up to him, from the base of pride rock.

_Who is that? There's Simba, Vitani... Who's that?_

Sarabi could see better now.  
She was beginning to ascend the walkway.

Some lions parted their gaze to see Sarabi, walking up, she looked shocked and confused. But their gazes returned to Zira and Kukuza immediately.

Kukuza turned his head away from Zira, looking down to see the sitting lions, the entire pride.

Sarabi was now standing behind Zira, listening to her talk to Kukuza, just as Simba and Vitani were.  
His gaze was still down, away from Zira.  
He had his eyes closed.

"It's been awhile since my mate stood on pride rock."

_What! He's not you mate! You skinny little..._

"I'm your mate?" Replied Kukuza.

Sarabi moved back a little, she heard his response was less a confirmation, and more a question.

"Yes."

Sarabi couldn't take it anymore.

"Kukuza, what's going on here?"  
Said Sarabi, sounding curious and angry.  
Simba moved his gaze, realizing his mother had been approaching this whole time.

Kukuza kept his head down and his eyes closed. This couldn't be happening to him.

Zira responded in his defense.  
"Ahhh, Sarabi! Why don't you be doll and go catch some food for us?"

Zira referred to herself and Kukuza, ordering Sarabi around like the slave she once was under Scar. The evil woman had turned around, and was facing Sarabi, feet from her muzzle.

Now, Kukuza had enough.

"Don't talk to her that way." He said sternly, turning around to face Zira, Kukuza looked into her eyes as he spoke to her. He felt nothing, no compassion or love what so ever.  
Zira broke his heart after all. He didn't love her anymore.

"Kukuza, calm down, she can't do anything!"  
Said Zira in protest, feeling that Sarabi was helpless against her threats.

"He's not your mate Zira."  
Sarabi spit the name from her lips, you could see it hit the rock below and shatter.

"Yes... Yes he is, and you shouldn't talk back!"  
Zira flung the final words from her mouth with great force and strength.  
But these were empty threats.

"He's not yours Zira! You don't love him, and he doesn't love you! Your just using him to get what you want!"

Zira was feed up with being talked back at, she raised her paw to strike Sarabi across the face, backhanded, not with claws.

Simba crouched, ready to pounce on her.  
He didn't have to.

Kukuza intervened.  
He grabbed Zira's left paw with his, ripping it from the sky, and slamming it back down to the ground.

"What are you doing!"  
Screamed Zira, sick and tired of being undermined.

"You won't hurt her, or anyone else!"

"Why not?"

"Because he loves me! We're mates!" Sarabi shouted out to Zira.

Zira's mouth dropped open, her eyes grew shocked.

"With her? You love her? She's scraps! Meaningless!"

Zira was spitting out insults as she starred directly at Kukuza. She'd attack him, but it would be useless. He was stronger then her on everyday of the week.

A idea can to Simba's mind, a dreadfully awful idea.  
He gasped at it.

"Zira! What have you done with Kopa!"

Zira looked at him with a smirk on her face. Then again, Zira always had a smirk on her face.

Simba roared loudly at her, demanding an answer.  
Zira turned her head sharply, showing her many sharp teeth to the lion king.

"I have nothing to do with that little rat!"

"Then why are you here, so conveniently after Kopa goes missing!"  
Barked Simba roughly.

Zira calmed down, assuming a voice used to talk to idiots.

"Kukuza invited me of coarse!"  
True, but not the whole of it.

"Kukuza, what is she talking about?"  
Said Simba, thinking:

_You've overstepped your boundaries this time! Inviting people into my pride? People who hurt me? How dare he!_

"I didn't actually invite her! I sent the search party out after her..."

"Why am I being told this now?"  
Said Simba, feeling left out and uninformed.

Kukuza ignored Simba's question, continuing

"... Because she hadn't killed Kopa! I thought she had, so I sent her away! When I found out she hadn't, I sent the search party, telling them to bring her to me when they found her!"

Kukuza sounded angry.  
_Why did he have to explain himself? Stupid question... Better one: what was he thinking bringing Zira back here?_

Zira's eyes were filled with happiness.  
Kukuza had not only forgiven her for attempting to kill Kopa, but had also apologized for the way he reacted.  
Simba and Kukuza were yelling fiercely at each other, and if a fight broke out, Simba would die. It's a win win.

Simba continued:

"She tried to kill my son! That's perfectly worthy of banishment!"  
Yelled Simba, still angry, less at Kukuza, and more at Zira.

"I felt that I acted abruptly, I screamed at her! I blamed her for something she hadn't done yet! I felt like I mistreated her."

Simba was annoyed at Kukuza's logic, but the grey lion had his reason. Kukuza never hurt woman or children, and when he yelled at Zira- he felt he hurt her. So he sent an 'I'm sorry' running to stop her. And now, this.

"Zira! I want you... To... "

Kukuza interrupted Simba, speaking himself.

"Get off this rock! Go wait inside the den!"

Kukuza gritted his teeth before he spoke again.

"If that cub has a single scratch! I'll..."

Kukuza stopped himself, knowing that any threat he may throw out would have to be honored, and he didn't have the heart to honor a threat, especially against the mother of his cubs.

Zira walked away then, lightly rubbing her tail on Kukuza's and Simba's chin as she walked into the den, also finding time to shoot Sarabi a death glare.

Simba stood in shock at Kukuza's words. When Kukuza said something, he meant it. And for him to be so angry as to almost threaten someone is more then enough to be worried about.

Zira never even noticed Vitani.


	12. Loyalty

Kukuza stirred, his eyes peeling open to reveal the blackness of the den. The sun had not yet risen, and no one had yet awoken.  
His large white paw scanned the area to his left, surprisingly finding nothing but a warm spot. An area of warmth, he knew Sarabi had been there the past night- but suddenly, she was not. Judging by the temperature she had left behind, Sarabi was close by.

Kukuza stood up slowly, tracing his white paws toward his body, pushing himself into a standing position atop the massive grey structures that were his legs.

The soft breathing of Vitani soothed Kukuza's ears- knowing something normal was near by.

He walked slowly, careful not to bump into anything, more specifically, disturb anyone.  
As he neared the exterior of the den, he looked around, the sudden but subtle increase in light providing visibility.

Visibility.  
Kukuza felt he was in for a long day of taunting a, people walking in front of him, questioning his vision, taking advantage of him.  
Thank the kings above he was a big guy- because if he wasn't so strong and intimidating, he'd be the but of every joke.  
But these were good people, all of them, and with time they'd learn that he's still the same person.

Outside the den, Kukuza could feel on the tip of his tongue and at the base of his muzzle the scent of Sarabi, strong and fresh- the scent of the woman he loved.

Just round the corner, there she sat, her head looking away from Kukuza, and off into space.

"Sarabi, what's wrong sweetness?"

He sat beside her, looking at her neck, waiting for her to turn her head, and make eye contact with him.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

She still wasn't looking at him.  
Kukuza reached out, nuzzling her neck as he spoke.

"I know you Sarabi, please tell me, you'll feel better once you've gotten it off your chest."

She sighed, turning her head to meet eyes with him.  
Eye contact was not made though, as the two lions were enjoying a nuzzle while speaking.

"It's about Zira."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"She sounded last night like she wanted to use you."

"How so?"

"She asked to spend the day with you, had she ever done that before?"

Kukuza waited a few moments before responding:

"Yes actually, and every time she's asked to spend the day with me before, it was because something happened to her."

"Like what?"  
Sarabi was curious, Zira wasn't a weak woman, so going to Kukuza seemed distant.

"We talked under the belief I wouldn't share things with other people, it would embarrass her."

Sarabi rolled her eyes, ending the nuzzle and making eye contact with him.

"One thing."

"When..."

He stopped, unsure he should be sharing this information.  
A reassuring kiss and alluring orange eyes egged him on, irresistibly so.

"One time, Scar had slept with Zira, the first time they mated..."

He paused again, slightly choked up about the bad memory.

"I was heart broken she would do that, and worse- the next day when she woke up, and he wasn't there, she came to me in frustrations and tears, mad that he had seduced her, and how he didn't love her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I'd always be there, and that she shouldn't be so easy."

"Her reaction?"

"She wasn't so easy the next time."

Sarabi looks Kukuza his eyes again, wanting to talk about the other important things on her mind- getting back to Zira later.

"How are your eyes?"

"Fine! I can see just fine! Yes they hurt sometimes but I can still see you."

"How well?"

Kukuza sighed in light frustration.

"Your paws are creamy, as is your chest. Your body is a pretty peachy color, and your eyes are the most attractive set of orange orbs I've ever had the pleasure to view. I only wish you could have seen my green eyes, when they were green- they looked amazing."

"Your eyes look amazing now."

"Oh hush."

She giggled, licking his muzzle in reply.

"Kukuza, your history with Zira isn't going to cause us any problems will it?"

"Never, my commitments and love lie with you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I talked to Rafiki a while back..."

"Why?"

"I can still have cubs Kukuza."

He was speechless, looking on at the love of his life.

"You'd do that for me?"

She'd have cubs with him, something he didn't take lightly- cubs were a big deal, a symbol of true love, and she'd make one with him! His heart shuddered with emotion.

"I'd do anything for you."

"Sarabi, lets make a promise, right now."

She nodded, looking at him happily. His tone had changed to serious, so she listened intently.

"I love you with all of my heart, so much so it hurts to think about anything bad happening to you. So let's make a promise to stick together, I don't want anything coming between us."

He didn't say it, but he referred to Zira. He had now obligated himself to Sarabi's side, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Absolutely Kukuza, i love you, and i don't want to be with anyone else but you."

She was smiling, her smile making him smile in return.

"You've given me more then I could have ever hoped to receive, and I wish with all my heart that I can provide for you in return."

"You make me feel like the woman I've always wanted to be, I feel safe, happy, and loved. What more could a girl want?"

Kukuza had something that needed to be said, he had been dancing around the actual topic for quite some time now, but here it goes.

"What do you think about Zira, honestly."

"I don't trust Zira, she's playing you, I just know it."

"I... She might be, but I can't assume that, it wouldn't be fair to her."

"You're to good for this world Kukuza."  
Said Sarabi, nuzzling his mane and taking in a deep, citrusy breath of air.

"But I wouldn't wish to be anywhere else."

She backed out of the nuzzle, kissing him again, passionately and repeatedly licking his muzzle.

The sun was beginning to rise.  
The hunting party assembled.

"Looks like it's time for you to depart."

"Wait for me?"

"Always."

"Stay away from you know who, I want to be able to supervise her."

"A wise precaution from a beautiful woman."

She strutted off, the hunting party walking behind her.

They disappeared slowly into the distance, swallowed by the tall grasses and horizon.

A yawn was heard from the den, and a figure emerged, thin and beautiful.

"Good morning Zira."

"Morning handsome."

Her conquest for his love begins here.

She walked over to him, rounding the corner and sitting by his right side. Sarabi, always sat to Kukuza's left, so he didn't mind Zira's choice in seating.

"How was your night?" Asked Zira.

"Slow and uneventful. How was yours?"  
The small talk was stabbing him, he knew the topic would be changing any minute now.

"It's good to see our cubs again."

Kukuza reeled back, looking into Zira's eyes.

"It's taken you over a year to say that to me. That they're ours, and not yours or mine."

"I take it you like the idea of sharing?"

"With you, yes."

"But not with her."  
Kukuza knew who Zira was referencing.

"Yes with Sarabi as well."

Zira rolled her blood red eyes, leaning into Kukuza's body in a fashion none other then sexually. She tried to scoot her back side between his rear legs so they could sit and spoon, but he resisted beyond Zira's capacity to overcome.

"Why do you like her? She must be a phase for you, filling my spot while I was gone..."

"I did fill a void in my life, but there were no promises that void was for you and only you."

"Look at her Kukuza! She's old, she's-"

"-I am older then she is mind you."

Zira continued:

"She can't give you what you want."

Her tone was suggestive to say the least. Kukuza was annoyed, his words proved this:

"I'm not Scar Zira, I can function without that physical nonsense."

"But you want her."

"I do not lust for her, I love her."

"So you want me, but don't love me?"

"I don't WANT anyone that way. And I don't NEED anyone that way. I've lived this long without, and it will stay that way if need be."

"Oh you haven't gone without at all..."

"What did you say?" Kukuza was extremely offended she'd say something like this, especially out loud and to him. It was always a shaky topic- Sarahi knew. But no one else did. Even she wouldn't have known if Kukuza hadn't told her.

"But you want cubs, real ones, ones you're not afraid to...?"

"I have three real ones with you Zira, and I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yes you are afraid, you were shaking for weeks because you thought Kovu would be born grey!"

"Neither of them are grey Zira! Plus, my cubs love me and I love them. Maybe one day soon I'll have another, but I'm perfectly happy with what I have, I want to make that clear."

"You bribed Rafiki didn't you, you bribed Rafiki to say Kovu was born first because Scar wasn't there..."  
"And I was mind you! You have no idea how much that man hated you, you have no idea how much you could have had! It's just to late for you, I have Sarabi, love, happiness, three cubs, and the prospect of more cubs."

"I could give you those things."

"So can my mate."

"Don't get your hopes up-"

"I don't need to. Rafiki says she fine, so she's fine."

He cut her off, becoming flustered by her dithering and cruelty toward Sarabi.

"And why are you so close to me? Back in the outlands you wouldn't let me anywhere near you, and now, you cuddle and propose we have cubs?"

"I'm a woman, things change."

"I know you- you want something."

"I do- I want you. Happy?"

"Not yet."

"I still have all day to change that, remember?"

"Of coarse."

Silence filled he air as Kukuza thought of his next remark.

She still lay by his right side, fairly close to his form, but not yet touching the coarse grey fur that Sarabi had grown to adore.  
Zira had boundaries, she couldn't get to close to something that wasn't hers.

"Zira?"

"Yes Kukuza?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"For cubs?"

Kukuza laughed to himself at her response.  
"No no, for today."

Zira breathed out heavily as if she were thinking.  
She wasn't, she knew what she would do already.

"Maybe a walk to somewhere nice, so we can sit and talk alone."

"Alone?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kukuza felt uneasy, but he would be fine- worse had happened to this lion.

"Good morning Simba."

"Morning Kukuza."  
Simba was lost in his own mind, still deeply concerned about the disappearance of his son, it had been an entire night now- worry was increasing.

Simba looked over, seeing Zira's thin face popping over his grey body like a mole in the ground.

"What are you doing with her?"

"Talking, Sarabi knows we are."

"Alright... The parties just over that hill now, I can see them."

"Party?"  
Said Zira, partially confused. She had been spacing out, not really listening to the king.

"The huntress' return with food for us all."

Zira nodded her head, now clarified.

Simba stood there, looking out over the pride lands.

"We'll find him Simba."  
"But what if we don't!"  
"We will."

Simba had been looking at Zira, Zira had been looking between Kukuza and Simba, and Kukuza was looking at Simba.  
It was a strange moment, mowing you were discussing a kidnapping in front of the kidnapper. Even if there was no proof against her.

The hunting party neared closer and closer, the large kill in tow for the hungry lions of pride rock to devour.

The meat was dropped where it was everyday, freeing up Sarabi so she could exact some revenge on Zira.  
Sarabi wasn't a vengeful woman, but Zira deserved a little humiliation and suffering.  
Kukuza wouldn't agree with this point, but he knew a lot more then everyone.

She walked up, swinging her tail and rear methodically as she rubbed up against Kukuza's backside, placing her rump just beneath his jaw.  
Oh the glorious scent...  
Sarabi turned around, approaching Kukuza's front.  
She moved in close, kissing him fiercely with passion and lust.  
The passion was real, but not the lust, that was just extra effect for Zira to see.

The thin and striped woman stood speechless, jaw a gap at the sight of the kiss.  
Simba snickered, fully aware that his mother was putting Zira in her place.

Sarabi backed up, breathing in deeply, taking in his orangey scent, the after smell of pine needles lingering on her tongue.

"I caught one special, just for you."

"I couldn't eat an entire one, I'd have to share."

Sarabi laughed playfully, starring into his eyes.

"Excellent work Sarabi, now Kukuza and I will have something to eat while we catch up."

Sarabi's eyes grew large and frustrated, communicating her anger to Kukuza through a silent visual conversation.

"Fine. Zira wants to eat with you, let her. After all, today will be the last time she ever will."

"What's that supposed to mean Sarabi?"

"He's mine Zira, and your daughter, she called me mom."

Zira growled, lunging forward slightly, only restraining herself in order to keep in the good graces of Kukuza.

Vitani did call Sarabi mom once, it was a slip of the tongue really, a minor accident in a minor conversation, to unimportant to include, but Zira didn't know any of this. Vitani mine as well of called Sarabi her mother everyday for the past week.

"Your filling my role, sitting in my spot, and I'm going to get it back."

They stood, muzzle to muzzle, fiercely whispering fire and ash into each others ears.

"Miss what you had do you? Then you shouldn't have let Scar-"

"-let Scar what?"  
Zira was infuriated, she would not be spoken to in that way.

"Use you, and then not be there by your side in the morning."

"How DARE you say that to me!"

Kukuza stepped in, glaring at Sarabi for bringing their moment up.  
He stood between the two, separating them with his grey mass, his black mane channeling their attention toward his eyes, and nothing else.

"Zira, let's go eat, the cubs must be dying to introduce their new friends and say hello."

"Fine, I'm done with her anyway."  
Her tone snarky and pompous, as if she had won- or worse- her man had come to the rescue.

Kukuza walked away, Zira close by his side as he whispered sweet nothing into her ears. But she had a thought, someone to make Kukuza feel good, and hopefully put everyone else down.

"Kukuza?"

"Yes Zira?"

He was unsure what had popped into her mind, Zira's eyes were glowing with sudden excitement and charisma, something that arose from her body whenever she had thought of something clever or smart.

"Why don't you roar for everyone, to start the meal."

"Zira, that's the job of the king."  
He was humbled and proud she recognized one of his superior features, but he knew the game she was playing; he liked it too, cooperation wouldn't hurt just yet.

"He wouldn't mind if you did it just once."

"I would, actually."  
Simba chimed in, only apposed to the request because it was Zira's idea, any other day he would allow, and support such an idea- but today, with her, no.

"To high up to descend from your throne are you?"

"Zira!"  
Kukuza was shocked by her comment, displeased with her lack of respect and high levels of resistance and insubordination.

"Simba, let her have her way, I don't want her to give my mate a headache."

Sarabi issued the prompt and zingy burn immediately, Zira tasting spice and kick on her rough tongue.

"You're right mom, I'm not in the mood to here her whine all day, proceed Kukuza."

Yet another burn.

"You're not going to let him talk to me that way are you?"  
Zira spoke quickly, enraged by his lack of defense.

"All of this over a roar? Zira, you must calm down, and Simba, please don't escalate the situation."

Simba half expected this comment, his words seeming to satisfy both parties, while also issuing discipline and a sharp reprimand.

Simba roared loudly, awakening any other pride members and alerting them for their morning meal.

"Oops."  
Simba said smugly, a wide, immature, childish grin stretching across his face. He was king, and the king would get the last laugh.

"That a boy!"

Kukuza smiled at Simba, happy the situation was over with, and also feeling proud of his king, and partial son, for putting the mad woman in her place. It was Simba's pride- he not only would get the final say, but he deserved it.

**WITH NUKA**

"Beleco, wake up- meal time."

He nuzzled her neck. Forcing her into a stir.

My was she beautiful! So young yet incredible attractive, her light brown fur soft and short, grey chest warm and inviting, her heart wiggling and itching when he spoke to her, nuzzled her, kissed her.  
Beleco's purple eyes opened ever so slowly, glowing with happiness and fulfillment.  
She rolled onto her back, turning her head to face Nuka, kissing his muzzle good morning.

"Sleep well?"

"Next to you, I always sleep well."

Nuka blushed at her comment, kissing her again as a thank you for brightening his morning.

"My mothers back, I bet you want to meet her."

"Do I?"  
A true question, Sarabi was much nicer, and better looking, Zira was crazy and angry all the time.

"I don't think we have a choice."

"Will she approve?"

"My dad will convince her, we just need to smile."

"What if he can't?"

"Then I'll do it personally."  
Nuka's confidence shining through as he spoke in her defense, swearing to protect their relationship from evil.

"I love you so much."  
Beleco smiled a bright morning smile, so incredible beautiful and smart.  
A wise and organized woman, she'd make for an impeccable future, a woman of excellent breeding.

Sahala walked in, seeing the two so close. Specifically, seeing a boy practically on top of her.

"Might I remind you two of your ages?"

They stirred, necks swiveling quickly in the direction of the sound, surprised and can't expressions gracing their muzzles; their eyes looking worried.

Sahala just smiled, feeling she hd already, wordlessly, punished them enough.  
Closeness and love weren't a crime though, and Nuka would have to answer to not only her, but Kukuza if he did something wrong.

"Foods here, come outside and eat."

Sahala walked out, leaving the two to putter upward at their own pace.  
Their limbs were stretched, their muzzles proclaiming tiredness through yawns and moans.

"Let's go Nuka."

The two walked out together, side by side, paws rubbing together as they walked- ever so close together.

**AT BREAKFAST**

There they all sat, couples side by side, except for two. Vitani's loved was missing, and she was scared. She couldn't eat, she didn't sleep, and she was a ball of nerves, light noise giving her stomach aches. She vomited, coughed, cried, crushed. She was a mess.  
Kukuza sat with Zira, the second couple to be broken away that day. Zira sat to Kukuza's right, not in Sarabi's spot luckily.  
Sarabi watched the two from a distance, she sat by her sons side. Nala and Simba still awaited the arrival of the search party, as Hun had not returned- working through the night.

"Kukuza?"

"Yes gorgeous?"

Zira blushed deeply, had she ever blushed before? Maybe, but not as genuine as in this moment. Better question:

"I'm gorgeous?"

Was it a better question? No one had ever called Zira a beautiful woman before, only this large grey man. No one had ever stood by her side either, not as loyally as he did anyway, and now, was this happening? It was! Zira truly in her soul, as small and under appreciated as it was, could feel love for this man.  
This moment had happened before, the variable being the woman.

"Yes, I spent years starring at you, and after all that time, you still look amazing."

"I'm not ugly? I've heard a lot of that in my time..."

"What people say about you means nothing if it isn't true."

She leaned into him, moving only slightly, at first, hesitating as she moved in.  
Her jerking to the side was slow and painful to watch, she most certainly wasn't a cuddler, Kukuza was, but her? Never.

Her fur came in light contact with his, their hulls scrapping ever so softly as she moved nearer- her heart beating fast with nerves.

They touched, her body with his, she didn't know what to do next, where were her paws supposed to go? Where should she put her head? Should he...

"Zira."

"Yes?"

She was nervous, so incredibly high strung, this was all new for her, and she wouldn't make a single error. This would go smoothly, nothing else ever did, but he loved her. So this would be easy.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I'm cuddling."

She spat the words with minor disgust, the concept of vulnerability and closeness angering her. No, not anger, fear. She disliked these feelings just as much as Kukuza, they weren't good feelings- but they had to be dealt with before the prize could be collected and enjoyed.

"Am I doing it right?"

The silence was deafening.

"Not quite."

Kukuza was smiling his dreamy and attractive smile, the old friend that welcomed you home, giving you something to eat and asking you about your life.

He motioned with his paw for hers, the large white creation drifting slightly inward, creating a reverse tension that drew in Zira's paw via a fictional current.

It worked though, her paw flowed nearer his, moving closer and closer to his body, eventually touching his. He moved it though, not away, on top.  
Their paws touching, Zira's permanently extended claws drawing sharp lines in the ground, she was shaking.

"Come closer."

She obeyed with out question, without sound. Her head moved in quickly, longing to be close to him.

It rest softly in his mane, my what a mane. It was so large and soft. All that time she had denied him, in truth it was her missing out on the love.

"This is amazing."

Shuttered under her breath, now shocked by the excellence of the moment.

"It only took you two years."

Zira frowned, hurt by his comment, his blunt and flat end, ramming her now soft and fleshy heart.

He move his head close to hers, barring her small neck within his.  
That black mane like a blanket, pulling over her tighter.

"The wait was worth every second."

She smiled, a genuine and happy smile, no evil or hate in site. He always knew what to say, how to push buttons and set fires, and also how to put them out.

They sat, eyes closed, paws entertained, bodies touching, and heads locked deep in a motionless nuzzle.

They were, and still are, sitting down for breakfast. Considering the pride eats as a whole, everyone was watching this moment unfold.

What a wide map is was too, so bright and surprisingly detailed.

Simba's jaw hung open, meat between his paws.  
Nala didn't know what to think, she was at a lose.  
Sarabi was growling, so loudly, it was audible to almost everyone, not the couple though. We're they a couple? Not yet.

"Everyone's watching."

Zira stayed still, her eyes closed tight, thinking of the open mouth gazes they must be receiving. It was her evil plot to win him back, but now, it was personal. You don't mess with Zira's heart and walk away, he was hers. In her mind, nothing would separate them, it was too late.

"Let them."

My kings, breakfast was going to be interesting.

**DURING BREAKFAST**

Everyone sat, eating their meat and talking about nothing special. Kukuza sat next to Zira, as he had promised her this day, so that they could catch up and do whatever.

"How are the cubs?"

She reached down, grabbing another piece of meat in her jaws after she spoke, never breaking eye contact with Kukuza.

"A lot has changed Zira, especially Nuka."

Zira was intrigued, although not entirely concerned.  
Kukuza elaborated.

"He found a mate."

Zira coughed on her meat, gagging, choking at the though of her less credible son having a mate.

"Are you sure?"

"Ask him yourself."

Nuka was walking over happily, but hesitantly, a young light brown lioness leaned into his side, walking at the same pace as he.

"Hi mom."  
Nuka smiled shyly, not wanting to get in trouble for having a woman with him.

Beleco smiled back, her purple eyes glowing, she was looking at Zira, but she was thinking about everything that could go wrong.

"Nuka, this girl..."

"Yes mom?"  
He sounded scared, Zira wasn't going in the right direction.  
Kukuza moved his paw over to hers once again, reaffirming her, giving Zira confidence in the relationship, or not the motivation to stop it.

"...is very good looking."

Kukuza reached over, placing his paw on top of Zira's.

"Play nice Zira."

"I am!"

She yelled at him, eyes glowing in frustration, but when she saw his expression, Zira realized he was playing with her, teasing her, flirting with her. She rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile and red cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, my names Beleco."

He purple eyes shined brightly, a light and nervous smile crossing her face.

"Bell-a-koo?"  
Zira churned the word out like a glob of something sticky, unsure what Nuka's 'mate's' name was.

"No, Be-lay-so, it's Esperanto Zira."  
Kukuza added in, correcting her playfully, without being cruel.

"You speak Esperanto, right Kukuza?"

"Indeed."

"He had quite the conversation with my mother."  
Said Beleco, adding depth to the small talk.

"What about?"

Kukuza looked to Nuka, having to reaffirm his son that what was about to be said was inevitable, but not damning.

"Sahala didn't really approve of their being together."

"So you talked to her?"

"Successfully."  
Kukuza smiled, less friendly, and more of an evil grin, the kind of grin Zira had on her lips regularly.

"I knew there was a dark side in there somewhere!"

Zira moved her paw from beneath his, swiping his nose with the pads of her paw gently, before putting her paw back on the ground, where he quickly swooped it back up into his.

"Don't mess around with me."  
They both smiled at each other, enjoying the time together.

"Nuka, go have some fun with Beleco, that's enough introduction for one day right?"

Nuka nodded before scampering off with his beautiful and exclusive woman in tow.

"She seemed nice."

"Zira! I didn't know you to give compliments!"

Zira rolled her eyes again.  
"Credit is given where credit is due."

Kukuza looked on, seeing Vitani sitting alone, between Sarabi's paws, and Sarabi, she was either sad, or mad, or both, looking at Kukuza from a higher altitude, starring down at him like god might.

"You know..."  
Kukuza spoke, still looking up at Vitani, her small and sad form not moving.  
"Vitani is in love too."

"With who!"  
Zira yelled loudly, standing up, the meat she had been eating rolling off to the side.  
She sat down then, composing herself, silently apologizing for her screams.

"The prince."

"No!"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I can't explain love, I've barely felt it, let alone understand it."

"But she's... He's... But Kovu!"

Kukuza shook his head, unsure what to say.  
"I know, Kovu is supposed to be our king, but Vitani would make a good queen."

"That's not how it's supposed to be."

"It's exceptional, reasonable, and kind, as long as they're happy."

"Don't you care about my happiness?"

Kukuza looked at her with a disapproving stare:

"I can keep you happy no matter who's king, that's a fact."

"It's hard to be king when you've disappeared."

Kukuza starred harder, upset, signaling for her to stop.

"That's a sensitive topic! You don't have to like Simba, but at least have the heart to respect his and Nala's pain."

"Don't you think I did it?"

"I know you better then anyone, you didn't do it."

"What if I did?"

"Don't tease, you didn't."

"I did try once."

"And I stopped you."

"But-"

"No buts! Zira, honesty, say you didn't do it."

"FINE. I didn't do it, although it is a happy coincidence for me..."

Zira waited, then adding to what she had said, realizing she wasn't considering Vitani's feelings.

"... But Vitani will get over it! Right?"

"Zira, if only you could have seen them. It was beautiful."

"He's that good is he?"

"A wonderful prince, and a worthy heir."

"Not our heir though."

The hunting party was returning, approaching Kukuza, yet again, Hun had nothing.

Hun's face and demeanor dropped at the sight of Zira. She would ruin Kukuza, mess up the relationship he had forged from scraps.

"Zira."

"Nothing again Hun?"

She shook her head at Kukuza, upset she had to deliver such news.

"Have the party keep going, give it two more days."

"Then what?"

"Then, I'm declaring an emergency."

"Kukuza, this whole thing is an emergency."  
Said Hun bluntly. Se had never experienced a Kukuza emergency, but Zira had.

"Hun, it's not an emergency, until Kukuza says it is. You watch, everything will change when he gets worried."

"Hopefully that change will be finding the prince alive."

"We will."

And with that, Hun ran off, back into the wild African landscape.

Zazu flew down, approaching Kukuza to pass the information back to the king.

"Nothing sire?"

"Nothing Zazu, I'm giving it two more days before I declare emergency."

"You aren't serious sire! No other pride would take that seriously!"

"Yes they will, I may be old, but my intimidation is just as strong as my muscles, and my mind is just as sharp as my claws, no go on, tell Simba."

"Yes sire."

Zazu flew away, remembering the last time an emergency was declared, he swore, all of Africa was cowering to Kukuza's whims, for fear of their sons being murdered, and their lands burnt down to nothing if they did not comply.

Zazu told this to Simba, who also hadn't the sourest idea what a emergency was.

"What happens... exactly?"

"Well sire, the messenger birds tell all the other prides what's at stake, and if they do not help, Kukuza will personally destroy their pride."

"He'd do that?"

"He has sire, at least three times."

"Zazu, please be gentle, what did Kukuza so to those three prides?"

"Strategic attacks until their was nothing left. He'd cut off food, water, kill plant life with fire, destroy dens, slaughter..."

"I get it. But are you sure?"

"Well I..."

"Well you what?"  
Simba sounded angry, demanding an answer faster then Zazu could speak.

"I've never actually seen an emergency sire, I have only heard the rumors."

Simba sighed.

"There are ample rumors about that man Zazu, and I don't really believe what you've told me is entirely true."

"Yes sire."

**WITH KUKUZA**

"Where would you like to go next?"

"How about that walk, to somewhere nice."

"Give me a moment Zira, I want to go and tell Simba what's happening myself."  
Kukuza stood up, walking away from Zira slowly, headed up toward Simba, Sarafina, Nala, and Sarabi.

Zazu flew away, complete in his message.  
Simba looked up, seeing the grey lion approaching him.

"How do you feel?"  
Said Simba softly.

"I feel fine, how do you feel?"

"We're so worried Kukuza, this is a nightmare."

"It'll pass."

Sarabi was squirming, she hadent spoken yet- her most recent focalization being a deep and protective growl.

"She's sucking you in Kukuza, I thought you were better then her- I thought you had changed, she's not good for you."

Sarafina spoke for her friend, she wasn't completely in approval of him and Sarabi, but her best friend having her heart broken because of Zira? No.

"She deserves-"

"-nothing! She deserves nothing!"  
Sarabi blurted out, so angrily the mans compassion bribed over to Zira.

"She deserves a lot in this world."

"And what do I deserve?"

"..." Kukuza didn't know what to say. Sarabi continued:

"You promised we'd be together, that no one would tear us apart!"

"No one will!"

"But she is!" Said Sarafina, completing the conversation.

"You were down there, touching her, loving up on her, what's gotten into you?"  
Said Nala.

"She's nice, I know there's a nice person inside of her! She can be better!"  
He sounded so desperate, and he was.

"What happens if she is a nicer person? Then you leave me for her?" Said Sarabi, nearly crying.

I'm not going anywhere!"

"Where are you doing today?"

"I'm going to talk to her."

"About?"

"Whatever I want to talk about! Now don't judge me! I spent years of my life following her around, and that's not going to stop today!"

"What of following leads to kissing?"

Kukuza stepped forward again, trying to kiss Sarabi. She turned her head, his muzzle planting firmly on the edge of her jaw.

"I'll only kiss you, your the only one."

"Now and forever?"

"Everything and anything."  
She turned back to face him, he kissed her softly, stepping back again.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will Sarabi."

"You love to cuddle."

"Yes I do."

"I'll have a warm spot ready for you."

Simba rolled his eyes, this was really sappy.

Kukzua walked away, back down the path to that hateful woman.

"He's going to fall into a trap."  
Said Nala sadly. She liked the idea of Sarabi being happy. Kukuza being happy, and Zira? She'd kill the happiness just for fun.

"We should follow him."  
Said Sarafina.

"I need to respect his decision."

"Mom, he's not the king, you can disrespect him all you want. Zira disrespects him, so he'll be fine."

"It wouldn't be right."

"Them being together would be wrong." Said Nala.

"My daughter, the queen, so wise!"

"So are you going to follow him?" Said Sarabi sadly, she wanted to follow him- she wanted to hear what Zira had to say, her 'sales pitch.'

"We're going to follow him."  
Said Sarafina, including Sarabi in the stalk.

**WITH ZIRA**

"Vitani!"  
Zira whispered to her daughter, who was now sitting alone, not doing anything special.

She slumped up, walking over to her mother slowly without any purpose of life.

"Yes mom?"  
She kept her head down, feeling sad and lost.

"Was your... _father_ telling the truth when he said you and that... _Boy_ were together?"

"Yes mom, I..."

"...I get the picture Vitani."  
Zira didn't want the hear the word love.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"You didn't... take him?"

"Vitani, I didn't, not this time."

"Is he alright?"

_I don't know you silly child where your lover boy is! So how am I supposed to know if he's alright? _  
Zira was becoming angry, this soft and squishy conversation was not her prerogative.

"Possibly, I just don't know"

"Mom?"

"What now... I mean, yes Vitani?"  
Said Zira, trying to sound polite.

"Why did you tell everyone daddy can't see things well?"

Why did Zira say it? Spite, anger, hatred, that cornered feeling Zira hated to have.

"I felt like, It was just, sometimes, you... say things."

"I get it mom, you feel bad about it."

Zira did feel bad about it. How could this be? She never felt bad about anything. He was really getting to her. No, it was a mission. She would use him, and be done with it. But did she want more? Did being loved feel good? Was his love the real thing- the thing she wanted? Did she want to be really loved? How did Vitani make all these feelings a surface?

Their walk would be full of questions.

"Hello beautiful, can I snatch Zira away from you now?"

Vitani nodded.

"you should spend some time with Nala, you'll cheer up."

The girl nodded again, her tuft of hair bobbing, she strut off, still feeling sad.

Zira felt sad suddenly too, she expect Kukuza to talk to her, she thought he had called her beautiful. She would have liked it if he did.

"Zira?"

Kukuza was concerned for her, she looked just as lost as Vitani.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."  
She stood up, her voice shaking as she spoke, Zira coughed to cover up the floundering vocals.

"Let's go for that walk."

The two walked away, out into the wilderness.


End file.
